Un Instant
by woloopie
Summary: Il y a Draco, proche du point de rupture, qui sent qu'il doit tenter une dernière chose pour échapper aux griffes de la dépression. Il y a son chemin, ses rencontres qui le font grandir et guérir. Vivre. Puis il y a Harry, qui sans même s'en rendre compte, renforce ces progrès et les balaie aussitôt d'un moindre mot. [UA Drarry]
1. Vers l'Espagne

**Comme prévu, me voilà de retour avec ma nouvelle fiction. Et elle est achevée celle-ci.**

 **Est-il utile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que l'oeuvre n'est que fictionnelle et que toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels, blablabla...? Bon eh bien considérez que c'est fait. :)**

 **J'ai mis un peu moins d'un an pour accoucher de cette histoire. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture en avril je crois. Je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi conséquent depuis un long moment alors j'ai du mal avec le résultat final. J'ai perdu mon style quelque part durant des mois d'errance. Donc c'est une reprise, qui me paraît relativement honnête.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Publier m'avait manqué.**

* * *

Je pose avec regret mon sac sur le tapis roulant, me rendant compte que c'est la première fois depuis trois mois que je m'en sépare pour une durée aussi longue. Le temps de deux vols pour être précis. L'employé l'attrape avec rudesse pour l'affubler d'une étiquette et je préfère détourner les yeux plutôt que de faire face au sentiment qu'on maltraite un compagnon de voyage, voyage qui est d'ailleurs terminé, ce qui m'oblige à retourner chez mes parents pour y poser ma propre maison mobile de huit kilos.

Je lâche un soupir fatigué et plein d'angoisse avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi qui s'impatiente, ma carte d'identité et celle d'embarquement qu'il agite du bout des doigts. Je tente un petit sourire pour m'excuser puis attrape mes papiers pour quitter la file, avec la désagréable impression qu'après un si long chemin coupé du monde et de ses usages, le retour à la vie quotidienne ne va pas s'effectuer sans quelques heurts.

Je déambule dans l'aéroport, à la fois apaisé par mon ancrage dans le moment présent, angoissé par mon retour en France et le cœur étrangement en miettes à l'idée de tourner la page sur trois mois merveilleux, les meilleurs de ma vie, où j'ai appris à être heureux, trois mois tellement riche et dense en découvertes sur moi et la vie, que des gens hors de l'expérience ne pourront jamais mesurer l'ampleur de cette période.  
Je songe à toute l'avancée inespérée que j'ai pu faire et la peur de perdre quelque chose d'aussi énorme, soudain et bouleversant en revenant de le cadre de ma vie d'avant fait monter en moi une angoisse si intense qu'elle entraîne avec elle quelques larmes que je ne parviendrais pas à chasser même si je le voulais.

Tu m'avais souhaité un bon retour, avec un minimum d'émotions trop turbulentes, manière à toi de dire que tu espérais que je reste heureux. Y repenser m'arrache un sourire et accentue mon envie de craquer.

Un peu fébrile, je décide de trouver un endroit où m'assoir pour me laisser aller à mes émotions et mes rêveries parce que je suis incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu ce projet de partir marcher avec un sac à dos. Mais les choses qui me retenaient toujours étaient mon manque de matériel et surtout, mes motivations que je ne pouvais pas considérer comme étant les bonnes.  
Pendant bien longtemps, cette obsession de partir n'avait pas pour objectif de vivre une expérience que j'espérais riche. Je voulais tout quitter, fuir, me plier à mon mal de vivre, m'abandonner sur les routes, y chuter et si possible, y mourir.  
Mon instinct de conservation mais surtout mon accablante apathie m'avaient toujours empêché de me lancer dans ce lent suicide et j'étais donc cloîtré chez mes parents lorsque mon cas sembla s'aggraver. Ma psychologue m'expliqua d'un air gêné qu'elle était inquiète de cet état de mal-être prolongé et qu'elle aurait aimé savoir si j'acceptais d'être redirigé vers un psychiatre pour une prescription de médicaments. « Pour te soulager et avancer plus efficacement dans ta thérapie. »

Sonné et franchement indécis, j'acceptai.

Au bout de deux rendez-vous, après avoir densément survolé ma vie dans ses aspects les plus douloureux et avoir vu mes avant-bras, il apposa un diagnostic, dépression chronique, et proposa une solution, des médicaments et une thérapie.

J'acceptai le suivi, pas les médicaments. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en prendre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être étais-je terrifié par ce que ça disait de mon état. Peut-être que je ne me faisais pas assez confiance et que j'avais peur d'en abuser. Le fait est que le psychiatre m'avoua être soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire de prescription à un mineur et le travail commença, malgré ma réelle décision et mes envies profondes de stagner dans ma douleur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il perçoive que je n'étais pas si volontaire à l'idée de ces séances supplémentaires avec lui. Alors pour jouer le jeu, donner le change et m'en débarrasser plus rapidement, je me tournai vers la construction d'un projet un peu fou mais faisable. Si au début je ne le faisais que pour avoir la paix, je me pris au jeu et l'envie germa en moi, timide mais bien présente.

J'avais besoin de grand air, de liberté, de m'éloigner de ma famille dysfonctionnante et étouffante, de marcher et de découvrir de nouvelles choses tout en étant certain de ma sécurité pour garder ma maigre confiance.  
Il me fallait donc un chemin bien balisé qui serait suffisamment long pour que la rupture soit efficace. Habitant à Paris, je savais que des chemins de grande randonnée y passaient, dont un qui collait particulièrement bien à mes besoins. Le chemin de Saint-Jacques de Compostelle. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques parfaites. C'était un chemin connu, bien balisé, qui traversait la France du nord au sud, franchissait les montagnes avant d'obliquer vers l'ouest pour se diriger vers la fameuse ville qui lui avait donné son nom. Un long voyage qui me promettait approximativement trois mois de surprises et d'incertitudes.

L'envie réelle de partir était là mais j'en n'en parlais à personne, préférant prendre mon temps pour réunir des affaires spéciales dont j'allais avoir besoin, me forcer à sortir toujours un peu plus chaque jour afin de construire puis prouver la réalité de ma motivation au moment où j'informerais mes proches de mes intentions ; afin d'éviter également leurs remarques désobligeantes et leur scepticisme qui ruinerait le seul sursaut d'élan, d'envie et de vie que j'avais.

J'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, d'y croire pour me ranimer d'un semblant d'énergie. Alors je construisais le premier projet de ma courte vie dans le silence, piochant dans mes économies de plusieurs semaines de travail saisonnier afin de rapporter au fur et à mesure à l'appartement de bonnes chaussettes, des pansements spéciaux, des vêtements résistants et à séchage rapide et diverses autres choses que je rayais de ma liste et de mon planning censés conserver ma motivation par un investissement inscrit dans la durée.

Je mettais doucement la machine en marche, reprenant peu à peu de la vigueur qui me rassurait. J'instaurai une date de départ, arrêtai les suivis quelques semaines avant le grand jour, sous les félicitations et les encouragements de la psychologue et du psychiatre, en leur promettant que je ne me laisserais pas m'enfoncer sur le chemin si ça n'allait pas, ou plus, et que j'essaierais de ne pas vivre un arrêt comme un échec.

Je ne sais plus à quoi je m'attendais avant de partir. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu de quelconques attentes, tout juste ai-je dû m'imaginer ce qu'allait pouvoir être ma vie dans ce nouveau mode de fonctionnement que je n'avais jamais connu, loin de ma famille, seul avec moi-même, traversant la vie mouvementée des villes, les foules de gens engluées dans leur quotidien sans jamais y prendre part, sans m'attacher, comme dans un monde à part et parallèle coexistant étroitement avec le leur.

L'imaginer était une chose. Le vivre, le ressentir en était une autre bien différente.

J'étais seul. Terriblement seul. Seul avec moi, sans remparts contre mes démons que j'étais obligé d'accepter dans ce sas à dos qui me paraissait si lourd au début. Moi qui les avais sans cesse rejetés, j'étais contraint de les accueillir, de marcher avec eux, me rapprocher d'eux dans le silence de ma marche, les comprendre, comprendre la raison de leur présence et pleurer en les relâchant.  
Je faisais la paix avec moi, me surprenant à être doux à propos de sujet où j'étais auparavant intransigeant et me fustigeais lourdement. Je tâchais d'être profondément compréhensif et empathique envers moi-même. Je me demandais pardon pour tout ce mal volontaire que je m'étais fait et ce fut lorsque j'appris à me pardonner que je commençais à grandir.

* * *

Un jour, étouffé par la chaleur écrasant la France en cette fin de mois d'Août, je relevai les manches de mon t-shirt sans même y penser. Ce n'est que lorsque je posai mon sac à mes pieds que le contraste de teinte entre mes mains et mes bras me saisit. J'arborais une jolie couleur caramel alors que mes bras étaient restés très pâle. Dans mon observation pensive, coupé de la réalité, à peine perturbé par le bruit des voitures qui défilaient occasionnellement à toute vitesse à côté de moi, je tournai mes mains brunies par le soleil pour présenter mes paumes au ciel et enfin affronter la vision de mes bras mutilés que je me refusais à dévoiler depuis que j'étais parti.

Ca me percuta violemment. Enfin sorti de l'habitude de me soulager par la douleur physique, sorti du sentiment de normalité biaisée que procure l'accoutumance, je pouvais enfin voir mes cicatrices telles qu'elles étaient, les voir réellement. Le fouillis de traits rosés que j'avais sous les yeux, combiné aux souvenirs de ses nuits de flot de larmes et de sang me coupa les jambes et je m'assis en sentant monter quelques sanglots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Ces nuits traumatiques que je m'étais escrimé à expulser de ma mémoire remontèrent d'un coup et une nausée s'ajouta au malaise.  
Je passais un doigt léger sur les bosses et les aspérités composant ma nouvelle peau, les redécouvrant sous le jour nouveau que commençait à m'apporter mon quotidien de réflexions et je m'aperçu enfin de ce que j'avais traversé seul. De ce que j'étais en train d'accepter alors que je l'avais toujours combattu en me débattant douloureusement et avec violence. J'avais fait face à la dépression, tenté de l'abattre, d'éviter ses coups, sans la moindre aide.

Une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour déferla sur moi et je commençai à pleurer en me demandant pardon. J'éprouvais à ce moment-là énormément d'admiration pour le Draco dépressif qui avait combattu pendant toutes ces années et cette admiration redoublait lorsque je songeais que j'avais su, non pas me résigner, mais faire avec et prendre la maladie par la main. Je me disais que ça demandait du courage, comme un saut dans le vide, parce que ça nécessitait de trouver un équilibre pour ne pas se laisser sombrer de nouveau, équilibre que m'apportait cette vie rythmée par la marche. En partant, j'avais réussi quelque chose qui m'avait toujours semblé impossible : vivre normalement avec la dépression, avec ses variations mais vivre sereinement. J'en faisais une compagne en me tendant la main.

Je demandai pardon à mon corps pour la violence de mes actes envers lui, pour ces heures de faim, ces litres de sang perdu, ces mois de cicatrisation. Puis je changeais lentement mes pardons en remerciements. Je le remerciais d'être encore là, fonctionnel et merveilleux, de me transporter dans ce projet un peu fou, de me porter tous les jours malgré ce que je lui avais fait et de m'aider à me rendre jusqu'en Espagne. Je le remerciais d'avoir encaissé mes coups, mes coupures, mes émotions violentes qui l'avaient malmené, sans avoir déclenché une seule maladie en réaction. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il me permette de marcher pour guérir.

J'entourai mes jambes douloureuses de mes bras nus en songeant à toutes les cicatrices camouflées par mon pantalon, posai mon front sur mes genoux pour pleurer longuement, submergé par le soulagement. Il était si intense qu'au bout de quelques minutes de pleurs, je me mis à sourire, puis rire.  
C'était si inattendu et libérateur, le sentiment de bien-être était si fort que je me sentais léger, un peu planant. Je me relevai, attrapai mon sac dans le mouvement, le soulevai avec facilité et l'installai correctement sur mes épaules avant de boucler la ceinture et partir d'un pas rapide.

Le bonheur m'étourdissait et je chantais sans réellement m'en rendre compte ni me soucier d'être entendu, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, et pendant plusieurs heures.

* * *

Je descendis la France dans une fluctuation de pics de bonheur intense et de morosité résultant de moments d'introspections un peu trop poussées, durs et mouvementés que je menais seul.

Je n'appelais les hospitaliers que par politesse, afin de les prévenir de mon arrivée, et pas pour me réserver une place, ce chemin déjà très peu fréquenté l'étant encore moins à cette période de l'année. Toutes les auberges dans lesquelles je me rendais étaient vides, même si je savais de part les livres d'or que je suivais d'une journée un jeune couple, ou même Jean-Louis, un ancien photographe et pèlerin multirécidiviste que j'avais rencontré bien des semaines plus tôt, avant qu'un incident ne m'oblige à m'arrêter quelques jours. Alors que je devais franchir une deux voies très fréquentée même malgré l'heure matinale, ma précipitation et mes muscles froids me provoquèrent une vive douleur que je crus identifier comme un claquage. Je m'arrêtai une seconde en plein milieu, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux avant de rejoindre l'autre côté de la route en boitillant et laissant échapper une flopée d'injures pour retarder le moment où j'allais craquer.  
La panique afflua. Je craignais profondément de devoir arrêter, rentrer chez moi et perdre tout ce que j'étais en train de construire. J'étais terrifié, perdu, au bord de la panique et des larmes. Me savoir aussi seul face à cet événement finit par rompre mes barrières et je me pliais en deux pour pleurer et vaguement masser mon mollet douloureux en gémissant quelques jurons. Moi qui n'étais pas croyant, je priais je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi pour recevoir de l'aide et dans le flot de mes pleurs et de ma rage, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter à mon niveau, il y eut le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'abaissait et une forte odeur de cigarette me parvint. Une femme me demanda ce qu'il se passait et lorsque je réussis à lui répondre à travers les sanglots que je tentais de contrôler, elle me proposa immédiatement de m'héberger temporairement le temps de m'emmener voir un médecin et que je me rétablisse un suffisamment pour pouvoir repartir, si toutefois l'avis médical y était favorable.  
Je n'oublierai jamais ce salon à la décoration vieillotte où il régnait tellement de fumée que j'espérais qu'elle parvienne à cacher mon visage plein de larmes à celle qui m'avait recueilli, un jour avant que je sache que mon projet n'était pas en péril. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se pencha doucement vers moi :

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures autant ? C'est si important le chemin pour toi ?**

J'hochai la tête et elle enchaîna :

 **-Tu as peur, c'est ça ? Tu quittes quelques chose que tu as peur de retrouver en rentrant maintenant ?**

Mon cœur chavira alors que je frottais distraitement mon avant-bras gauche dans une nouvelle salve de pleurs.

Alors une fois reparti, cas exceptionnels mis à part, je dormais très peu chez les gens et je me retrouvais tous les soirs seul dans des bâtiments où je pouvais me permettre de déambuler comme je le souhaitais, me reposer sereinement dans le lit que je voulais, me doucher quand j'en avais envie, le tout dans un silence absolu que je comblais régulièrement en chantant à plein poumons, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je ne m'autorisais pas à les utiliser lorsque je marchais, les réservant à des cas d'urgence dus à la fatigue ou de la détresse où j'en aurais plus besoin.  
C'est pourquoi je me déchaînais le soir, malgré la fatigue, pour évacuer la pression, chasser la solitude, porter mes pensées ou apaiser mon cœur à vif de s'être tant ouvert durant la journée.

J'étais dans une bulle confortable où mon corps naviguait dans les espaces infinis des dortoirs vides.  
Au détour de quelques miroirs, je découvrais mon enveloppe qui se modifiait. Les quelques rondeurs dues à mon inactivité engendrée par la dépression disparaissaient au profit de muscles fins qui se dessinaient doucement. Ma silhouette déjà longiligne s'élançait tranquillement.  
Si chanter m'avait appris à apprivoiser mon âme alors danser m'appris à redécouvrir mon corps. Mes déhanchements, nu face à un miroir, me firent réintégrer toutes mes digressions volages dans un corps qui n'était plus seulement à mes yeux un véhicule mais aussi un réceptacle de sensations et un vecteur de sensualité.

Me découvrir sous toutes ces facettes me fit sentir complet, et avec ce sentiment grandiose d'être à ma place dans ce monde vint un début de sérénité.

Cette solitude qui m'avait semblé si terrible au début me livrait bien des secrets appréciables et je ne la redoutais bientôt plus autant qu'avant, bien qu'elle fut constante.

A l'approche de l'Espagne en revanche, environ deux étapes avant le fameux col que les pèlerins devaient franchir et que tous redoutaient, je rencontrais de plus en plus de personnes qui me tirèrent de ma solitude et éveillèrent mon esprit à la présence d'autres âmes.

C'est dans cette redécouverte de la vie en collectivité que je passai ma dernière nuit en France, dans la belle ville de Saint-Jean-Pied-de-Port, à l'auberge municipale située directement après l'entrée des remparts dont le franchissement des remparts me tira des frissons tant cette ville était symbolique. Pour ceux qui venaient de loin, c'était une étape importante car il s'agissait de la dernière ville française que nous voyions avant la frontière. Pour d'autres, elle était le point de départ du voyage et ce fut le cas de ces dix-huit coréens avec qui je partageai le dortoir. La présence d'autant de monde et d'autant de bruits m'étouffait et je plongeais dans une certaine mélancolie douloureuse. Le choc était rude.

Alors que j'avais pour projet de sortir faire un tour pour évacuer la tension, l'occupant du lit en dessous du mien se mit à me parler, pour me demander si je savais où est-ce qu'il y avait une machine à laver, préoccupation de pèlerin oblige, tandis qu'il soignait péniblement d'énormes ampoules qui épousaient sa voûte plantaire. De mon anglais timide, je lui répondis que je n'en savais rien et qu'il devrait demander à l'hospitalière. Puis je m'empressai de partir marcher, pleurer, écrire, et tenter de téléphoner à mes parents pour les prévenir que dès le lendemain, je quittais la France et leur partager mes angoisses.

La nuit à l'auberge fut horrible, mes compagnons de dortoir ne comprenant sans doute pas que même s'il est appréciable de partager une bonne bouteille de vin comme tous pèlerins, rentrer dans un dortoir, tard, en faisant du bruit l'était beaucoup moins. De même, se lever à cinq heures du matin pour empaqueter bruyamment ses affaires dans son sac, sacs qu'ils n'allaient même pas porter, profitant du « Donkey Service », ne semblait pas être un problème pour eux.  
Bien éveillé malgré l'heure matinale grâce à ce réveil tout en bruits et en agacement, je suivis le mouvement et préparai mes affaires aux côtés de mon compagnon de lit superposé, ce grand brun un peu joufflu et à l'air bourru voire presque peu avenant qui s'assit finalement à côté de moi pour petit-déjeuner le peu qu'il nous avait été laissé.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors lorsque je sortis de l'auberge avec mon sac. Le grand brun à l'anglais et l'accent étrange était assis en face de moi, en train de se rouler une cigarette et il me regarda m'échauffer en me demandant avec amusement si je comptais vraiment partir dans le noir, comme les coréens. Je lui répondis que, maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je n'allais pas attendre que le jour se lève pour partir. Il me sourit et après un bref salut, j'entamai lentement la descente de la rue de la Citadelle, observant avec attention la vieille vile éclairée par les lampadaires, levant parfois les yeux vers le ciel noir empli d'étoiles, tentant de me faire un dernier souvenir de la France avant un moment.  
Je savais quelle journée difficile m'attendait mais lorsque j'entendis derrière moi de lourds tapements de chaussures, je ne me fis plus de soucis.

-Alors tu pars de nuit finalement ?

Il me sourit d'un air penaud et nous échangeâmes nos noms. Il s'appelait Krum, il était Tchéquoslovaque, et nous marchâmes tranquillement côté à côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse l'allure, observant un jeune homme assis devant une église, son sac et son bâton à côté de lui. A la vue de Krum, l'étranger se leva en silence et prit ses affaires pour nous rejoindre. Il était grand, cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond en bataille et la démarche sûre qui attira immédiatement mon regard. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Krum me présenta à Cedric, un jeune américain qu'il me dit avoir rencontré la veille en se promenant. Celui-ci me tendit sa longue main étonnamment chaude et nous échangeâmes une franche poignée de main. Nous nous sourîmes et quittâmes la ville d'un bon pas pendant que je les écoutais parler anglais et réagissais parfois pour leur faire remarquer que je les comprenais.

Le soleil se leva au-delà des montagnes et la chaleur monta rapidement, surtout lorsque la paisible route se transforma bientôt en une montée ininterrompue où filait en arabesques des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres fous courageux. J'étais heureux de marcher avec Krum et Cedric, de partager ce moment d'effort et de souffrance avec quelqu'un. La sueur coulait dans mon dos, mes mollets et mes cuisses me brûlaient et je songeais aux efforts supplémentaires que j'aurais dû faire si je n'avais eu personne pour m'entraîner dans l'ascension et me pousser au-delà des limites que je me fixais.

Les discussions et les questions pour faire peu à peu connaissance se calmèrent avec l'effort et Krum déclara qu'il était l'heure pour lui de mettre sa musique matinale. Sur son téléphone, il lança une chanson de Bob Marley qui nous apaisa un peu et nous redonna de l'élan, même après avoir quitté la route bitumée pour une montée plus difficile pleine de cailloux sortant aléatoirement du sol et ce, jusqu'à un point d'eau pas loin d'une table d'orientation qui nous sembla être le lieu idéal pour remplir nos gourdes et faire une légère pause tout en observant et saluant tout ceux qui passaient à côté de nous, piétons ou vélos, jusqu'à ce que nous remarquâmes un jeune avec un sac d'où se balançaient ses chaussures de marche. Il avançait pieds nus, sur le bitume que nous supposions encore froid, en grande discussion avec une jeune fille dans un anglais très marqué par un accent français. Cedric l'interpella et lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il marchait sans ses chaussures. Il s'approcha de nous, tous sourires, en détachant son chignon pour le refaire.

-J'ai besoin de me reconnecter, j'ai besoin d'air. C'est mon premier jour, j'expérimente. , confia-t-il tous sourires.

Les présentations faites, il se greffa à notre petit groupe et nous affrontâmes les montagnes et le vent terrible qui nous poussait vers les ravins en de violentes bourrasques. Même sans forcément nous parler, surtout parce que le vent ne nous permettait pas de nous entendre, nous restions ensemble, d'un heureux accord tacite. Même lorsque Krum et Cedric nous laissaient Alex et moi en arrière, nous donnant l'occasion de discuter, au bout de quelques minutes nous les rejoignions parce qu'ils nous avaient attendus, coupant court à nos conversations sur la vie, l'avenir, la reconnexion avec soi apportée par le chemin.

Le passage officiel en Espagne, en plein milieu des montagnes, me colla de longues traînées de frissons qui s'accentuèrent sous les félicitations de mon petit groupe qui était au courant que j'étais parti de Paris, ce qu'ils s'empressaient d'ailleurs de raconter à tous les nouveaux venus lors des habituelles questions entre pèlerins. J'appris immédiatement au cours de cette première journée dans la foule très dense de marcheurs, qu'il était courant de se saluer par un « Holà » chantant, de demander d'où est-ce qu'on était parti, pourquoi on faisait le pèlerinage, éventuellement échanger encore quelques mots puis se souhaiter un « Buen Camino » si l'on souhaitait poursuivre seul.  
Toutes les discussions semblaient aisées. Je plongeais dans un univers de facilité, de sérénité où on reconnaissait ce que j'accomplissais, où on était sincèrement heureux pour moi, parce que c'est ainsi que vont les choses sur le Chemin. Il me semblait que je renaissais au contact des autres, moi qui l'avais tant craint.

La fin de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien et fit taire toutes mes angoisses. A ma grande surprise, j'étais capable de m'intégrer à un groupe, de parler, comprendre et rebondir en anglais. Les gens m'appréciaient malgré ma confiance en moi encore un peu balbutiante lorsque j'étais avec les autres et me soutenaient dans ma fatigue grandissante.  
Nos muscles douloureux par la montée du col nous posèrent quelques problèmes lorsqu'il fallut redescendre et nous expérimentâmes en riant quelques techniques pour que nos cuisses ne nous brûlent pas trop dans l'effort, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous regagnâmes une partie de la forêt aux pentes moins importantes qui nous permit de nous mettre tous les quatre pieds nus dans les feuilles mortes et de se les envoyer à grands coups de pieds comme les enfants que nous étions encore.

Je souhaitais que ces moments ne se finissent jamais, que l'on puisse marcher ensemble le plus longtemps possible tant notre entente était inattendue et bienfaitrice. J'avais besoin du soutien et du bonheur qui m'apportait leur présence. Le hasard arrangea bien les choses puisque nous fûmes tous les quatre dans le même carré de lit à l'immense auberge de Roncevaux. Ca nous permit de passer la soirée ensemble et de partir ensemble au matin après avoir pris comme beaucoup d'autres gens une photo de groupe sous le panneau routier annonçant Santiago de Compostela à sept cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres de là où nous étions.

* * *

Nos jambes nous brûlaient autant que le soleil de fin d'après-midi. La pause d'une heure que nous avions prise le midi pour nous reposer et écouter du jazz nous avait beaucoup retardés par rapport à tous les pèlerins que nous avions dépassés le matin même. Le chemin est une danse perpétuelle où on se croise et se recroise. Il avait également fallu s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour que Krum puisse soigner ses énormes ampoules. Mais nous étions restés soudés et ce fut dans l'allégresse du soulagement que nous pénétrâmes dans le village de la fin de notre étape.

Dans la rue principale, le soleil dans notre dos, en direction de l'auberge, nous échangions en riant, l'ombre de notre groupe en ligne se projetant devant nous.

-On dirait des super-héros badass qui arrivent en ville pour botter des culs. , dit Alex alors que nous avancions d'un même mouvement et d'un même pas assuré.

Je ris avec eux et la partie espagnole ne me sembla plus du tout infaisable. J'étais à ma place, toujours capable de progresser.

* * *

 **On dit bonjour à notre petit Draco! Heureusement pour lui il n'en est qu'au début de ses pérégrinations. :) Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre si le coeur vous en dit! La reprise est stressante et une petite review apaise toujours l'anxiété. n_n**

 **A bientôt o/**


	2. Itinérance

Je quittai Pamplona seul, Alex et Krum loin devant moi et Cedric arrêté parce qu'il était tombé malade. Je me sentais moi-même très fatigué mais j'avançais tant bien que mal en tentant de me rappeler de ce moment dans les montagnes où la longue silhouette de Cedric avait dansée devant moi, son bâton frappant le sol et son téléphone diffusant l'album « A Rush of Blood to the Head » de Coldplay. Nos voix s'étaient mêlées sur certains titres que je connaissais tandis que d'autres allaient finir par m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de mon Chemin sans que je le sache encore.

La pluie n'arrangeait rien à ma difficulté de me trouver seul de nouveau et je tentais tant bien que mal d'améliorer mon humeur en écoutant de la musique et en chantant, sans me soucier de tous les pèlerins que je croisais, aidé par les bourrasques de vent qui camouflait ma voix. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la musique et sur le ciel noir magnifique qui s'étendait au-dessus des montagnes que je savais que j'allais devoir franchir.

Lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, je ne pris pas le temps d'attraper mon coupe-vent pour le mettre en dessous de ma cape de pluie et préférai retrousser mes manches afin de ne pas imbiber le tissu. De toute façon j'avais chaud sous le plastique de la cape et l'eau froide tombant sur mes avant-bras découverts me faisait le plus grand bien, même si je savais qu'au moindre arrêt, j'allais attraper froid.

La montée me parut facile malgré ma fatigue de plus en plus prononcée mais la descente ardue, pleine de cailloux glissants et de boue fit baisser mon humeur en dépit de la rencontre d'un visage connu, un jeune homme italien qui était parti avec Alex et Krum la veille. Je lui demandai s'il avait des nouvelles de mes deux compères. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux, une vingtaine de kilomètres devant nous. Je le remerciai avant de le quitter, sachant que j'allais le retrouver dans l'auberge à Puente La Rena.

Je m'enfermais dans mes pensées, me coupant de mon corps douloureux et frissonnant sous la pluie. Le Chemin avait peut-être des moments difficiles de solitude et de souffrance psychologique ou physique, je redoutais quand même plus que tout mon retour chez ma famille, à la fin de mes trois mois que je voyais se rapprocher plus vite que jamais maintenant que j'avais passé les Pyrénées. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser plusieurs fois par jour et même la nature avec ses paysages magnifiques ne parvenait pas à m'arracher à ces considérations qui me rendaient invariablement triste.

La fatigue me rattrapa. Pourtant, j'avais toujours cette grisante sensation d'avoir le chemin rien que pour moi et de pouvoir en profiter pour chanter, moi qui avait eu peur que toutes les journées en Espagne ressemble à celle en direction de Roncevaux, pleine de monde, avec toujours quelqu'un devant et derrière soi. Cette allégresse cohabitait en toute contradiction avec mes peurs et ma tristesse et ces batailles turbulentes entre ces deux parties accentuaient mon abattement.  
J'avais dans l'idée de tenter de ne pas m'arrêter pour éviter une reprise trop difficile. Mais la faim finit par me décider à m'assoir dans un abribus d'où j'observais quelques personnes passer en me saluant pendant que je mangeais. Mes yeux me piquaient et la lassitude me reprenait lentement.

Je poussai mon corps pour terminer l'étape et les derniers kilomètres me parurent très longs. Dès l'entrée du village, je guettai le nom des auberges, dans l'espoir que celle où je comptais m'arrêter n'était pas à sa sortie. Je ne me voyais pas continuer à marcher : chaque pas supplémentaire était une souffrance qui me demandait de puiser dans des réserves d'énergie qui ne tarderaient pas à être vides.

Après un moment d'attente devant l'auberge que j'avais finalement trouvée mais qui n'ouvrait pas avant treize heures, moment où mon corps fatigué se refroidit considérablement, je me dépêchai d'installer mes affaires sur le lit que j'avais choisi puis d'aller prendre une douche dans l'espoir de me sentir un peu mieux. En me déshabillant dans la cabine de douche, je remarquai que mes nombreuses cicatrices étaient d'un violet foncé presque noir, signe que j'étais vraiment transi de froid. J'entassai mes vêtements sur le haut de la porte pour ne pas les mouiller et activai la douche d'une pression en prenant soin de m'écarter pour ne pas recevoir le premier jet gelé. Malheureusement, la température ne s'arrangea pas et je compris après une ou deux minutes qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'eau chaude disponible dans les douches. Résigné, je restreignis ma toilette au stricte minimum pour ne pas continuer à me refroidir et après m'être rhabillé, filai me glisser dans mon duvet pour entamer une sieste d'un sommeil lourd que ne dérangèrent même pas les nombreuses personnes qui remplissaient petit à petit le dortoir.

Alors que je m'étais endormi en frissonnant, je me réveillai après quelques heures de sommeil de plomb, engourdi par une chaleur excessive que j'eus du mal à quitter pour me rendre dans la grande salle à manger où je comptais écrire et prendre un peu à manger. Malgré la lenteur de mes mouvements due à mon manque d'énergie, je me sentais tout de même apaisé et suffisamment confiant pour aller m'assoir à la table de l'italien vu un peu plus tôt. Il m'accueillit en souriant et j'engageai distraitement la conversation pendant qu'il dessinait et que moi j'écrivais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire et il me le rendit timidement.

-Ma journée, le Chemin. C'est important pour moi de garder une trace, peut-être qu'un jour je ne m'en souviendrai plus aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui.

-Oh. J'aurais bien aimé faire pareil mais je n'ai pas la patience d'écrire.

-Peut-être mais tu dessines.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit air gêné et un vague regard pour son carnet qu'il avait refermé.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu dessines, Simone ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil incertain puis ouvrit son carnet en cherchant une page spécifique. Il s'agissait d'un dessin découpé en deux parties par un long éclair partant du haut de la page et touchant un bonhomme en haut d'une colline aux pentes raides. A gauche, un point d'exclamation flottait dans l'air et un point d'interrogation lui répondait du côté droit. Il était techniquement très simple mais je me doutais qu'il devait cacher une signification, quelque chose qu'il devait avoir réalisé au court de son chemin. Je ne voulais pas le forcer à me le dire mais j'eus simplement à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour qu'il se détende et me livre la clé.

-Ca parle du Temps. Le passé est révolu, écrit, l'avenir est incertain. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais très peu souvent dans le moment présent alors j'ai voulu faire ce dessin comme un rappel, tu vois ?

J'hochai lentement la tête pour répondre à son œillade angoissée et observai une nouvelle fois le bonhomme au centre du dessin dont le crâne était touché par le bout de l'éclair.

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement.

Il eut une étincelle rassurée qui passa sur son visage et nous retournâmes à nos occupations dans une bulle de silence au milieu de l'activité bruyante de la dizaine de coréens en cuisine.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ma fatigue prit son sens lorsque je tombai malade, rendant mes nerfs instables à cause de mon exténuation. Il m'était impossible de continuer dans de telles conditions. Mon pas était lent, les sons étouffés me troublaient et mon crâne menaçait d'exploser sous la pression. Malgré les encouragements et les médicaments que les pèlerins me donnaient, je décidai de m'arrêter et fis ma plus petite journée depuis bien longtemps. Sept pauvres kilomètres éprouvants après lesquels je m'écroulai dans un café où j'attendis sous l'œil attentif et soucieux de la patronne que l'auberge ouvre à midi. Je me traînai comme je pus jusqu'à elle pour m'y écrouler de fatigue.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je retrouvai une pèlerine qui ne m'était pas méconnue. Je l'avais rencontré deux ou trois jours plus tôt et nous avions échangés à propos de mon parcours. Elle m'avait paru sympathique et compréhensive et je n'étais pas mécontent qu'elle soit ma partenaire de chambre. Elle prit un rôle de grand-mère et veilla sur moi, me rappelant de boire, me laissant dormir et demandant aux hospitaliers si je pouvais rester une journée de plus.

Je parlai également à Cedric par message et il me promit de passer me voir. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette idée de le revoir. J'avais aimé les moments que nous avions passés ensemble, dans notre petit groupe ou rien que tous les deux, et en très peu de temps, il avait commencé à me troubler.

Le temps était long. Je songeais régulièrement avec envie aux dizaines de personnes qui devaient passer dans ce village dans lequel j'étais coincé, je me trainais et j'attendais. Je guettais la moindre amélioration et je voguais entre ma chambre que l'ombre perpétuelle rendait froide mais agréable lorsque j'avais de la fièvre et la terrasse ensoleillée où j'occupais alors la table grinçante en plastique afin d'y poser ma tête entre mes bras. Le soleil chauffait doucement mon dos et je me prenais à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une main passant longuement sur mon t-shirt, qui me berçait et me soutenait.

L'inactivité impliquée par la maladie était un enfer à subir. Marcher me manquait. Et rester dans l'enceinte de l'auberge était d'une frustration croissante.

J'attendais avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée de Cedric. C'était déjà mon deuxième jour coincé dans cet endroit et j'avais hâte de voir une tête connue sur laquelle mon esprit me faisait divaguer en m'y raccrochant désespérément.

Ce même esprit qui avait fantasmé de la douceur fut bien déçu lorsque la rencontre le ramena à la réalité de notre amitié. Fatigue et cordialité aimable.

Je repartis le lendemain, toujours un peu malade mais les nerfs tant à bout que reprendre mon pas cadencé avait quelque chose de délicieux qui balaya ma fatigue par une bouffée d'euphorie. J'étais libre, et même la fraîcheur un peu piquante de l'aube avait quelque chose de savoureux. Le moindre paysage emplissait mon cœur et chaque variation de la lumière m'émouvait.

Comment deux petits jours d'inactivité pouvaient-ils à ce point me donner l'impression d'avoir passé des années enfermé loin de ma liberté et de mon bonheur ?

La beauté des instants que je vivais éclipsa mon sentiment de solitude et je me mis à reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, comme si je n'étais pas en convalescence et surtout, comme si j'essayais de rattraper le temps et le bien-être que j'avais perdu.

* * *

L'auberge entière, vieille maison aux planches branlantes, était mienne. La dizaine de lits que l'on pouvait trouver dans les différentes chambres transformées en dortoir étaient tous vides. Pas de ronflements d'une sieste tardive, pas de bruissements d'un sac de couchage que l'on étend, pas de bruit dans la douche depuis que j'avais fini de l'utiliser et d'y laver mes vêtements au lavabo, pas de conversations, rien. J'étais seul.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, j'étudiais le plafond en essayant de me demander si l'aspect peu entretenu des lits ne cachait pas des punaises de lit que je n'aurais pas vu, même après inspection. Mes jambes me démangèrent subitement un petit peu et je soupirai en les repliant.

Je m'ennuyais. Je n'avais pas de réseau me permettant d'oublier ma solitude sur internet, j'avais déjà fait toutes les tâches habituelles d'un pèlerin et mes vêtements séchaient dehors sous le soleil et le vent chaud près d'un lopin d'herbe jaunie qu'un pin n'avait pas su ombrager.

C'était le deuxième jour depuis ma reprise et vraisemblablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'euphorie que j'avais retrouvée en reprenant le chemin était vite repartie et les longues journées sans grandes villes, sans animations, sans rencontres et sans endroits pour me ravitailler me pesaient. Il n'y avait rien ni personne et le temps dans la solitude était long. Je n'en étais pas à remettre en question ma présence sur le chemin mais moi qui ne croyais en aucun dieu, j'appelais de mes prières quelqu'un qui viendrait briser tout ça.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas bon de rester dans ce lit à me morfondre, je me levai et pris mon téléphone qui, alors que je descendais les escaliers, me vibra dans les mains.

Théo(dorus) : **Bonjour Draco. J'ai enfin appris que tu étais parti de Paris (et depuis au moins deux mois maintenant ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?). D'après tes parents, tu serais maintenant en Espagne. J'espère que tout va bien là-bas, appelle-moi dès que tu peux pour me raconter tout ça.**

Arrivé dans la douceur du soleil de fin d'après-midi, je m'assis sur le banc accolé à la façade et portai mon regard jusqu'à la ligne de nuages blancs qui surplombait l'horizon.

Théodore était un ami qui devait la persistance de sa présence dans ma vie au fait que je ne l'avais pas rencontré au lycée et qu'il avait toujours été extrêmement compréhensif quant à mon mode de fonctionnement et à ma dépression, parce qu'il avait un peu le même et que ça lui avait aussi attiré quelques déconvenues. En somme, Théo était une oreille exceptionnelle avec une intelligence redoutable et une compassion bienfaitrice. Et avant que je ne me ravise, je portai mon téléphone à mon oreille, écoutant avec un léger stress les premières sonneries qui s'arrêtèrent vite sur la voix de Théo.

- **Oui ?**

- **Théo**.

- **Salut** **Draco. Je pensais pas que tu régirais aussi vite après mon message. Comment tu vas ?**

La chaleur dans sa voix m'apaisa un peu et je lui racontai vaguement comment j'en étais venu à me retrouver seul en Espagne, sans chercher à cacher que j'avais fait quelques rencontres qui me faisaient me sentir d'autant plus seul et mal au moment même.

- **Tu parles beaucoup de cet américain là… Cedric. Quelque chose de particulier à me dire là-dessus ?**

- **Je l'aime bien.** , dis-je après une seconde de réflexion.

- **Ah oui ?**

Sa voix taquine me fit sourire et pour contrôler ma gêne, je me levai en direction des fils à linges où mes vêtements ondulaient dans des courants d'air chaud.

- **Pas comme tu le penses. Ou pas autant.**

- **Explique-moi ça parce que tu vas commencer à me perdre.**

- **Comme d'hab '.** , dis-je sans le penser, juste pour l'entendre s'indigner.

Quand mon rire s'éteignit, je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds dont les orteils s'enfonçaient sous les aiguilles grillées du pin parasol.

- **Je crois que… Je crois que le contexte rend les rencontres plus intenses. Et quand tu en fais des bonnes, elles te marquent forcément bien plus qu'en temps normal.**

 **-Bon, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu es tombé amoureux.**

 **-Mais non !** , m'agaçai-je légèrement alors que j'avais très bien entendu le sourire dans sa voix.

J'hésitai un instant à m'assoir sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Je me sentais bien là, même s'il avait fallu pour ça que je traverse des déserts humains, de mornes villages sans vie, des routes au milieu de nulle part presque infinies. Le temps clément me permettait de sentir la chaleur du soleil, réconfortante comme une main sur mon épaule. Je me sentais enveloppé par elle comme un nourrisson dans les bras bienveillants d'un parent aimant et ça chassait doucement la grisaille qui m'envahissait depuis quelque temps.

- **Non** , repris-je **, mais ça me donne envie de rencontrer quelqu'un et d'avoir l'occasion de rester un long moment avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître.**

Ma voix basse rendit le ton de Théo plus doux, presque attendri, ce qui m'empêcha de me sentir mortifié lorsqu'il me demanda :

- **Tu aimerais tomber amoureux, pas vrai ?**

- **Je… Je sais pas… Je suppose que…**

Parler de tout ça me rendait mal à l'aise parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'admettre que moi aussi j'avais envie de recevoir de l'amour et d'en donner. La dépression m'avait obligé à me fortifier pour me protéger et les moqueries reçues m'avaient dépossédé de la possibilité d'exprimer mes émotions, mes envies, voire même mes besoins. C'était donc tout nouveau pour moi de chercher à me défaire du rôle de sans cœur qu'on m'avait donné et que je n'avais pas eu la force de repousser plus longtemps.

Alors est-ce que j'avais envie de tomber amoureux ? Le mot était peut-être fort. Mais je ressentais tout de même l'envie de construire quelque chose, oui. Avoir l'occasion d'apprécier quelqu'un, passer du bon temps avec lui et éventuellement me laisser surprendre par des sentiments. C'était extrêmement embarrassant à admettre. Mais j'avais besoin de vivre. Et si ça pouvait m'aider à m'affranchir de celle solitude qui me collait à l'âme, c'était encore mieux.

- **Oui, un peu.**

Théo ne réagit pas à ma mauvaise foi. Il se contenta de dire, tout aussi doucement que précédemment :

 **-Eh bien je te le souhaite, Draco.**

* * *

 **Un Draco déjà de nouveau seul et qui semble bien triste. Courage Draco, ce ne sera pas pour encore bien longtemps. :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre me ferait bien plaisir n_n**

 **A bientôt o/**


	3. Vers Burgos

**On va faire entrer de nouveaux personnage, qu'en dîtes-vous? :)**

 **Merci aux quelques lecteurs silencieux, même si je vous encourage à justement sortir de votre silence, même pour quelques mots n_n**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je ne cessais pas de penser à mon petit groupe de pèlerins avec qui j'avais franchi les Pyrénées et ma profonde nostalgie continuait de me tourmenter, même en ayant écourté ma convalescence. Je ressentais le besoin profond de marcher avec quelqu'un, faire une rencontre qui éclairerait mon chemin, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Bien évidemment, comme la vie est toujours bien faite, mon vœu fut rapidement exaucé.

Au lendemain d'une journée de marche assez intense passée dans la faim tenace qui m'avait tordu le ventre, je me levai dans le même mouvement que tous les coréens qui n'étaient pas au courant du changement d'heure et qui respectaient l'horaire habituel ancré dans nos corps. Je préparai directement mon sac parce que je n'entendais aucun bruit provenant du restaurant attenant à l'auberge, les deux étant reliés par une simple porte puisque les propriétaires étaient les mêmes.  
Je n'avais plus rien à manger et je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas pouvoir prendre de petit-déjeuner avant de partir, sans savoir si c'était à cause du fait qu'il était encore tôt ou bien parce qu'on était dimanche.

Je pris directement toutes mes affaires avant de descendre les escaliers pour au moins boire un chocolat chaud sucré qui allait m'éviter de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus consistant.

Les pèlerins défilaient devant moi dans l'espace exigüe de l'entrée, la plupart prenait ses chaussures dans l'immense étagère pour aller les lacer dehors une fois chaudement habillés, la nuit encore présente apportant avec elle le froid des premiers jours d'automne.

Au moment où je décidai que j'allais partir à mon tour, je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour accueillir une jeune fille coréenne dont le visage m'était familier. Nous échangeâmes des salutations et un sourire puis j'attrapai mes chaussures et les laçai en silence tandis qu'elle s'affairait à enfiler des genouillères par-dessus son pantalon.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte en lui souhaitant un Buen Camino, je me ravisai pour lui demander si par hasard elle ne savait pas où est-ce que je pourrais trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle me confia s'être posée la même question, la porte fermée ne nous permettant même pas d'accéder au distributeur de l'autre côté, et me conseilla de marcher en espérant trouver quelque chose d'ouvert dans un village voisin. Un dernier sourire échangé et je m'élançai dans la nuit pourprée d'aube.

Les villages déserts aux bars fermés renforcèrent un peu plus le sentiment de lassitude et de solitude qui m'accompagnaient depuis au moins mon départ de la veille.  
Malgré tout, la beauté du paysage me réconfortait un peu et j'attaquai l'ascension d'une colline le ventre vide mais le cœur un peu réchauffé à l'idée du lever de soleil que j'allais pouvoir embrasser d'en haut.

Il fut magnifique et me chauffa agréablement, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon corps épuisé. J'hésitais même à enlever une épaisseur, du moins jusqu'à mon arrivée au sommet où une croix immense agrémentée de milliers de mots, colliers, bracelets ou photos laissées par les pèlerins était plantée. Le vent glacial qui faisait tinter certaines babioles accrochées à la croix me fit l'effet d'une claque et mon humeur se dégrada à la vue d'un tel paysage vide et balayé par des bourrasques insupportables. Même si j'étais pressé d'aller me mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri dans les petits bois que j'avais finalement repérés un peu en contrebas, je pris le temps de faire une entorse à mes règles et sortis mon mp3 pour écouter une musique qui m'était instantanément venue à l'esprit à la vision de cet horizon qui semblait dévasté par une apocalypse. Nuclear de Mike Oldfield, que j'avais tant écoutée dans les tréfonds de ma dépression. Je la lançai et même si la concordance entre la musique et l'atmosphère du lieu était lourde, je me sentis un peu revivre.

Je chantais avec l'assurance que personne ne m'entendrait grâce au vent quand je passai devant un groupe en train de se prendre en photo en riant aux éclats. Je tentai de les ignorer en maintenant mon pas rapide et profitai du répit que m'accordaient les arbres. Mon visage sembla chauffer d'un coup sans l'emprise du vent. Je sortis du bois et entamai une descente sous des nuages menaçants qui me semblaient prêts à se rompre à tout instant. Je dépassai plusieurs personnes, toujours avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles pour tenter de construire une bonne humeur à coup de sifflotements, de claquements de doigts, de hochements de tête et de quelques chants.

Un village se dessinait un plus bas à ma gauche lorsque le chemin se sépara en deux avec l'avertissement qu'il serait difficile de trouver de l'eau dans les prochains kilomètres et qu'il fallait s'engager dans la folle descente vers le village niché dans une cuvette si l'on souhaitait se réapprovisionner. Mes gourdes étant pleines et le temps peu propice à une soif, je poursuivis ma route. Dans une énième pente, je remarquai que les nuages noirs s'étaient subitement écartés pour laisser place à un soleil éclatant qui commença à me faire oublier ma faim qui émergeait doucement en un malaise diffus et désagréable.

Au détour d'un virage, alors que je m'essayais avec amusement à chanter quelques chansons de Jacques Higelin dont les phrasés presque théâtraux avaient bercés mon enfance, j'observai que de nombreuses personnes ralentissaient leur rythme pour s'arrêter et j'aperçu enfin l'établissement que la providence, ou plus vraisemblablement l'attrait du gain, avait voulu ouvert.

J'appuyai mes bâtons contre la façade avec des mains un peu tremblantes d'impatience et de faim, au milieu d'autres aux tailles et couleurs variés, installai mon sac vers une table à l'ombre de la terrasse, même si je savais que le chaleur accumulée par la marche allait très rapidement redescendre et partis commander avec un soupçon de bonheur.

Le croissant à la crème sembla n'avoir jamais existé tant il disparut rapidement et il ne me resta plus que mon chocolat chaud que je savourais lentement en regardant mes comparses passer, les éclats de l'astre éblouissant par instant mes yeux gris.  
Alors que je guettais les arrivées, une jeune fille aux genouillères enfilées par-dessus le pantalon se présenta devant moi, essoufflée mais tous sourires.

-Tu as trouvé finalement ! , me dit-elle en anglais en pointant la petite assiette vide devant moi.

-Il semblerait. , lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle se déchargea de son sac en soupirant de bien-être puis me demanda si je voulais bien qu'elle se joigne à moi puis mon accord donné si je pouvais garder ses affaires pendant qu'elle partait chercher à manger. Le froid nous poussa à nous rendre à l'intérieur et aller nous assoir à la table qui venait de se libérer. La discussion démarra pendant que l'on engloutissait nos sandwich œuf-bacon. Je ne m'étonnais pas de la familiarité entre nous, ni de la facilité avec laquelle nous discutions : j'avais appris que c'était un des pans de la magie du chemin. Ca avait quelque chose d'unificateur.

Bercé par la chaleur et les bruits du lieu, je laissais dériver mes yeux sur les gens attablés, le regard malgré tout un peu dans le vague. Lorsque je parvins à me concentrer, je remarquai une belle jeune femme, petite brune percée aux cheveux bouclés qui ne m'était pas inconnue, plongée dans une conversation passionnée avec un homme très grand, stretché, coiffé d'un bonnet et avec un fort accent, ainsi qu'avec une deuxième jeune fille brune joliment enrobée. Je leur adressai un sourire pour détourner leur attention de ma scrutation pensive puis me tournai vers Lee, la coréenne, qui consultait son téléphone et me regarda à son tour. Après un bref échange visuel, nous nous levâmes d'un accord tacite et je me réjouis à l'idée de pouvoir marcher avec quelqu'un, échanger en anglais et faire passer le temps ainsi que la longue arrivée dans la ville de Burgos par la zone industrielle plus rapidement.

Tu vois, c'est ça le destin.

Si je n'avais pas vécu ces derniers jours presque sans argent et sans nourriture à cause du manque de distributeurs et d'épiceries, je ne lui aurais peut-être pas parlé ce matin-là avant de partir de l'auberge. Elle ne serait sans doute pas venue s'assoir à côté de moi au bar, nous n'aurions pas marché ensemble et je n'aurais jamais trouvé le refuge où je comptais me rendre parce que le manque d'argent m'avait fait considérer un donativo avec dîner et petit-déjeuner compris comme une bonne possibilité. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé parce qu'il n'était pas directement sur le chemin et qu'il aurait fallu que la 3G fonctionne sur mon téléphone en Espagne afin que je puisse utiliser Google Maps et savoir qu'il me faudrait franchir le canal et un parc pour enfin trouver les premiers panneaux un peu cachés indiquant le refuge que je ne me serais pas amusé à chercher à travers toute la ville avec des jambes aussi raides de fatigue.

Sans tout ça, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

L'ouverture du refuge n'allait pas se faire avant au moins une bonne heure alors nous allâmes nous installer sur un banc au soleil, saluant au passage le trio du bar que nous n'avions pas cessé de croiser.

Je profitais de la chaleur bienfaitrice qui rendait plus supportable la fatigue dans l'attente lorsqu'un éclat de voix à ma droite me fit rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Je ne vis rien d'autre qu'un nouvel arrivant qui se faisait saluer par le trio, dont le coupe-vent vert profond qu'il était en train de retirer contrastait très nettement avec sa peau d'un caramel prononcé. Il avait fini de ranger son vêtement dans son sac orange vif sur lequel étaient accrochés des bâtons quand nos regards se croisèrent. Je souris en lui adressant un signe de tête et il me les rendit avant de détourner son attention sur son téléphone qu'il venait de sortir, une main passant dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés par le vent.

Tu dégageais vraiment quelque chose de spécial que je percevais même aussi loin de toi, quelque chose qui me donnait envie de m'approcher pour que tu me prennes sous ta protection et m'enveloppe dans cette assurance qui dansait autour de toi comme une aura. Elle pulsait et m'appelait doucement mais je me rendis vite compte que je te fixais depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit pas aperçu par quiconque alors je reportai mon attention sur Lee qui me proposait, la bouche pleine, de piocher dans son paquet de chips au piment. Je refusai en riant, concentrant tous mes efforts pour ne plus te regarder.

* * *

En dépit des règles strictes du refuge qui s'avérait être religieux donc composé d'une chapelle au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment à trois étages dont les immenses escaliers résonnaient beaucoup, les hospitalières étaient globalement très sympathiques, même celle qui au premier abord m'avait paru très sèche. Par le plus grand des hasards, l'équipe était entièrement française cette semaine-là et ça me réconforta de savoir que je pourrais enfin utiliser ma langue maternelle si je le souhaitais.

L'hospitalière que j'avais crainte au début retrouva grâce à mes yeux lorsque je remarquai que, lors de la constitution des chambrées, elle prêta attention à ne pas séparer les groupes déjà formés, cette amabilité passant à la trappe à cause de son ton très directif. Je pris donc la direction de la chambre du fond avec Lee et un couple de retraités français qui connaissait déjà les lieux tandis que le trio du bar et toi partirent dans la seconde disponible, la plus proche du palier.

Epuisé, j'étalai mon sac de couchage, mis mon portable à charger et sortis mon carnet, avec ce sentiment de bien-être qui affluait doucement en moi, à mesure que je prenais conscience que j'avais un lit au chaud pour dormir ce soir après un repas partagé avec les autres.

Après un long moment à écouter de la musique sur mon lit, je me forçai un peu à bouger pour aller chercher le mot de passe du wifi qui se trouvait sur un panneau en liège, dans le salon qui se situait en face du couloir des chambres. Lee m'avait demandé si elle pouvait m'ajouter sur Facebook afin de garder contact les prochains jours, elle souhaitant rester à Burgos pour se reposer, j'avais donc besoin de réseau.  
Sur le palier, je te vis installé dans un des fauteuils vieillots, lisant paisiblement dans la lumière naturelle qui perçait depuis le plafond vitré. Tu relevas la tête à mon passage et nous nous sourîmes doucement. Tes yeux verts luisaient d'une tranquillité désarmante et j'aurais voulu être capable de dire autre chose qu'une salutation pour enfin entendre ta voix. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire et les chuchotements étaient de mise lorsque nous n'étions pas dans les chambres ou dans la salle à manger, c'est pourquoi je poursuivis ma quête après un dernier regard.  
Je tombai sur la femme du couple français qui se tenait exactement devant ce que je cherchais, droite, presqu'un peu rigide, une mèche de ses cheveux gris coupés au carré retenue par une barrette noire. Elle m'adressa un sourire un peu crispé et quand elle vit que je sortais mon téléphone, elle me demanda aussitôt, très poliment, de l'aider pour rentrer le mot de passe. Je me penchai sur son Iphone et ma fatigue fit monter un rire que j'eus du mal à réprimer lorsque son écran s'alluma sur une peinture représentant Jésus.

* * *

A mon retour dans le salon, dans l'optique d'écrire et de rattraper mon retard dans la narration de certains événements, tu étais là, assis sur l'une des banquettes, en train de poser ta liseuse au profit de ton téléphone en train de charger. Toi aussi tu avais répondu à l'invitation de la jeune et gentille hospitalière qui nous avait proposé d'une voix douce de venir nous installer dès que nous le souhaiterions. Nous nous sourîmes à nouveau puis, justement, elle arriva et vint s'assoir avec nous pour engager la conversation et tuer le silence timide qui planait entre nous. Nous nous présentâmes sommairement comme toujours sur le Camino, parlant de notre pays d'origine, de là où nous étions partis, où nous étions la veille –et j'appris que si je ne t'avais jamais vu, c'était parce que tu venais de marcher quarante kilomètres ce jour-là. Et j'eus enfin ton prénom. Harry.  
Le mien t'étonna, tu ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant et ta mine étonnée semblait aussi appréciatrice.

Une dizaine de minutes de conversation plus tard, une hospitalière, vieille femme aux yeux très doux, vint nous informer que la messe à laquelle nous aurions pu participer si nous l'avions souhaité était presque terminée et qu'une bénédiction des pèlerins allait commencer dans quelques instants avant le dîner. Tu choisis d'y participer tandis que je restais avec les deux femmes, proposant de les aider pour mettre la table puisqu'elles m'avaient gentiment chassé de la cuisine.

Au dîner, le hasard fit que je me retrouvai quasiment face à toi. La jeune femme avec qui nous avions discuté tous les deux se trouvait en bout de table, à ma gauche et animait la conversation par quelques anecdotes. Son espagnol était tout à fait bon mais son anglais pas terrible et je l'aidais quelques fois à traduire pour le couple de français, ou bien traduisais pour les autres ce qu'ils ne se prenaient pas la peine de raconter autrement qu'en français.

Je me sentais bien, quoique le bruit des conversations m'endormait peut-être un peu et que j'avais quelques fois une pointe amère et envieuse qui me serrait le ventre lorsque l'hospitalière parlait avec toi. J'aurais aimé démarrer une conversation avec toi et pouvoir dépasser les coups d'œil que nous nous lancions.  
Malgré tout, je me laissais peu à peu gagner par la bonne humeur qui se construisait par nos interactions teintée de sincère cordialité que nous entretenions en dépit de nos fatigues respectives. Je me disais que si je devais un jour voir l'un de nos repas de famille se trouver être chaleureux, il ressemblerait sans aucun doute à ce que je vivais ce soir là.

* * *

A la fin du repas, alors que nous finissions de débarrasser la table, le français s'employa à raconter avec entrain une anecdote dans notre langue aux hospitalières, devant ta tête intéressée mais décontenancée. Avec un sourire, je te demandai si tu avais envie que je tente de traduire ce qu'il disait et tu me répondis que ce serait avec plaisir si ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je m'exécutai sous ton regard attentif et perçant qui m'empêcha de te regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que nous nous fassions réquisitionner pour dresser la table du petit-déjeuner avant de procéder à une veillée spirituelle. Elle ne dura pas très longtemps mais à la fin de celle-ci, chacun regagna sa chambre, sauf nous, qui restâmes dans le salon pour discuter, toi délaissant ta liseuse et ton téléphone, moi mon carnet, mon téléphone et mon mp3.  
Le moment était simple, l'échange plaisant, nous riions un peu, nous racontant quelques points de nos vies avec de moins en moins de timidité. J'appris que tu avais vingt-huit ans, soit dix de plus que moi, et que tu étais infirmier, quelque part aux Etats-Unis. Tu semblas étonné lorsque tu découvris mon âge, te demandant qu'est-ce qui avait pu me pousser à me lancer sur le Camino aussi jeune, comme tous ceux à qui j'avais sommairement raconté mon histoire.  
Finalement une hospitalière vint nous trouver dans le salon et nous ramena à la réalité pour nous informer que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait et qu'il faudrait que nous songions à aller nous préparer pour dormir. Nous nous levâmes presqu'aussitôt en nous rendant compte que nous étions fatigués et rassembler mes affaires me permit d'oublier ma frustration d'être sur la banquette opposée à la tienne, mon être réclamant la découverte de la sensation de ta chaleur à mes côtés. Pour passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible, je décidai de partir me coucher et tu suivis le mouvement.

* * *

 **Le voilà enfin, notre Harry chéri. Vous l'attendiez? :3**

 **A bientôt o/**


	4. Hornillos del Camino

**Nouveau chapitre, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on entre déjà dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et merci encore à withehoni pour ta review. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, Lee me confirma qu'elle restait une journée de plus à Burgos plutôt que de repartir tout de suite. Je voyais déjà poindre vers moi la pesanteur de la solitude et je ne pus réprimer mon anxiété teintée de compréhension qui me rendit fébrile.

Quand je posai mes affaires sur le palier, tu étais en train d'empaqueter les tiennes, dos à moi après m'avoir salué en souriant. J'aperçu le regard de mon amie passer de toi à moi mais elle ne dit rien et je partis remercier les hospitalières dans le salon. En retournant sur mes pas, je remarquai que tu n'étais déjà plus là et je descendis les escaliers avec toutes les peines du monde pour masquer mon impatience et attendre Lee. En entrant dans la salle où nous avions tous laissés nos chaussures et nos bâtons, mon cœur sembla ne pas savoir s'il devait s'apaiser parce que je t'avais vu ou bien battre un peu plus fort avec espoir. J'avais envie de prolonger nos discussions de la veille, envie de te découvrir et je me calmai pour de bon lorsque je demandai, presqu'indépendamment de ma volonté :

-Est-ce que vous savez comment on retrouve le chemin depuis ici ?

-Aucune idée.

-Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr. , grimaças-tu.

Les mots s'en allèrent de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte mais je me sentais soudainement si serein que je ne m'en inquiétai pas.

-On essaye de le retrouver ensemble ?

Tu relevas les yeux de tes chaussures que tu étais étonnamment long à chausser et hochas la tête.

-Ca me va. Je crois même que je m'en sentirais mieux si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La partie était gagnée. Une longue journée avec toi se profilait désormais et je me sentis bien à l'idée de ne pas retourner tout de suite à une marche en solitaire.

En sortant de l'auberge, je saluai Lee une dernière fois en lui souhaitant un bon repos, espérant la revoir prochainement et je m'empressai de te suivre et engager directement la conversation sans étrangement en ressentir la moindre difficulté.

J'étais moi aussi rassuré d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me serais pas senti suffisamment à l'aise pour déambuler seul dans les rues de Burgos à la recherche de flèches jaunes ou de coquilles au sol. J'étais tout autant enjoué à l'idée de passer du temps avec toi, aussi court devait-il être. Je me souvenais bien évidemment que la veille tu avais fait quarante kilomètre et je me doutais que tu souhaitais poursuivre à ce rythme là, que je ne voulais pas tenter et que je ne pouvais pas tenir plusieurs jours d'affilés. Ainsi, je savourai déjà cette seule journée qui m'attendait.

Tu demandas la route dans un espagnol approximatif à un passant et nous pûmes retrouver la bonne voie que, plongés dans nos bavardages endiablés, nous perdîmes aussitôt. Sans perdre de temps, nous échangeâmes nos avis sur ce que nous devrions faire et tombâmes d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait rejoindre la cathédrale parce que le chemin devait forcément passer à ses pieds.

La sortie de la ville se fit sous une lumière exceptionnelle et beaucoup de confidences. Je me sentais à l'aise avec toi et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque. Je sentais quelque chose chez toi dans ta manière d'interroger, de bouger et de parler qui entrait en résonnance avec une part de moi, sans que je ne parvienne à déceler laquelle. Ca me te rendait agréablement familier et j'appréhendais fugitivement parfois le moment où nous arriverions au village où je comptais m'arrêter, toi ayant encore dix bons kilomètres à faire à partir de ce point là. J'essayais de ne pas y penser et me concentrais plutôt sur la conversation incroyable et inattendue qui me donnait l'impression de te connaître depuis des années.

Mon niveau d'anglais avec été une grande source d'inquiétude avant que je ne franchisse les Pyrénées. Durant mes études, divers professeurs avaient pris l'habitude de me descendre à la moindre faute, me donnant honte et me rendant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de parler.  
Pourtant j'arrivais à mener une conversation avec toi en anglais. Je te comprenais et je pouvais te répondre, même avec des mots simples, sur tous les sujets qui se présentaient. L'astronomie et ton explication des trous noirs, ta fascination pour la théorie des univers parallèles, notre avis sur le paranormal, la vie après la mort, la réincarnation, nos goûts filmiques, nos croyances, nos religions, quelles seraient les causes d'une fin du monde. Je me prenais à espérer pouvoir marcher avec toi pendant quelques jours parce que je savais, je sentais que nous avions beaucoup à nous apporter lorsque nous débouchâmes sur une plaine où le vent se déchaînait. Je te proposai d'écouter deux morceaux que j'écoutais depuis des années, qui me suivaient à travers elles et que j'avais redécouverts voire écoutés autrement sur le chemin et tu acceptas avec entrain. Nous n'aurions pas pu les écouter avec le vent qui soufflait alors je sortis mes écouteurs et nous reliai avec.

Nous marchâmes, enfermés dans une même bulle un peu décrochée de la réalité, douce et bercée par les rythmiques lancinantes de « Left Side Drive ». Nous ne nous rendions plus compte du vent ni de la monotonie de la plaine. Nous étions obligés de marcher très près l'un de l'autre et je sentais juste ton bras dénudé qui me frôlait parfois et les frissons qui te secouaient, en échos aux miens lorsque la musique nous emportait.

Au bout d'un long moment, le chemin disparu subitement et je compris que nous allions entamer une descente vers un village. Je n'avais aucune idée duquel il pouvait s'agir puisque je n'avais même pas pensé à faire mes habituels calculs et estimations. Mais lorsque je vis enfin un panneau qui m'indiqua que c'était bel et bien la fin de mon étape, tu parus étonné par la vitesse de notre marche qui n'avait pas été impactée par les longues discussions ininterrompues. J'ajoutai que c'était de toute façon une bonne chose parce que j'avais faim et mes fausses lamentations te firent rire. Je m'étonnai qu'après tous ces kilomètres, tu ne ressentes pas le besoin de manger mais ne dit rien lorsque tu décidas de m'accompagner jusqu'au premier bar ouvert. Tu commandas un café et moi le menu coca-pizza qui n'avait rien de gastronomique mais qui ravissait déjà mon estomac.

Nous nous assîmes face à face avec un soupir de soulagement qui nous fit sourire, après avoir salué toutes les têtes connues. C'était des gens que j'avais déjà croisé, que je revoyais de temps à autre, avec qui je discutais ponctuellement mais toujours en face à face. Des gens que je perdrais de vue sitôt Santiago atteint. Et je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de la même manière avec toi. Je me surpris à te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas de me donner quelque chose afin que l'on puisse rester en contact et tu me répondis tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucun problème en te saisissant de ton téléphone. Tu m'ouvris ton facebook où j'entrai mon nom afin d'envoyer une demande d'ajout.  
Tu profitas également du wifi du bar-restaurant pour télécharger sur Spotify des albums des deux groupes que je t'avais fait écouter : Boards of Canada et Massive Attack. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de mon omoplate gauche douloureuse en faisant lentement rouler mon épaule. C'était peu agréable alors je portai ma main à mon trapèze pour le tenir et guider mes mouvements. Le geste te fit relever les yeux. Tu me demandas si je voulais que tu essaies de tenter quelque chose et je grimaçai une approbation, perdu entre la douleur et la confusion.

Tu te levas en frottant tes mains et te glissas derrière moi. Ta chaleur irradia directement ma nuque et je fus heureux que tu fusses dans mon dos parce que je n'étais pas certain de ne pas être en train de rougir. Tes mains fermes empoignèrent mes épaules et je déglutis. Tu m'incitas à prendre de profondes respirations pendant que tu me manipulais l'épaule et ça me calma un peu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que, malgré ta connaissance de quelques expériences traumatiques dans mes années lycées, tu agissais normalement et que, étonnamment, moi aussi. Je ne ressentais pas le malaise habituel quand quelqu'un me touchait qui me poursuivait depuis ces instants là. Ca me surprenait autant que ça m'apaisait. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment, je sus qu'il était possible que quelqu'un passe mes barrières pour m'aider à les détruire. C'était réconfortant.

Mon repas englouti sans que tu n'y touches malgré mes propositions et une bière chacun plus tard, je décidai de me rendre à l'auberge municipale pour me reposer. Les notes réglées, tu me suivis et une fois dehors, me dis : « Je pense que je vais changer d'avis. ». Tu jetas un œil à ton topoguide puis à l'heure. Tu bâillas et confirmas finalement que tu restais avec moi. J'avais voulu y croire, j'étais servi.

Est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir qu'il me deviendrait familier de prendre ma douche en même temps que toi, de faire ma lessive en ta présence, de manger avec toi, boire un coup avec toi, écrire en silence à tes côtés pendant que tu lisais, regarder des vidéos avec toi, parler avec toi et dormir dans un lit près du tien ? Absolument pas.

Mais à ce moment là, je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps tout ça allait durer alors j'osais plus pour profiter au mieux des instants que nous avions devant nous. Je te proposai, le soir venu, qu'on aille manger un bout au même restaurant que tout à l'heure quand tu manifestas enfin des signes de faim même minimes. Malheureusement, nous arrivâmes un peu trop tôt pour pouvoir être servi. Mais dehors, le vent était glacé alors que dans le restaurant, un poêle à bois diffusait une chaleur agréable. Nous décidâmes alors de rester et commandâmes des bières en attendant que la cuisine ouvre.

Au fil de la soirée, nous parlâmes plus amplement de nous, rîmes, nous taquinâmes et le jour déclina lentement par la vitre derrière moi. Nous nous levâmes pour regarder le coucher de soleil, un peu plus tard pour regarder les étoiles.

Tu fus rapidement calé et ne finis pas ton plat. Cependant tu restas avec moi et nous continuâmes à parler. Nos assiettes débarrassées, tu parvins à obtenir une bière à la place de ton dessert et nous restâmes encore un peu plus longtemps, sans penser à ceux qui rejoignaient le restaurant, ceux qui parlaient fort, riaient, commentaient les émissions qui passaient à la télé.

Tu t'assurais fréquemment que je me sentais bien, me demandais si je préférais rester ou rentrer. C'était agréable. Surtout lorsque ça me permettait de savoir que tu voulais toi aussi prolonger la soirée avec moi. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, nous décidâmes de retourner à l'auberge. Lorsque tu revins des toilettes, tu me demandas si j'étais prêt et je te répondis que je devais d'abord payer ma part.

-Je l'ai fait.

-Quoi ? , m'étonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Tu avais les yeux un peu baissés, l'air gêné mais un petit sourire flottait sur tes lèvres.

-Je sais pas… Merci…

-Non, merci à toi. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

Dehors, le temps était toujours aussi glacial et nous sautillâmes en geignant pour nous réchauffer. A l'auberge, je tentai d'appeler mes parents puis, manque de fatigue et envie de prolonger la soirée obligent, je descendis les escaliers et passai le rideau épais pour te retrouver dans le salon-cuisine où il n'y avait que nous. Au début chacun de notre côté, nous finîmes par nous assoir côte à côte sur le canapé près d'un feu qui s'éteignait doucement.

Nous profitâmes de la bouteille de vin achetée un peu plus tôt par un pèlerin laissée sur la table à l'attention des autres et achevâmes la soirée épaule contre épaule, à rire et à nous montrer diverses choses sur nos téléphones.

* * *

 **Bon tout ceci est très calme pour l'instant mais il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, non? :)**

 **A bientôt o/**


	5. Vers Castrojeriz

**Désolée pour ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs abonnements si vous avez reçu plein de mails d'un coup, j'ai dû faire quelques corrections de fautes qui étaient passées à la trappe malgré mes (trop) nombreuses relectures assidues.**

 **Bien, maintenant que Draco et Harry sont enfin réunis, le spectacle commence. :3**

* * *

Au matin, alors que le dortoir dans lequel nous étions se réveillait doucement, nous préparâmes nos affaires d'un même mouvement, toi peut-être un peu plus rapidement que moi. J'angoissais légèrement à l'idée que tu aies fini avant moi et que tu décides de partir sans attendre alors c'est le cœur palpitant que je partis chercher mes bâtons et mes chaussures aussitôt après avoir bouclé et sanglé correctement mon sac. Mes lacets ne me parurent jamais aussi difficiles à faire qu'à cet instant où j'avais les doigts tremblants de hâte, d'autant plus que lorsque je levais la tête, je ne te distinguais pas derrière le moi, dans la minuscule entrée de l'auberge, ni à travers le rideau de longues bandelettes de plastique qu'il fallait franchir en les écartant.

Je m'attendais déjà à devoir marcher rapidement pour essayer de te rattraper l'air de rien mais pris tout de même le temps de fermer mes vestes et ajuster mon foulard avant de hisser mon sac sur mon dos parce que le vent qui agitait tranquillement le rideau malgré le vis-à-vis direct de l'entrée avec une église me semblait assez froid pour mon esprit encore un peu endormi malgré un bon petit-déjeuner.

Je me précipitai en essayant de camoufler mon empressement, me fustigeant pour mon attitude ridicule mais irrépressible, le lourd plastique claquant autour de moi. Un peu ébloui par la lumière blanche de cette matinée froide, je ne vis pas tout de suite ta silhouette tout en muscles à la peau dorée qui m'attendait en souriant. Mon cœur apaisa sa course et je souris à mon tour pour te donner mon assentiment quand tu me demandas si j'étais prêt à partir.

-Alors on y va !

Le début de journée fut tranquille, le temps que nos muscles chauffent en même temps que le soleil bienveillant et que tu cesses d'essayer d'approcher un chien qui trottinait gaiement devant nous, sa longue chaîne par laquelle il aurait dû rester attaché serpentant derrière lui dans un bruissement métallique qui sifflait dans le village désert.  
Tu ne t'offusquas même pas lorsque je ris de tes tentatives de l'appeler par quelques mots espagnols. Tu semblais au contraire aussi bien amusé par toi-même que par le fait que tu me faisais rire. La marche reprit en silence mais dans la bonne humeur et je déclinai ta proposition que tu me fis de me prêter tes gants lorsque tu me vis me frotter longuement les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'activité physique et le soleil fassent leur office.

Et j'eus raison. Quelques heures plus tard, coupe-vents et polaires enlevés, la chaleur était tellement intense qu'elle me rendait somnolent. Alors que nous étions sur un chemin à flanc de colline et qu'à nos pieds reposait un vallon, je pris la parole, ma voix aussi molle que mes pas :

-Des fois, j'ai tellement envie de me mettre dans un fossé et de dormir.

Tu m'étudias avec intérêt, l'air concerné, et me proposas qu'on fasse une pause. Avant, j'aurais sans doute dit non dans l'espoir de ne pas déranger, mais je préférai opter pour la communication et te consulter pour savoir ce que tu en pensais. Tu m'appris que tu n'étais pas contre et je te désignai alors, légèrement plus bas que l'étroit chemin sur lequel nous avancions, une large plateforme de terre et d'herbes folles qui te convint. Prudemment, nous descendîmes jusqu'à elle. Je posai mon sac à terre pour m'allonger et m'en servir comme appui-tête et tu fis de même en t'installant à moins d'un mètre de moi.

J'inspirais lentement le vent tiède bienfaisant pour calmer mon cœur même si l'odeur qu'il apportait, ton odeur musquée mêlée à ton parfum, troublait parfois son rythme. Le compromis entre la bise et le soleil haut dans le ciel bleu était parfait. Ses rayons achevaient, avec le bienfait du repos après l'effort, de m'emplir d'une incroyable sérénité.

Nous soupirions de concert, bienheureux, comme si l'astre, malgré notre petitesse dans l'immensité de ce paysage merveilleux, savait précisément où nous nous trouvions et ne brillait que pour nous.

Après quelques instants de silence, parfois troublé par des pèlerins qui passaient en bavardant ou en faisant claquer leurs bâtons, ton mouvement me sortit de mes pensées et je me tournai vers toi pour voir ce que tu faisais. Lorsque je remarquai que tu démêlais tant bien que mal tes écouteurs, je te demandai si je pouvais en avoir un et tu pris une expression étonnée, comme si la question ne se posait même pas, alors que tu t'exclamais :

-Bien sûr !

J'en profitai pour rapprocher discrètement mon sac du tien, aussi bien pour que le fil ne soit pas tendu entre nous qu'en espérant que la nouvelle distance était suffisante pour que nos jambes se touchent à un moment ou à un autre, même si je ne m'expliquais pas ce besoin de contact que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant.

Tu lanças une playlist qui me replongea dans un état de somnolence et qui me fit d'autant plus profiter de la vue que j'avais en face de moi, le peu de fois où j'ouvrais paresseusement les paupières.

Bercé par la musique dans une oreille, le vent dans l'autre, je ne fis qu'une courte halte dans la réalité au moment d'échanger ton portable pour mon mp3 lorsque nous tombâmes d'accord pour prolonger la pause tant nous nous sentions bien. Parfois, au détour d'une envie de changer de position pour soulager nos jambes, nos genoux se touchaient doucement, quelques fois en à peine plus qu'un effleurement. A chaque fois, une paisible sensation de légèreté me prenait au creux du ventre.

De temps en temps, je tournais la tête de ton côté pour regarder ton profil apaisé, tes cils délicats que je voyais par le profil de tes lunettes de soleil, ton nez droit et la courbe de tes lèvres closes et dans le déroulement d'un long frisson, je me rendais compte que j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

Tes yeux papillonnèrent et se plissèrent pour échapper à la luminosité malgré tes verres teintés avant de se poser sur moi à la fin d'une chanson. Il y eut un instant de flottement où ma nervosité me fit grimacer un sourire qui en fit naître un chaleureux sur tes lèvres.

-Tu as encore besoin de temps ?

Je m'étirai pour dissiper la langueur qui s'était emparée de mon corps endormi et marmonnai :

-Non, on peut y aller.

Je rangeai mon mp3 lorsque tu chassas d'une main souple une herbe sèche accrochée au niveau de mon épaule. J'eus un regard pour tes longs doigts jusqu'à ce que tu les retires de mon corps.

-J'ai vraiment aimé les chansons que tu as mises.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle tu as préféré ? , te demandai-je en tentant de me reconcentrer.

-J'ai particulièrement apprécié celle avec les voix angoissantes au début. Elle est… Originale.

Tu m'attendais alors que je remontais difficilement la côte aux herbes hautes et sèche, ta bouteille d'eau à la main.

-Je l'aime aussi. , dis-je en arrivant à tes côtés. Elle vient d'une série que j'adore. Tu connais Utopia ?

L'après-midi passa rapidement, alors que nous enchaînions les synopsis des séries que l'on se conseillait puis lorsque nous partîmes sur le sujet des dilemmes moraux qui découlait du moment où tu revins sur l'histoire d'Utopia que j'avais tenté de t'expliquer dans mon anglais basique et qui avait eu l'air de t'intéresser.

Côte à côte ou l'un de nous devant l'autre quand il fallait s'écarter pour laisser passer une voiture lorsque nous fûmes sur la route, derrière ligne droite avant le village qui marquait la fin de notre journée, la conversation progressait, notre goût pour la philosophie ayant reprit le dessus. Elle prit fin lorsque nous entrâmes dans le village qui prenait naissance en bas d'une colline et qui semblait s'organiser tout autour de sa base. Nous ne pûmes plus longtemps échanger nos points de vue sur la meilleure façon de vivre pour être heureux puisqu'il nous fallut regarder quelles auberges étaient encore ouvertes à cette période de l'année.

Quand nous nous remîmes en route pour atteindre celle que nous avions repérée, dans les dédales des chaudes rues de pierre, la discussion repartit sur des dilemmes – de quelle manière nous préférerions mourir- et il fut amusant de constater une nouvelle fois que très souvent, nos réflexions prenaient des chemins parallèles.  
Une fois la frénésie passée, nous parlâmes du fait que tu apprenais le français et que, en plus du français et de l'anglais, j'avais également appris l'allemand. Tu demandas à entendre les mots utilisés dans ces trois longues pour les couleurs et il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans ta manière de me regarder avec une pointe d'enthousiasme et d'admiration.

-Je sais que tu es déjà allé en Italie, en Allemagne et autres mais est-ce qu'il y a des pays dans lesquelles tu aimerais aller ? , me questionnas-tu alors que s'élevait devant nous une immense pente que nous longeâmes finalement.

-Mmh, j'aimerais aller dans un pays anglophone mais j'ai peur qu'on ne me comprenne pas.

-Je te comprends très bien ! , ris-tu.

-Ouais mais mon accent…

J'achevai ma phrase par une grimace lorsque tu te retournas vers moi et tu me souris avec douceur.

-Moi je trouve que tu as un accent vraiment charmant.

Je fronçai mon nez dans une mine peu convaincue pour tenter de te cacher le sourire incontrôlable que tu avais fait naître.

-Franchement, ça risque plus d'attirer les gens qu'autre chose. , m'assuras-tu en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'haussai les épaules pour te signifier que j'abandonnai et tu ris en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

Au niveau d'un panneau planté au début d'une route qui montait jusqu'en haut de la colline, je m'étonnai :

-C'est un château qu'il y a là-haut ?

Au pied de la pente, il nous était impossible de le voir et tu parus aussi intéressé que moi.

-Ca te dit qu'on aille là-haut dans l'après-midi ?

-Carrément ! Mais d'abord faut qu'on trouve un resto, j'ai vraiment trop faim !

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai un peu faim.

Je me tournai brusquement vers toi et te regardai avec un air de surprise exagérée qui te fit rire.

-Quoi ?! Toi, Harry, tu as faim ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tu me donnas un petit coup sur le bras en éclatant de rire avec moi.

En arrivant sur une place, des exclamations nous firent regarder vers un bâtiment en haut d'une volée d'escaliers menant sur une terrasse d'où des pèlerins que nous avions croisés dans la journée nous faisaient signe. Nous échangeâmes un regard avant de monter l'escalier d'un même mouvement et je ne me retins pas lorsque j'eus envie de te dire que j'étais curieux de voir ton écriture.

-Pourquoi ?

Je m'attendais à un peu de moquerie mais ton intérêt réel me toucha. Plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus je découvrais une personne ouverte et peu portée sur le jugement et ça me faisait un bien fou parce que ça me libérait moi-même.

-Je sais pas, c'est important pour moi.

Tu acquiesças et me souris une nouvelle fois avant de te mettre à saluer tous ceux qui nous accueillaient.

* * *

 **J'ai jamais dit que ça allait pas mettre du temps à se construire par contre. :3 Est-ce que le slow-burn vous dérange? Dîtes-moi tout. :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui me lisent.**

 **A bientôt o/**


	6. Castrojeriz

Après un agréable repas partagé dans les rayons du soleil de début d'après-midi qui réchauffait toutes les pierres de Castrojeriz, tu partis chercher ta liseuse et t'installer sur ton lit tandis que je profitais du temps si clément que mes parents m'avaient dit m'envier. Assis sur un banc de la terrasse, je passais distraitement ma main dans le pelage noir et brûlant d'une chatte au ventre proéminant. Je pensais à mon propre chat qui m'attendait chez mes parents, cette petite boule de poils qui ne se montrait tendre qu'avec moi, boudant les autres occupants de la maison dès que je n'étais pas là, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le profond attachement que l'on se vouait l'un à l'autre.  
Je songeai à quel point je serais heureux de le revoir mais si peu d'être rentré.

Il y avait tant de choses que je craignais de retrouver. L'appartement entier, pour ce qu'il représentait et qui il contenait. Lieu d'errance, de souffrance, de violence. Théâtre de silences lourds et de manipulations. Temple de ma colère muée en désespoir. Tous ces ponts de cette fichue ville qui m'avaient fait de l'œil, toutes ces voitures et ces bus que j'avais espérés un jour ne pas voir à temps. Le crissement des freins du métro sur ces rails qui m'avaient appelé. Je n'étais pas suicidaire mais je n'avais jamais été certain, si ça avait dû m'arriver, de regretter de m'avoir été laissé prendre par un moment d'absence pour répondre au constat brut et banal que je ne voulais plus vivre si c'était dans la douleur de l'âme.  
Je maîtrisais bien mieux la douleur physique et ce n'était pas fait pour me rassurer. J'étais capable de tant de violence envers moi mais je ne m'en rendais compte que trop tard, qu'une fois que je me couchai en tremblant dans mes draps trempés qui laissaient des auréoles rougeâtres sur mon corps nu.

J'avais peur de retrouver tout ça en revenant, peur que tout me rattrape, m'étouffe et me force à me plier aux fantômes terrifiants que j'avais moi-même enfermés en ces lieux et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir voir.

Si je les laissais avoir autant d'ascendant sur moi, qui serait là pour me sauver ? Le temps m'avait prouvé que je ne pouvais rien attendre de ma famille et mon éloignement de la vie m'avait aussi retiré les quelques personnes qui s'étaient dit être mes amis.

Quitter le chemin, c'était quitter le courant d'une vie où j'étais accepté, encouragé et apprécié pour ni plus ni moins que qui j'étais, dans mon entièreté. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Ca révolutionnait doucement ma manière dont je voyais le monde et comment je me percevais. Alors devoir réintégrer un univers que je n'avais jamais su m'approprier, que je détestais et qui me le rendait bien ? Rien que l'idée jetait un lourd manteau de plomb sur mes épaules et cette fois-ci encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tasser un peu plus sur place.

Je relevai les yeux dans l'espoir de te voir et échapper à ces ruminations stériles en discutant avec toi mais tu n'étais pas sorti pour me rejoindre et malgré moi, ce constat me blessa et me fit un peu plus basculer dans la tristesse qui couvait depuis que j'apercevais la fin de ma route.

Et toi dans tout ça ? Je sentais que, même au bout de si peu de jours, tu commençais à beaucoup compter pour moi parce que ce qui se construisait depuis notre premier regard n'était pas commun. Je savais que sur le chemin, s'il n'était pas très rare de retrouver avec plaisir quelques têtes connues le soir dans les auberges, il n'était pas du tout habituel de passer toute une journée de marche avec quelqu'un jusqu'à l'une d'elle et ce, plusieurs fois de suite. Le désir de solitude combiné au manque d'atomes crochus coupait souvent court à la formation de telle situation. Je l'avais bien remarqué, et je crois que toi aussi.  
Pourtant, nous partagions tout ça, nous mêlions nos routes, marquant à jamais notre chemin par ce lien tissé avec l'autre. Je me demandai jusqu'où ça irait si l'on laissait la magie du chemin faire son œuvre, aussi bien dans le temps que l'on mesurait en étapes, qu'en profondeur. Si c'était beau, ce n'en était pas moins dangereux. Le risque que le manque de communication entraîne des tensions qui feraient voler en éclats la proximité et l'équilibre était réel. Mais jusqu'ici, nous échangions avec sincérité et je ne craignais pas une fin malheureuse qui entacherait mes souvenirs. Même si j'essayais de me l'interdire, j'espérais passer encore bien des jours avec toi, que notre lien évolue ou non. Je voulais t'avoir le plus longtemps possible à mes côtés pour me nourrir de toi, de ce que tu déclenchais en moi et faisais ressortir de mon âme. Si j'espérais plus que nos discussions, si j'espérais toujours plus fort à chacune de tes paroles, à chacun de tes regards, que nos corps se côtoient plus étroitement, je m'aperçus que pour la première fois de mon existence, je n'en faisais pas une obsession et appréciais déjà sincèrement ce qu'il y avait entre nous.  
En revanche, ce qui ne changeait pas, c'était ma crainte que mon attachement pour toi soit plus profond que celui que tu nourrissais pour moi, si toutefois tu en avais un.

La révélation de cette incertitude latente et pesante me fragilisa un peu plus et je sentis monter en moi la fébrilité annonciatrice d'une crise de larmes qui saurait me soulager en courant le long de mes peurs intimes.

Et si tu te lassais de moi, de mes moments de faiblesse et de mon besoin de lien ?  
Et si tu m'abandonnais toi aussi ?

Je me levai en inspirant profondément pour ériger des remparts qui m'empêcheraient de craquer tant que je ne serais pas aller chercher mon mp3, mon carnet, un stylo et mes chaussures pour m'éloigner quelque temps et me laisser aller sans qu'il n'y ait de témoins.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans l'immense dortoir, je glissai silencieusement sur le parquet jusqu'à mon lit au pied duquel gisait mon sac. Allongé pas loin, tu eus une brève salutation depuis ton lit en hauteur, à laquelle je ne répondis pas. Te voir ignorant mes tourments dont tu faisais parti d'une certaine manière, et que tu ne voudrais sans doute jamais connaître me fit craquer plus tôt que je ne le pensais, pendant que je me penchais pour attraper mes affaires. La montée de douleur suspendit mon geste et plutôt que de sangloter, je me pliai en deux, les larmes gonflant mes yeux que je tentais de cacher d'une main.

Le temps me sembla long tandis que je ne parvenais pas à reprendre le dessus pour m'échapper de là au plus vite.

Ta grande main se posa entre mes omoplates et je ne tentai pas de me dérober à ton contact. Je sentais presque flotter dans l'air les efforts que tu faisais pour maîtriser ton inquiétude qui se manifestait parfois dans les crispations involontaires et rapides de tes doigts sur mon t-shirt. Ca me faisait du bien que tu te montres présent et attentif, sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait. Tu aurais pu rebaisser les yeux sur ta liseuse et faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Mais au lieu de ça, tu avais sauté de ton lit et tu te tenais là, derrière moi, attendant mon moindre geste ou ma moindre parole et je m'en sentis si reconnaissant que je parvins à calmer le flot de mes larmes pour achever de prendre mon carnet entre mes mains moites.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Je posai ce que j'avais dans les mains sur mon lit et fis volte-face sans te regarder.

-Non, tout va bien.

Un de tes sourcils se haussa et le mouvement attira mes yeux dans les tiens. J'aimais bien leur forme en amande et j'aimais les voir se plisser légèrement lorsque tu riais, même si tes longs et épais cils noirs cachaient alors tes iris d'un vert profond, discrètement bordés du bleu de tes lentilles, parce que ces moments où tu t'abandonnais révélaient ce début de pâtes d'oie de ta trentaine approchant mais déjà assumée et de ces heures de services épuisants à l'hôpital où tu travaillais et que tu étais alors encore un peu plus séduisant que d'habitude.

-J'ai besoin de sortir.

-Je viens avec toi.

Ta réponse instantanée me surprit mais je quittai le dortoir sans t'attendre. Je t'entendis te précipiter pour aller chercher tes chaussures, comme si tu avais peur que je te file entre les doigts.

J'enfilai les miennes, les lacets coincés sous mes pieds et j'étais déjà à la moitié de l'escalier quand tu apparus à mes côtés et nous partîmes d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Castrojeriz alors que je pleurais encore.

-Si tu veux en parler…

Je pesai le pour et le contre. Je n'étais pas certain que je devais tout te raconter. Si nos discussions nous avaient déjà menées à explorer les tréfonds de nos convictions les plus intimes, nous ne nous étions encore jamais vraiment ouverts entièrement à propos de nos émotions et de tout ce qui se passait sur le chemin.  
D'un autre côté, je voulais ouvrir une porte sur un nouvel aspect de notre relation qui nous serait sans doute inaccessible si je ne laissais pas glisser quelques mots de ma bouche, puis te la laisser ouverte si tu souhaitais toi aussi t'y engouffrer.

Bouleversé, je suivis mon choix que j'avais fait à la seconde où j'avais senti sur moi ton regard inquiet et intéressé, dans le sens bienveillant du terme et parlai :

-Dommages collatéraux de la dépression et du chemin, je suppose.

Tu accueillis ma déclaration par un silence attentif et patient.

-Je repense à beaucoup de choses et je crains la fin du Camino.

Tu t'arrêtas pour te placer devant moi et capter mon regard. Mon cœur battait fort lorsque je sus que je n'aurais pas à en dire plus pour que tu comprennes. Les pleurs qui s'étaient apaisés pour me permettre de parler remontèrent d'un coup et je fermai mes paupières pour me soustraire à ton regard pénétrant.

Si je ne m'étais pas attendu à ton étreinte, elle me parut tout autant normale. Ma sensation d'être un peu gauche parce que mes bras que j'avais décroisés ballotaient entre nous ne parvenait même pas à éclipser le sentiment instinctif de bien-être et d'évidence. Je voulais que tu me serres plus contre toi, je voulais m'agripper à toi pour concorder avec mon impression d'avoir un ancrage chaleureux et protecteur qui me retenait de mes dérives. Mais tu dus percevoir mon esquisse de mouvement comme une esquive car tu te détachas de moi et privas mon front de la fermeté de ton épaule, mon oreille de tes cheveux noirs qui la caressaient doucement et ma nuque de ton souffle.

Je me détournai de toi pour te cacher le trouble qu'avait provoqué ta proximité puis le fait que tu te sois éloigné de moi et repris ma marche sans rien dire à tes côtés pour arriver au pied de l'église du village. Elle était côtoyée par une toute petite place ensoleillée fermée par des remparts. Nous nous en approchâmes et montâmes sur le large rebord une cinquantaine de centimètres en dessous du haut du mur et avisâmes d'un coup d'œil la rue qui passait à une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas. En face, au-delà de la marée de maisons, s'étendait un horizon de champs dominé par des montagnes au loin, si loin, sur lesquelles une rangée d'éoliennes animait le paysage de leurs pales mouvantes.

La grandeur de cette vision me parut si belle qu'elle me rappela tout ce que j'allais quitter peu de temps après mon arrivée à Santiago. Je m'étais toujours senti très petit dans l'univers et voir de telles immensités me donnait enfin la sensation d'être à ma place, petite vie faisant partie de cet infini incroyable dans lequel j'avançais et que je parvenais enfin à dompter, un jour après l'autre.

-C'est magnifique. , soufflas-tu, et ton soupir avait la même essence que mes pensées.

J'acquiesçai d'un « Mmh » distrait, au moins pour te faire savoir que je t'avais entendu puis m'assis dos au rempart en béton pour me mettre pieds nus et partir marcher sous les tilleuls, à mi-chemin entre nous et la façade de l'église. Je savourai la tiédeur diffuse de la pierre sous mes pieds blancs pendant que je savais que tu me regardais faire d'un air pensif.

Je m'approchai de toi lorsque tu t'employas à dénuder tes pieds à ton tour, laissant chaussures et chaussettes à côté des miennes. Je m'approchai parce que je m'attendais à t'entendre parler lorsque tu aurais fini, avec toute la douceur et l'assurance qui t'étaient habituelles et qui auraient pu m'agacer si je n'en avais pas eu besoin.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux. Je veux dire, vraiment. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas quand ça ne va pas plutôt que de tenter de t'enfuir tout seul dans ton coin.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Je serais moins inquiet en te sachant avec moi quand ça ne va pas.

Je scrutai ton visage et tu ne cillas pas alors j'hochai lentement la tête.

-Je suis content que tu saches parler anglais. Ca me facilite la tâche pour être là pour toi.

Je me retins de répliquer amèrement que si je n'avais pas parlé ta langue, tu ne serais pas resté avec moi –quel intérêt ?- et que si par hasard on s'était croisé au détour d'un sanglot, tu ne serais sans doute pas venu me voir parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas et si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais peut-être pas resté, barrière de la langue oblige.

Je préférai te sourire pour te remercier silencieusement. Tu tapotas l'espace à côté de toi et je vins m'assoir, regrettant immédiatement la distance entre nous, jaugeant que j'aurais pu la revoir légèrement à la baisse pour être un peu plus près de toi sans t'alerter ou te déranger. A présent c'était trop tard et tu détournas mon attention en me demandant quel était mon film préféré.

-Je peux en citer qu'un seul ?

-Non, t'as le droit à plusieurs noms si tu veux.

Si nous avions déjà parlé de nos Disney préférés puis de notre amour pour le travail des studios Ghibli, nous n'avions jamais plus parlés de cinéma après ça, emportés dans le tourbillon de notre conversation qui passait d'un sujet à l'autre avec fluidité.

-Un film qui traverse les années avec moi c'est « Big Fish ».

-Oooh !

Ton expression enjouée alluma mon propre engouement.

-Tu connais ce film ?

-Bien sûr ! J'aime beaucoup ce que fait Tim Burton !

J'approuvai vivement avant de tempérer ma réaction en me rappelant les derniers films que j'avais vus en salle.

-Oui, bon, « Dark Shadows » n'était pas vraiment bon.

-Non, il ne l'était pas. , grimaçai-je.

Tu souris.

-Mais pour le reste… !

Nous citâmes quelques noms, malgré la différence des titres entre l'anglais et le français et échangeâmes nos avis avec une légèreté qui fit son office et me soulagea de l'ombre de mes tristes réflexions qui m'avaient perturbé un peu plus tôt.

-Et… Ah, je ne me souviens plus du nom anglais… « **Les noces funèbres** »… « _The corpse bride_ » ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, ça n'me dit rien. , avouas-tu. Je vais noter ça dans un coin de ma tête.

Il était étrange de songer qu'un jour, nous regarderions ces films et séries que nous nous étions conseillés et que nous penserions l'un à l'autre et à ces heures de discussions à bâtons rompus sur le chemin que nous avions tant appréciées, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi cet après-midi ? , finis-tu par demander après un temps de calme.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai vu un jeu de cartes à l'auberge pendant qu'ils nous enregistraient.

Nous nous étions de nouveau tournés vers l'horizon, subjugués, et parlions presque à voix basse, pour ne pas briser la torpeur de ces heures paisibles ni notre instant de contemplation. Quelque part à droite, la montagne était fendue en diagonal d'un grand chemin blanc et je sus que nous aurions à l'affronter de bon matin pour poursuivre notre route. Depuis l'horrible journée en France en direction du beau village qu'est Ostabat, depuis la douleur cuisante qui avait fait trembler mes muscles sous l'effort que m'avait demandé la montée de la pente raide à la pierre lisse, qui renvoyait désagréablement lumière et rayons du soleil au plus chaud de l'après-midi, je râlais toujours un peu pour la forme lorsque m'attendait une montée alors que j'avais à présent confiance en mes capacités physiques et mentales. Et je savais que rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ma souffrance de cette heure-là.

-Tu connais de bons jeux auxquels on pourrait jouer avec ?

-Un bien ? Je ne connais pas le nom anglais mais il y a la **bataille Corse**.

- **Bataille Corse**. , tentas-tu de répéter comme si ça pouvait t'aider à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur qui tenait plus de la moue amusée que tu me rendis.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'expliquer correctement les règles sans les cartes.

-Alors viens, on va les chercher. , dis-tu en renfilant tes chaussettes.

Je fis de même, un peu plus lentement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester pieds nus plus longtemps et devoir remettre ces seules chaussures que je mettais depuis presque deux mois et demi.

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on monte au château ?

Tes yeux pétillaient d'un petit éclat malicieux lorsque tu répondis en haussant les épaules :

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de prendre les cartes avec nous ?

* * *

 **J'ai tardé à publier mais voilà le chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'a cherché à quitter Draco. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	7. Au sommet de Castrojeriz

Derrière l'auberge, une petite ruelle se glissait derrière les dernières maisons à flanc de colline, tournant jusqu'à un chemin non officiel tracé par les téméraires qui voulaient atteindre le sommet sans passer par la route sécurisée. Mon vertige refit étrangement surface lorsque je m'engageai à ta suite sur les pentes où un pas de travers, un caillou qui roulait sous la chaussure et la chute nous aurait inexorablement entraînée jusqu'en bas sans réellement de possibilités de nous rattraper.

Tu semblais plus assuré que moi qui n'avais jamais fait ça et qui faisais à chaque pas attention à où je posais mon pied. J'anticipais chaque mouvement dans ma montée, préférant me concentrer plutôt que de céder à ma peur. Elle refluait d'ailleurs lentement à mesure que je constatais que tout se passait bien et que nous approchions du sommet.

Un peu devant moi, tu t'amusais à prendre les endroits les plus raides en courant et je te regardais faire d'un air désapprobateur en suivant plutôt le chemin étroit subitement en lacet qui permettait une montée plus douce.

-Tout va bien ? , voulus-tu t'assurer lorsque j'arrivai à ta hauteur.

-Yep. , dis-je en passant devant toi sans m'arrêter.

Le château avait dû être vraiment beau autrefois, posé en haut de la colline et dominant son village. Malheureusement il n'en restait plus que quelques fondations et une tour classés au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. Nous montâmes sur les restes qui sortaient de terre pour embrasser la vue devant nous. Tu t'aventuras au bord, debout, les poings sur les hanches tandis que je grimaçais. Te voir si proche du vide, sans garde-fou, me rendait mal à l'aise. Tu le remarquas et eus un sourire rassurant en redescendant de ton perchoir.

Nous nous tournâmes alors vers la partie la plus intacte du château où un escalier en bois avait été ajouté afin d'accéder à l'encadrement de ce qui avait dû être une porte. Tu me fis passer devant toi. Nos souffles et nos pas résonnaient dans les étroits escaliers de pierre aux marches inégales, comme amplifiés. Quelques étages plus haut, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'en dépit de l'état du château, l'effort en valait la peine. Tout en haut, chaleur du soleil et vent frais se chamaillaient agréablement et en faisant un tour sur nous-mêmes, l'immensité nous donna le vertige.

Combien y avaient-ils de centaine de kilomètres de terres, de champs, combien y en avait-il avant que quelques hautes collines viennent fermer l'horizon, loin, le plus loin que je ne l'avais jamais vu ? Et, çà et là, comme perdu dans ce paysage gigantesque, quelques villages faisaient leur apparition en cercle serré, toujours dominés par le clocher d'une église. Au plus loin que l'on pouvait voir, ils ne formaient plus que des tâches surmontés de flèches. Le patchwork des couleurs différentes de tous ces champs semblait si petit alors qu'il devait s'agir d'hectares entiers. Et nous étions là, au sommet de ce château qui surplombait ces terres qui s'étiraient à perte de vue, petits humains hauts dans le ciel et si loin d'égaler cette grandeur.

J'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps pour me perdre dans ma contemplation mais tu te détournas de la vue splendide pour reprendre les escaliers, mon attention se tourna sur toi et je te suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que ta silhouette souple disparaisse entre les pierres.

-Ramène-toi Draco !

Ton appropriation des lieux par ton exclamation décomplexée me fit rire et me déchargea un peu des regrets que j'avais à quitter un tel point de vue que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir fini d'apprécier. J'aimais également la façon dont tu prononçais mon prénom, adoucissant le roulement sentencieux du « r », l'effaçant même, et ouvrant le « o ».  
Je m'engouffrai à mon tour dans le passage exigüe, prenant mon temps pour ne pas déraper sur la pierre lisse et légèrement luisante d'humidité. Tu m'attendais en bas des escaliers en bois, les mains dans les poches.

-Comment tu me parles toi ?

Mon indignation mêlée d'agressivité feintes te fit sourire et tu passas d'un pied à l'autre en continuant de m'observer.

-Bon, on joue ?

-Je peux vérifier le paquet ?

Je te tendis ma main dans laquelle tu plaças les cartes après les avoir retirées d'une de tes poches, les enfermant entre nos doigts. Lorsque je les eus récupérées, je les fis défiler d'une main à l'autre d'un simple mouvement de pouce afin de vérifier qu'il n'en manquait aucune. Tu regardais mes mains avec grande attention et j'aurais pu rougir si je n'étais pas aussi concentré sur ma tâche.

-Mais t'as déjà travaillé dans un casino ou quoi ?

-Oh, me dis pas que t'es impressionné par ça. , répliquai-je d'un air amusé alors que j'arrivais à la fin du paquet. Bon, il manque un roi.

-T'es allé tellement vite !

-Ok mais t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? , ris-je.

-Oui. Je vais faire un tour en haut pour voir si je ne l'ai pas faite tomber en chemin.

-Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu tomber de ta poche. , contrai-je. Elle était fermée.

Tu haussas les épaules et je me détournai de toi pour analyser les lieux et te demandai :

-On s'installe où ?

-Là ? , dis-tu en avançant vers ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un muret.

Je te suivis et m'assis à califourchon en face de toi avant de te tendre les cartes.

-Tu veux que je mélange ?

Devant mon sourcil haussé d'un air moqueur, tu n'ajoutas rien d'autre qu'un sourire en coin et tu t'affairas à la tâche, les cartes dans une main pour un rapide mélange français. Lorsque tu coupas le tas en deux et que tu positionnas les moitiés face à face, je ne pus contenir mon léger rire. Tu relevas un œil vers moi, les pouces sur les bas des paquets pour les feuilleter en les mêlant.

-Et c'est toi qui me demandes si j'ai travaillé dans un casino ?

-C'est simple. , affirmas-tu, le paquet dans tes mains et donnant une dernière impulsion pour que les cartes défilent à toute vitesse avant de se ranger. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. , finis-tu en me regardant.

-Non merci, ce serait une catastrophe !

-Je ne pense pas.

Ce ton sérieux me surprit mais je ne surenchéris pas, me contentant de reprendre le paquet mélangé que tu me tendais, mes doigts heurtant les tiens dans la précipitation. Tu ne tiquas pas, moi non plus et je pus m'employer à mes explications, tentant de composer avec le vocabulaire que je connaissais, celui du jeu ne m'étant pas très familier.

-Booon… C'est simple. Tant qu'on ne voit pas de rois, de dames, de… Comment s'appelle cette carte ?

- _A jack_.

-Donc, rois, dames, valets et as, on empile nos cartes, chacun notre tour.

-Ah, mais je connais ce jeu !

-Comment il s'appelle en anglais ?

- _The War_.

-Mmh, logique. Donc on peut jouer ?

-Je me souviens plus bien des règles. , avouas-tu en changeant légèrement de position, les mains dans les poches de ta veste sans manches. Combien de cartes il faut mettre quand l'autre sort une tête ?

-L'as c'est quatre, le roi trois, la dame deux…

-Et le valet une seule. , finis-tu avec moi.

-Yep. Pour ça que c'est la meilleure carte parce que l'autre à peu de chance de poser une tête en un seul coup.

Les règles du jeu semblaient te revenir car tu hochais lentement la tête.

-Et si on n'en sort pas, l'autre remporte le tas.

-Et s'il y a deux cartes identiques à la suite, tu dois taper pour l'avoir.

Tu pris un temps pour réintégrer les informations et la partie commença.

Si le hasard avait bien réparti les têtes entre nous deux, tu n'étais pas très prompt à réagir lorsqu'il fallait taper, me faisant croire parfois que tu n'allais pas le faire parce qu'il y avait très peu de cartes à gagner. Une fois, j'attendis presque deux secondes que tu joues mais après un long temps de latence, tu abattis ta main et le mince paquet n'atténua pas le bruit de claquement contre la pierre. Un instant de stupeur plus tard, j'éclatai de rire :

-C'est le mouvement le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais vu !

Tes yeux ronds d'étonnement se rétrécirent lorsque tu explosas de rire à ton tour, ta tête basculée en arrière m'offrant une vision prenante sur ta gorge nue.

-T'as mis trois plombes avant de réagir pour un gain minable ! , continuai-je de ma voix étranglée par le rire.

Tu envoyas ton genou dans le mien pour prétendre que tu étais vexé mais le vert de tes yeux brillait.

Au fil des parties, nous nous charrions gentiment et tu me rendais la monnaie de ma pièce en te moquant légèrement de moi.

-Pourquoi t'as pas tapé avant, t'attendais que le temps passe?

-Oh, ferme-la, _stupid face_. , répliquai-je en souriant.

Le surnom sortit impulsivement de ma bouche te fit une nouvelle fois rire aux éclats et je te regardai faire en savourant le bonheur que me procurait le fait de te voir si détendu et dans un tel état d'abandon avec moi.

Tout à ce moment de rires partagés, je ne me rendais pas compte que je ne craignais pas ton contact –ta main restant sur la mienne lorsque tu voulais me faire croire que je n'avais pas réagi assez vite, en toute mauvaise foi- ni que tu ne fuyais le mien –lorsque je venais de t'asséner une petite tape, mes doigts glissaient parfois et ton genoux ne se dérobait pas, restant solidement pressé contre le mien alors que nous jouions dans l'espace de nos jambes entrouvertes. Je profitais simplement, je me sentais heureux parce qu'aussi à l'aise avec moi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce que j'avais toujours trouvé trop rare.  
Et peut-être que, même si j'avais remarqué tout ça, je n'y aurais pas accordé d'importance tant les corps pouvaient se côtoyer sans pudeur après s'êtres vus durant une journée de marche, terriblement rouges et suants, parfois tremblants, comme si cette proximité dans l'effort et ces souffles erratiques partagés drapaient les âmes d'un même voile d'intimité.

A mesure que l'après-midi filait, le vent frais l'emporta sur les températures clémentes, même après que nous ayons fuis l'ombre de la cour au profit d'un banc en plein soleil. Je te voyais frissonner depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'arrêtai momentanément de jouer pour te demander si tu avais froid.

-Oui, un peu. , confirmas-tu en passant une main sur ton bras nu. Pas toi ?

-Mmh, un peu.

-On redescend ?

Redescendre signifiait quitter notre bulle hors du temps où le silence n'était empli que par nos chahuts et rejoindre l'auberge grouillant de monde et de bruits ne m'enchantait pas. A vrai dire je n'avais envie ni de l'un ni de l'autre. A ma mine et mon soupir discret, tu répondis :

-On finit celle-là et on en fait une dernière ?

J'aimais comme tu faisais attention à prendre soin de moi en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air.

* * *

Redescendre le chemin emprunté plus tôt me laissa les jambes flageolantes d'efforts et de vertige, la pente n'étant plus dans mon dos mais bien visible. Mes pieds avaient roulés sur des cailloux entraînés dans l'inclinaison et j'avais achevé les derniers mètres en courant.

-Tout à l'heure, je pensais pas que je réussirais à monter et descendre ce truc vu le vertige que je me traîne. , avouai-je malgré moi, l'apaisement d'être à l'abri du vent jouant sans doute.

Le regard que tu posas sur moi, à la fois sérieux et souriant, fit gonfler mon cœur bien avant que tu mettes en mots ce que ton visage reflétait déjà.

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, tu insistas :

-Vraiment, si tu as réussi à avancer malgré ça, je suis fier de toi et tu devrais l'être aussi.

-Mmh, bien sûr, je suis le meilleur.

Mon air crâne composa un faux rictus dépité sur tes traits et nos sourires complices ne s'évanouirent pas de nos lèvres même une fois la porte de l'auberge franchit.


	8. Nuit à Castrojeriz

**Bonjour à ceux qui me lisent! Petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :)**

* * *

Tu allas chercher de quoi te faire à manger au moment où mes parents m'appelèrent pour avoir des nouvelles et savoir si nous marchions toujours ensemble. La conversation s'éternisa tellement que la nuit était presque entièrement tombée et que tu avais fini de préparer ton repas lorsque je raccrochai, le cœur réchauffé par les voix connues qui devenaient réconfortantes.

Tu me regardais quelques fois pendant que tu cuisinais et quand tu vis que mon appel était terminé, tu t'approchas de moi, l'air de rien, m'informant que la portion que tu avais faite était trop grande, me demandant alors si je n'en voulais pas une assiette.

Après le repas, des pèlerins à qui tu avais proposé de se servir s'ils le souhaitaient prirent nos assiettes pour les laver en remerciement et je profitai de ce moment de désœuvrement pour m'étirer le plus possible et tenter de soulager mon omoplate qui continuait à me déranger. Quand tu captas mon mouvement, tu me proposas de t'en occuper, ce que j'acceptai après une courte hésitation. Tu te levas de ta chaise et te glissas derrière la mienne en te frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

-Pense bien à respirer et détends-toi, d'accord ?

J'hochai mollement la tête, déjà sous l'emprise de la chaleur que dégageaient tes paumes posées sur mes épaules. Ta poigne était ferme et assurée, ta force dosée. Tu savais ce que tu faisais et quand tu insistas pour que je détende réellement les muscles de ma nuque, j'eus envie de basculer en avant pour poser ma tête sur la table mais tu me retins et m'attiras plutôt vers toi, ta main droite dérivant jusqu'à mon front pour pousser ma tête contre ton ventre. Elle bougea alors lentement au rythme de tes respirations et je me laissais bercer par la même sensation d'être protégé que j'avais eue plus tôt quand tu m'avais pris dans tes bras. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de m'extirper de ma torpeur pour ouvrir les yeux et voir où se fixait ton regard, ou au moins que tu ne t'aperçoives pas que j'appréciais autant qu'on s'occupe de moi et de sentir tes mains sur moi, mains qui touchaient parfois la peau sensible et découverte du creux de mon cou.

J'aimais m'autoriser à apprécier l'instant sans rien attendre derrière, sans que mes idées s'embrasent, et peu m'importait si les autres personnes présentes dans la salle à manger-cuisine se posaient des questions. Le moment m'appartenait. Et sentir ta chaleur humaine m'envelopper doucement me faisait oublier tout le reste.

* * *

-On va se balader ?

J'avisai la nuit à présent noire, les frictions passées de tes mains faisant encore fourmiller mes épaules.

-J'enfile mes chaussures et c'est parti.

Tu parus content de ma réponse et me tendis mes précieuses compagnes de voyage qui logeaient sur une planche de l'immense étagère derrière toi. Je les passai sommairement à mes pieds sans en faire les lacets et aussitôt que j'eus fini, nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme et quittâmes l'auberge en dévalant les escaliers. La place où nous avions mangés était très peu éclairée par les lampadaires mais la lumière allumée de l'épicerie attira ton regard.

-Je vais aller acheter une bouteille de vin.

Je te regardai faire sans oser rentrer avec toi et tu ressortis moins de deux minutes plus tard en me lançant un bonbon offert par le gérant. Nous repartîmes côte à côte dans les rues obscures, rebroussant un peu le chemin que nous avions fait à notre arrivée en début d'après-midi.

Un petit parking, un niveau plus bas que la rue que nous empruntions, attira notre curiosité puisqu'il était totalement plongé dans le noir. Nos regards se portèrent sur les éoliennes à l'horizon qui signalaient leur présence par une lumière rouge qui clignotait. Certaines avaient un rythme désynchronisé avec les autres et cette vision me rappela la maison de mon enfance, au sud de la banlieue parisienne, au creux de la Beauce, où j'avais passé des nuits d'été formidables à les regarder pulser leurs lumières rouges et blanches, comme un phare dans le lointain.  
La bouffée de nostalgie qui monta me surpris. J'inspirai longuement pour l'intégrer et la faire passer, la tête rejetée en arrière. Même si j'avais beaucoup de souvenirs qui liaient les deux, le champ d'étoile qui s'offrait à nous me fit oublier ceux de blés et ma respiration se coupa.

-C'est tellement beau. , murmuras-tu.

J'hochai la tête et, me rappelant que tu ne pouvais pas me voir, j'ajoutai dans un souffle :

-Je me sens tellement petit…

Le ciel miroitait de tant d'étoiles malgré les lampadaires allumés à certains endroits dans le village…

-Et dire que certaines sont sans doute déjà mortes sans que nous le sachions encore…

-Tellement d'étoiles et de planètes…

-De satellites, de débris…

-De galaxies…

Formuler tous ces mots, qui allaient bien au-delà de la passion commune, qui relevaient du domaine d'une part intime et savoir que je la partageais avec quelqu'un qui portait la même et me l'offrait sans réticence me colla de si longs frissons que je croisai les bras, dans une tentative de mise à distance un peu puérile.

Je n'avais jamais senti le même sentiment qui m'habitait lorsque je regardais le ciel, surtout de nuit, chez quelqu'un d'autre, jamais aussi fort, jamais aussi semblable dans la contemplation ébahie qui prenait aux tripes. J'aurais presque voulu te prendre la main pour m'assurer que le moment était réel, que tu étais bien une personne incarnée physiquement dans laquelle vivaient les mêmes émotions et visions qu'en moi, que je n'avais jamais retrouvées chez quiconque auparavant.

Combien de choses encore sentais-je résonner en moi lorsque j'étais à tes côtés, que je te voyais agir et parler ? A quel point étions-nous similaires, dans ce présent et dans notre passé ?

* * *

La nuit était encore douce lorsque nous revînmes à l'auberge pour y attraper des verres et les cartes. Pour en profiter encore un peu, nous décidâmes de sortir jouer sur la terrasse en emportant avec nous les hauts verres à limonade que tu remplis à moitié une fois que nous fûmes installés pendant que je battais les cartes.

Lorsque j'eus fini de distribuer, tu me donnas mon verre avant de prendre le tien et de le lever vers moi. J'y entrechoquai le mien.

-Il faut regarder dans les yeux ! , m'exclamai-je lorsque je remarquai que tes yeux étaient verrouillés sur un point un peu en dessous de mon cou.

Tu mis une à deux secondes pour relever ton regard et le planter dans le mien, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres ressemblant à une moue.

-Quoi ?

-Faut trinquer les yeux dans les yeux _, stupid face_. , dis-je doucement en riant.

-Mais je te regarde là.

Je n'ajoutai rien à part un secouement de tête faussement blasé et posai la première carte sans rien dire alors que ton regard revenait à sa position initiale.

* * *

Nos nombreuses parties avaient été intenses et ponctuées de rire et je m'étais un peu moqué de toi lorsque tu m'avais avoué que c'était la première fois que tu jouais face à un bon adversaire.

A présent sous la douche, je me relaxais les yeux fermés, l'eau coulant sur ma tête me coupant parfois de l'agréable animation qui agitait la salle de bain, beaucoup de gens ne s'étant pas encore lavés ou brossés les dents parce qu'ils avaient oubliés qu'il y avait un couvre-feu.

Je songeais à ma journée, quelques souvenirs récents affluant les uns après les autres par vague. Ciel bleu. Eoliennes. Château. Ton rire. Etoiles.

Quitter l'étreinte chaude de la douche fut moins difficile que prévu et je savourai le fait que je puisse me rhabiller tranquillement sans frissonner.

En me plantant devant les lavabos, je te remarquai à ma gauche en train de te laver les mains. Ton regard atteignit le mien par le biais du miroir et je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur ton regard malicieux que déjà je te sentis t'approcher de moi. Tu me projetas de l'eau d'un mouvement de doigts, ne tins pas compte de mes protestations et revins à l'attaque en essuyant tes mains d'un simple geste sur mon t-shirt avant de partir précipitamment en riant comme un enfant lorsque je fis mine de te fouetter avec ma petite serviette mouillée.

Je secouai la tête en revenant vers les lavabos pour me brosser les dents et adressai un sourire à un pèlerin qui me regardait avec un air amusé.  
Face au miroir, je replaçai vaguement mes cheveux blonds qui, même mouillés, semblaient s'être éclaircis sous l'effet de mon exposition quotidienne au soleil.

En baissant mon bras, mes doigts se prirent dans le col de mon t-shirt qui aurait mérité un lavage en machine pour le retendre. Ma clavicule orné d'un grain de beauté se découvrait un peu trop facilement à mon goût.

* * *

 **Ca se rapproche doucement, non? :3**


	9. Itinérance 2

**Bonjoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre est court et uniquement transitoire même s'il y a une discussion un petit peu importante. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'ombre de l'arbre solitaire planté à une vingtaine de mètres du chemin en plein milieu d'un champ me refroidit instantanément et je soupirai avec bonheur, jetant presque mon sac sur le tapis d'aiguilles. Je me laissai tomber à tes côtés, dos au tronc. Je fermai les yeux et remontai sans y penser mes manches, afin de dissiper mon surplus de chaleur corporel au plus vite.

S'il n'avait pas fait très chaud lorsque nous étions partis de Castrojeriz, la longue montée que j'avais repérée la veille nous avait rapidement poussés à nous débarrasser de nos polaires et nos coupe-vent. La descente, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, nous avait ramenée à l'ombre et nous avions rouspétés d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour si peu de temps passés en haut et c'est en discutant sur les ascenseurs ou tunnels dans la montagne qu'ils auraient pus construire pour nous épargner ça que nous avions poursuivis notre route.

Ton sifflotement me ramena à la réalité et je ris lorsque je reconnus la mélodie d' « Alpha, Beta, Gaga » de Air que je t'avais fait découvrir le matin même et que nous avions entonnés ensemble pour couvrir le vent.

-Je suis assez fier de t'avoir mis ça dans la tête.

Tu ne dis rien, sifflotas plus fort et j'ouvris les yeux les yeux pour voir ton expression que je savais espiègle. J'eus une exclamation étouffée lorsque je remarquai que je ne voyais pas grand-chose et tu t'arrêtas immédiatement pour te tourner un peu vers moi tandis que je tentais de poser mon regard sur quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vois rien, j'ai des points lumineux devant les yeux. , dis-je mollement, un peu fasciné.

Je n'étais pas très inquiet parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Et puis même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais bien remarqué depuis plusieurs jours qu'un épuisement me reprenait. J'étais sans doute reparti trop tôt après mes jours de rhume et de fièvre. Ca m'avait paru bien trop rapide pour être totalement guéri et j'avais sans doute trop tiré sur la corde.

-Donne-moi ton poignet. , m'ordonnas-tu.

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir et ta main chaude se referma sur mon bras tandis que tu cherchais mon pouls de la pulpe de tes doigts.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'une appréhension m'envahit lorsque je me rappelai que c'était la première fois que tu avais en face de toi l'ampleur du désastre qu'étaient mes avant-bras striés. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de chasser les lucioles qui dansaient en jouant avec ma vision et parvenir à voir ton visage. Mais tu lâchas mon poignet avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit et ce geste brusque me blessa plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Même si j'avais tenté de me persuader du contraire pour préserver ma dignité et éviter de me percevoir comme une adolescente avec son premier crush, il y avait quelque chose en moi qui avait besoin d'être près de toi, de t'entendre parler, d'avoir ton attention, quelque chose qui se nourrissait de tes contacts et qui dépérissait tristement quand je n'en avais pas. Il y avait eu, dès la première fois que je t'avais vu, quelque chose qui m'avait directement lié à toi et qui agissait sur moi avec une grande force d'attraction. Et ça m'emmerdait. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à me sentir dépendant de l'attention de quelqu'un et le fait que je ne pouvais rien y faire me rendait mal à l'aise.  
Mais j'avais plus que jamais envie d'être honnête avec moi-même et suivre mes envies. Et si je pouvais trouver un moyen de savoir ce que tu pensais de ceux qui s'autorisaient à saisir les instants pour ne jamais rien regretter alors j'allais l'utiliser. J'avais besoin de savoir et peu importait si je manquais de subtilité, ça me servirait quand même.

J'eus un petit rire en notant cette détermination nouvelle qui devait sans doute s'expliquer par mon calme et ma confiance en l'avenir. Je sentais que tout allait bien se passer, même si je n'aurais su dire comment. Et c'était une sensation merveilleuse que de placer sa confiance entre les mains de la vie et de simplement se laisser porter.

Mon rire t'interpella et je sentis ton regard sur moi. Avant de me raviser, j'inventai quelque chose.

-Je viens de me rappeler d'un sms que m'a envoyé un ami ce matin. Il est amoureux et il me disait qu'aujourd'hui il voulait foncer et tenter sa chance et ça m'a rappelé une histoire.

-Raconte. , demandas-tu en te calant pour me regarder.

-Au collège, j'ai participé à un échange avec un **_Gymnasium_** et une des filles de ma classe est tombée amoureuse de sa correspondante et réciproquement.

-Elles se sont mises ensemble ?

-Non.

Je laissai un silence avant de reprendre.

-Et encore maintenant, elle me dit qu'elle regrette énormément.

Tu semblas réfléchir quelques instants.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? , répétai-je dans un soupir pour gagner du temps. Je crois que c'est dommage parce qu'elles auraient pu vivre quelque chose de beau.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

Les yeux fixés sur mes mains qui jouaient avec une aiguille de pin, je contrai doucement :

-Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux se priver et regretter toute sa vie ou partager quelque chose qui laissera des souvenirs et souffrir un temps ?

Tu étendis tes jambes devant toi et chassas une araignée qui venait de se poser sur ton épaule tandis que quelque chose me nouait le ventre.

-Donc pour toi, ce serait un choix à faire entre durée et intensité.

-Mmh.

-Quel serait ton choix ?

Je finis de briser l'aiguille et laissai les morceaux tomber entre mes jambes avant de tourner la tête pour chercher tes yeux et y ancrer mon regard.

-Intensité. , finis-je par lâcher.

Tu m'observas un moment en silence, interdit. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite à mesure que l'instant s'étirait et je me sentis obligé de reprendre la parole pour relâcher la pression.

-Et toi ?

Si l'espoir ne s'était pas entendu dans ma voix, il tambourinait sous mes côtes et j'eus du mal à attendre ta réponse.

-Je ne veux pas souffrir. , murmuras-tu.

Décontenancé, je brisai le contact visuel et me tassai contre le tronc. Je t'entendis reprendre ta place, le dos contre l'arbre et ne dis rien.

-Mais je suppose que tu as raison, repris-tu à voix basse, ça doit valoir le coup de tenter sa chance.

-T'as pas l'air convaincu. , marmonnai-je.

-J'ai peu d'expérience tu sais. , avouas-tu. Jusqu'il y a encore peu de temps, j'étais en couple depuis huit ans avec un gars que j'ai rencontré dans mes études supérieures.

Si la nouvelle m'étonna, elle eut au moins le mérite de m'apporter la confirmation que tu aimais les hommes.

-Huit ans…, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter.

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'aussi longue relation ? , t'amusas-tu.

Je secouai la tête en riant.

-Je te rappelle que je n'ai que dix-huit ans. J'ai eu un petit-ami qui m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant un an et une petite-amie qui a dû déménager peu de temps après nos neuf mois.

-Pas de chance. , t'étonnas-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mmh.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe passa en discutant bruyamment et nous le suivîmes du regard pendant une longue minute.

-J'étais un peu vacciné de l'amour avec tout ça. , repris-je. Mais je crois que maintenant ça va mieux. Je n'ai plus envie de me retenir pour quoi que ce soit.

-Et ce qu'en pensent les autres, tu en fais quoi ?

Je te regardai de biais en haussant un sourcil.

-Quand il y a un feeling, tu le sens, non ? De toute façon, il ne s'agit pas d'heurter les sentiments de la personne ou de jouer avec. C'est pour ça qu'il faut parler, pour que tout soit clair et que chacun se sente bien.

Tu soupiras en fermant longuement les yeux.

-Je suppose que toi et ta maturité vous avez raison. , souris-tu en dardant ton regard vert sur moi.

-Ce n'est que de la logique. , répliquai-je en haussant les épaules d'un air gêné.

* * *

 **Ah oui, je l'avais dit, court et un peu vide.**

 **Merci à ceux qui follow l'histoire, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment du bien d'en recevoir, c'est un peu difficile de continuer à publier sans vraiment savoir si ça vaut le coup. A très bientôt o/**


	10. Frómista

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, bienvenu chers lecteurs pour ce chapitre tout en douceur. :3**

* * *

Si j'étais de plus en plus fatigué, je ne profitais pas pour autant de mes après-midi pour dormir. Je trouvais toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire. Souvent je me mettais à écrire après que nous soyons allés chercher un restaurant ou quelque chose à cuisiner et allés nous promener un peu pour visiter la ville.  
Le temps passait alors très rapidement et si nous étions assis à la même table à l'auberge, nous ne parlions que très peu, toi le nez sur ta liseuse et moi dans mon précieux carnet, partageant un silence paisible. Quelques fois, Théodore m'appelait et tu t'en allais de bonne grâce trouver un autre endroit pour lire, me faisant invariablement signe de rester où j'étais dès lors que je commençais à me lever.

J'aimais cet équilibre qui s'était instauré naturellement malgré le peu de jours depuis lesquels nous étions ensemble et si notre discussion de ce matin sous l'arbre me paraissait à présent lointaine, je me souvenais de toutes les autres, et si elles n'étaient plus bien claires dans mon esprit, j'en gardais au moins le sentiment général de bien-être et de vive animation qui m'avaient pris.

C'était sans doute aussi cette recherche constante de partage qui me poussait à venir te trouver aussi bien que tu venais parfois me chercher.

Cet après-midi là, la terrasse ombragée acheva de me donner froid et me convainquit de regagner la chaleur toute relative de l'auberge. Je montai d'abord jusqu'aux dortoirs pour prendre mon chargeur de téléphone dont la batterie déclinait et redescendis aussitôt pour me diriger vers la salle à manger qui faisait également office de salle de détente, située en face des escaliers.

La porte ouverte, je fus surpris par le volume sonore des conversations qu'avait su filtrer le battant, mais surtout par la chaleur ambiante diffusée par un poêle en bois régulièrement réapprovisionné. Le contraste entre cette tiédeur accueillante et ma propre température corporelle était tellement intense que j'eus un dernier frisson de froid qui me secoua en un long tremblement.

Je scrutai la salle, passant sur toutes les personnes présentes, les saluant parfois d'un signe de tête, et finis par trouver parmi la petite dizaine de têtes ta broussaille de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Dans une impulsion, pour éviter que tu aies l'impression que je te collais, je m'assis à plusieurs places de toi sans rien dire pour finir de retranscrire la journée que nous venions de passer, mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. La musique me permettait de me remémorer avec le même amusement que j'avais eu ce moment au bord du canal où j'avais glissé mes bâtons entre mon dos et mon sac. De manière assez étrange, nous avions pris l'habitude dès notre premier jour ensemble de marcher côte à côte, presque épaule contre épaule parfois. Cependant cette fois-ci, la longueur de mes bâtons qui dépassaient t'avait empêché de te rapprocher de moi comme tu le voulais et les bouts en caoutchouc t'étaient rentrés dans ton flanc, juste au-dessus de ton bassin. Tu avais paru surpris et je t'avais taquiné en te disant que c'était un dispositif pour que tu ne puisses pas t'approcher de moi.

-Ah oui, tu ne veux pas que je t'approche ? , m'avais-tu répondu en rentrant dans mon jeu.

-Absolument ! C'est mon espace vital !

Tes yeux avaient brillés d'un air malicieux et une seconde après, tu avais empoigné mon bras à deux mains pour me pousser vers l'eau tout en me retenant.

-Tiens, tu vas voir si tu veux pas être à côté de moi !

J'avais crié malgré moi avant de t'agripper le poignet en te tirant à mon tour et de rétorquer :

-Si je plonge, tu viens avec moi !

Finalement tu m'avais rapproché de toi d'un coup sec et ma perte d'équilibre m'avait précipité contre toi. Nous avions vacillés ensemble puis repris notre marche en souriant comme des enfants.

Je fermai mon carnet une dizaine de minutes plus tard après avoir mis un point final à l'entrée du jour.

Une hospitalière arriva à mon niveau pour remettre quelques bûches dans le poêle et je lui laissai la place pour passer en me levant pour plutôt m'installer à la table derrière moi, à côté de laquelle je venais de remarquer une multiprise. Mon téléphone branché, je décidai de mettre mon carnet de côté et prendre mes écouteurs parce qu'une bouffée de nostalgie et une envie de me détendre m'avait donné envie de regarder des vidéos que j'affectionnais, comme les épisodes de What The Cut ?! par exemple, que j'avais suivi avec bonheur pendant des années.

Attiré également par la possibilité de faire charger ton téléphone même si tu ne l'utilisais pas, tu vins t'assoir à côté de moi et jetas quelques coups d'œil vers mon écran qui chargeait péniblement le contenu convoité. A un énième regard, j'enlevai un écouteur, arrêtai la vidéo et te regardai :

-Tu veux regarder avec moi ? Je pense que des gens ont fait des sous-titres anglais sur la plupart des épisodes.

Ta chaise racla un peu le sol lorsque, éternel curieux oblige, tu te rapprochas de moi d'un air intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Comment expliquer le plus simplement possible… C'est un mec qui fait une review de trois vidéos un peu « what the fuck » par épisode avec un humour…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me contentant de prendre une inspiration et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ca parut suffisamment explicite puisque tu ris en te décalant un peu plus vers moi et tu attrapas l'écouteur que je te tendais.

Plus la vidéo avançait, plus je me rendais compte que j'aimais vraiment entendre ton rire, parce qu'il survenait au même moment que le mien ou bien qu'il l'entraînait. Te voir apprécier et rire de bon cœur à un contenu qui n'était même pas dans ta langue et qui était presque enfantin avec toutes ces grossièretés m'attendrissait un peu malgré moi. C'est pourquoi je fus déçu lorsque le wifi coupa la vidéo et nous arrêta dans un rire montant. Tu soupiras de concert avec moi et me souris doucement.

-On regardera la suite plus tard.

-Mmh, le wifi sautera sans doute moins quand tout le monde sera parti manger.

Tu approuvas en te penchant par-dessus moi pour atteindre une commode dont tu fouillas le tiroir et en sortis un paquet de cartes avec un petit sourire. Lorsque je vis que tu ouvrais la bouche pour parler, les yeux pétillants, je pris les devants et dis :

-Oh, tu tiens encore à ce que je te fasse perdre ?

Ton sourire s'accentua.

-Tu penses pouvoir réussir à faire ça ? , te moquas-tu.

-Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Ah, la perte de mémoire chez les personnes âgées… Allez, viens là que je te la rafraîchisse.

Notre partie parfois bruyante, nos éclats de voix et nos rires n'attira pas pour autant l'attention sur nous. Du moins pas celle de tout le monde.

Une blonde assise sur un canapé se leva et claudiqua vers nous tandis que tu t'exclamais à grands bruits, la tête contre la table, parce que je venais de te prendre tes dernières cartes. Je la vis du coin de l'œil et me rembrunis à l'idée qu'elle vienne nous déranger.

Quand elle s'assit, la chaise craqua et tu posas finalement un regard devenu instantanément neutre sur elle. Elle nous salua mais me regarda à peine avant d'entamer la conversation avec toi. Evidemment, toujours affable et gentil, tu répondais avec ton amabilité naturelle et tentais parfois de m'introduire dans la conversation pendant qu'elle te dévorait des yeux et que je battais vigoureusement les cartes, le regard dans le flou mais un peu furieux quand même.

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher mais je singeais, plus ou moins intérieurement, chacune de ses mimiques, la moindre de ses intonations de voix. J'avais beaucoup de mal à admettre que tu puisses parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En dépit de ma logique et de ma maturité, je te voulais uniquement pour moi, dans notre bulle. Mes propres réactions me désarçonnaient et alimentaient ma colère d'un énervement incontrôlable envers moi-même. Aussi ne répondais-je que du bout des lèvres aux rares questions qu'elle me posait. J'avais trop peur que si je ne me bridais pas, j'allais finir par exploser d'un seul coup et qu'elle en aurait pâti sans le mériter.

Je ne sus pas si tu avais senti mon agacement ou si tu avais toi-même envie de couper court à la conversation mais tu trouvas un moyen pour l'abréger poliment sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit. Elle repartir avec un joli sourire qui accentua mon envie de me lever d'un coup pour partir me calmer mais tu posas tes yeux vert sur moi et mon agressivité commença à fondre.

-On va dans le couloir pour essayer d'avoir du réseau et regarder la fin de la vidéo ?

J'acquiesçai et débranchai mon chargeur d'un geste sec pendant que tu regroupais les cartes qui s'étaient éparpillées lorsque je les avais presque jetées.  
Tous mes gestes étaient nerveux et rapides et j'entendais, puisque j'évitais de te regarder, que ça t'obligeait à accélérer le rythme pour rassembler tes affaires.

Je ralentis malgré tout et lorsque je te sentis derrière moi, j'ouvris vivement la porte.

L'obscurité et le froid qui régnaient dans le couloir me prirent au dépourvu et j'eus du mal à voir vers où j'avançais. J'allumai l'écran de mon téléphone sans rien dire et partis m'assoir sur deux petits fauteuils collés côte à côte, ressemblant donc plus à un canapé, et tu continuas ta route vers les escaliers en m'informant que tu revenais dans peu de temps. J'en profitai pour m'allonger, les yeux fixés sur le plafond que je distinguais à peine, les lumières provenant des dortoirs ne suffisant pas. Une fois que mon dos eut craqué, je soupirai avec bonheur en me laissant aller contre l'assise confortable rendue moelleuse par le temps et le passage et c'est la lumière de ton téléphone braqué sur moi et ta voix menaçante qui m'apprirent ta présence au dernier moment.

-Eh, toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'allonger et de dormir ici !

Tu ne vis pas mon léger sursaut et ma mine interloquée et ce fut ta propre bêtise qui te fit rire, ainsi que l'air exagérément désespérée que je tâchais de prendre mais qui ne cacha pas pour autant mon amusement.  
Je me redressai pour te laisser une place à ma gauche et tu t'affalas sans trop de grâce avant d'étendre tes jambes devant toi et de les croiser, tes orteils nus bougeant légèrement dans tes sandales.

Tandis que je retournai dans mon historique youtube pour relancer l'épisode de What The Cut ?!, tu te redressas en te tortillant et ton mouvement amena ton épaule contre la mienne. Je sentis mon biceps rouler contre le tien lorsque je tournai mon bras pour te présenter l'un de mes écouteurs que tu pris et enfonças aussitôt. Nous attendîmes que la vidéo charge un peu, en silence, tandis que ta chaleur corporelle qui se diffusait par tous les points de contact entre nos deux corps me permettait d'oublier un peu que le couloir n'était pas chauffé.

Ce soir-là, sans qu'une nouvelle fois je puisse dire exactement comment est-ce que je le sentais, tu dégageais quelque chose de très doux et rassurant qui acheva de m'envelopper dans une bulle de confort qui me permit de me relaxer malgré notre proximité. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je lançai la vidéo qui reprit automatiquement là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant que le réseau ne fasse des siennes.

Quand ton premier rire te secoua, ce fut tout mon corps qui trembla avec le tien, les ondes de ton bonheur se propageant jusqu'à moi par nos épaules, nos hanches, nos cuisses, nos genoux. C'était une sensation étrange que de se sentir à la fois proche physiquement de quelqu'un mais également connecté psychiquement sur un nouvel autre plan avec cette même personne.

-Malgré son humour et le ton que prend son personnage, il est quand même loin d'être con. , t'exclamas-tu après quelques minutes alors que la musique d'outro se lançait et que je dansais sur place pour me dégourdir les membres.

Au fil des épisodes, je te sentais t'affaisser contre moi, ta tête allant parfois jusqu'à légèrement reposer sur la mienne sans que tu ne fus pour autant endormi, la majorité de tes manœuvres me paraissant être sur le coup pour mieux voir l'écran de mon téléphone posé sur mes genoux. Pourtant, même lorsque je l'éteignis subitement à la fin d'un énième épisode tu ne bougeas pas et après quelques instants dans le noir et le silence, tu me proposas d'écouter une émission où des narrateurs contaient des histoires d'horreur, ce que j'acceptai, intrigué, quoique peu certain d'être capable de tout comprendre.

Tandis que tu cherchais le fichier audio sur ton propre portable, je frissonnai longuement, parce que le fait que tu t'étais redressé m'avait coupé de ta chaleur et je n'avais plus aucune distraction pour me détourner de ma sensation de froid.

-Ca va ? , finis-tu par demander.

-J'ai froid. , lâchai-je laconiquement.

Tu cessas de regarder ton téléphone un instant avant de reprendre tes recherches.

-Tu veux ma veste ?

L'offre était tentante.

-J'ai pas envie que tu aies froid toi aussi. , dis-je en pensant à ton t-shirt dont les manches courtes dépassaient à peine de ton horrible doudoune sans manches cachée sous ton coupe-vent.

-Oh, non, ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas.

Je scrutai un court instant ton visage éclairé par la faible lumière de ton portable et répondis à voix basse.

-T'es sûr ?

Tu posas aussitôt le téléphone à côté de toi et te levas pour retirer ta veste sans me donner de coups de coude puis me la tendis. Comme j'hésitais encore, tu insistas un peu plus et je finis par l'accepter en disant, toujours à voix basse, un merci un peu chantant.

Tu te rassis alors que je plaçai ton coupe-vent comme une couverture parce que je n'avais pas le courage de prendre le temps de l'enfiler et je plongeais mon nez sous la capuche pour percevoir un peu mieux ton odeur qui m'entourait.

Finalement, tu quémandas mes écouteurs et les branchas pendant que je me laissai un peu glisser contre le dossier et m'appuyai contre toi. Si dans cette position nos jambes ne se touchaient plus, elle avait au moins le mérite de me permettre de poser ma tête sur ton épaule sans que l'écouteur dans mon oreille ne me dérange.

L'audio en route, tu éteignis l'écran et mis ta tête sur la mienne. Quelques unes de tes mèches caressaient doucement mon front. La chaleur procurée par ta veste et ton contact ainsi que ton odeur omniprésente me berçaient agréablement, ouvrant la porte à toute ma fatigue accumulée qui semblait enfin venir me chercher maintenant que je me l'y autorisais.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite l'histoire qui semblait plus comique qu'effrayante. Même s'il paraissait clair que cet épisode que tu avais sélectionné parce qu'il était court n'était pas du tout comme ceux que tu aurais aimé me faire découvrir, j'en profitais tout de même pour continuer à exercer ma compréhension de l'anglais.

Mes yeux me piquaient de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient et je finis par les fermer pour somnoler, n'osant pas te dire que je souhaitais dormir, afin de rester encore un peu avec toi.

La salle à manger se vidait peu à peu, les pèlerins passant devant nous pour accéder aux dortoirs et alors que nous écoutions toujours l'histoire, quelqu'un y éteignit la lumière. Peu de temps après, la lumière au premier étage suivit. Tu bougeas doucement en murmurant :

-On devrait peut-être aller nous coucher nous aussi.

-Mmh. , répondis-je mollement.

Tu coupas l'enregistrement et je me forçai à m'étirer. Je me levai à ta suite en te tendant ta veste.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux plus ?

-Moui, c'est bon, je vais rejoindre mon lit et mon sac de couchage qui m'attend. , marmonnai-je.

Tu la pris et nous montâmes les escaliers à la lumière de nos téléphones. Arrivés au palier, comme nous avions été répartis dans des dortoirs différents, nous nous fîmes un signe pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Alors que je traversai le plus silencieusement possible mon dortoir jusqu'à mon lit en hauteur et que je camouflai autant que possible la lumière de mon téléphone, je me demandai si le lendemain nous partirions ensemble. J'avais toujours ce doute le soir lorsque nous partions nous coucher même si j'aurais peut-être dû supposer que si nous n'en parlions pas, surtout en passant de bons moments ensemble, c'était que nous allions vraisemblablement poursuivre encore un peu la route ensemble.

J'éteignis la lumière après avoir repéré l'accès à mon lit, l'échelle aux barreaux glissants qui bougeait au moindre mouvement qui menait jusqu'à la rambarde du bout de lit que j'allais devoir franchir. Je me résignai à le faire dans le noir et tâchai d'oublier momentanément ma peur de tomber pendant la nuit parce que le lit ne possédait aucun garde-fou sur les côtés.

Dans le silence des dormeurs, bien que j'essayais de bouger dès que quelqu'un ronflait bruyamment, le frottement de mes vêtements me paraissait faire un boucan qui me gênait terriblement. Je ne savais que trop ce que ça faisait de se faire réveiller par des couche-tard pour ne pas avoir honte d'en faire parti cette fois-ci, bien que je fisse de mon mieux pour être de ceux qui n'étaient pas trop dérangeants.

Une fois dans mon sac de couchage après un dangereux vacillement vers le vide, je tentai de ne penser à rien pour m'endormir plus vite. A rien, et surtout pas à la sensation de manque qui accompagnait la redécouverte du froid par les endroits qui avaient été en contact avec ton corps.

* * *

 **Il est plus long que le précédent, j'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu :)**


	11. Carrión de los Condes

Nous étions effectivement partis ensemble, même si j'avais cru pendant le long moment où j'avais descendu les escaliers que tu t'en étais allé sans moi parce que je n'avais pas vu tes affaires dans ton dortoir lorsque j'étais passé devant. En fait, tu m'avais attendu en bas, assis sur l'un des fauteuils que nous avions investis la veille, occupé à regarder quelque chose sur ton portable. Tu avais relevé la tête à mon approche et après t'être enquis de comment j'allais, tu m'avais proposé de te suivre jusqu'au bar afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Puis nous avions quittés Fromistà en écoutant « Stuck in the middle with you » de Steelers Wheel parce que je t'avais parlé de mon envie de voir Reservoir Dogs, et quitte à rester dans les BO des films de Tarantino, nous avions enchaînés en dansant –danse qui tenait plus du sautillement- et tapant des mains sur « Misirlou », la musique iconique de Pulp Fiction. J'aimais toujours lorsqu'on se laissait aller à la même chose malgré nos âges différents. Même si la frontière des années n'était jamais remarquée, elle me revenait toujours dans des moments où nous nous laissions aller à ce que certains appelleraient des enfantillages, qui amusaient malgré tous les gens que nous dépassions.

Finalement notre surplus d'énergie était retombé au profit d'un débat plus tranquille.

-Mais alors tu penses qu'on a une destiné qui est écrite ?

-J'espère pas ! Mais je suis partagé. J'aime l'idée que l'on ait un libre-arbitre, qu'on puisse faire nos propres choix…

-Mais… ? , demandas-tu.

-Si on suit la logique du destin écrit, ça signifierait que l'on a l'illusion de faire ce que l'on souhaite alors qu'en fait tous nos choix que l'on pense libres nous mènent à la fin immuable qui nous a été choisie.

-Ce serait extrêmement triste, non ?

-Ouais…

Tu pris un instant avant de relancer :

-Si la vie fonctionnait comme ça, je dis fonctionnait parce qu'on n'en sait rien, et que tu le savais, comment tu réagirais ?

-Eh bien… Quelques années auparavant, je t'aurais dit que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de vivre dans l'illusion et la quête perpétuelle de changements si la fin reste la même.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

Je soupirai, pas sûr de moi.

-J'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que je verrais ça comme une forme de liberté. Si quoique je fasse mes choix n'ont aucune conséquence réelle alors je n'ai aucune responsabilité à porter pour ce qu'il va se passer et je peux faire ce que je veux pour me sentir bien et mener la vie qui me fait envie, dans la limite de la moralité de la société, et de la mienne.

Ton regard brillait lorsqu'il croisa le mien et je sus que tu avais trouvé ma réponse intéressante. Mais je savais aussi que tu allais enchérir pour essayer de me piéger.

-Tu crois au destin prédestiné alors ?

-Mmh… Non.

-Alors est-ce que ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui il y a des choix que tu ne t'autorises pas à faire parce que tu as peur des conséquences ?

On y était…

-J'essaye de plus en plus de vivre pour moi et d'être égoïste, dans le bon sens du terme. Faire le chemin, c'est sans doute ma première décision égoïste et même si je sais qu'elle fait peur à beaucoup de mes proches pour des tas de raisons, je ne la regrette pas. Ca répond à ta question ?

-Suffisamment, oui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de te demander ce que toi tu en pensais car à la sortie du village que nous venions de traverser, nous découvrîmes une impressionnante et incroyablement vide ligne droite qui, d'après le panneau routier, s'étendait sur six kilomètres avant le prochain village qui était la fin de notre étape. Le paysage était si impressionnant que nous sortîmes nos téléphones pour prendre une photo, songeant que les derniers kilomètres allaient encore une fois être les plus longs, même si la matinée de marche avait été courte en prévision des trente-sept kilomètres prévus le lendemain.

-Et sinon, ton ami, il a avoué ses sentiments ?

Ta question et ta curiosité me surprirent mais je réagis aussitôt et je confirmai en rangeant mon téléphone.

-Oui, ils sont ensemble. , souris-je.

Tu sifflas d'un air impressionné.

-Eh bah c'était du rapide.

-Bof…, tempérai-je en haussant les épaules.

Tu me glissas un regard interrogateur qui me poussa à poursuivre.

-Il l'aime, elle l'aime, pourquoi perdre plus de temps ?

Tu semblas y réfléchir puis me demandas plus de précisions. Pour ne pas continuer à mentir, je préférai utiliser une véritable histoire qu'un ami m'avait raconté il y avait quelques mois.

-Il a amené le sujet sur leur relation, a dit qu'il aimerait plus parce qu'il l'aimait et il l'a embrassée.

-Wow, c'est…

-Cavalier ?

-Oui !

-Mmh…

Tu cessas de regarder devant toi pour voir mon visage tandis que je continuais de regarder les gigantesques plaines, un peu refroidi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, par ton opinion.

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je trouve ça surtout courageux. Je ne sais pas si je suis le genre de personnes à être capable de faire le premier pas…

Tu ne t'appesantis pas là-dessus et poursuivis :

-Mais tu ne trouves pas ça dérangeant quelqu'un de trop entreprenant ?

Je pris le temps d'y penser et mesurai mes mots pour m'exprimer au mieux.

-Ca dépend bien évidemment de ce que je ressens pour la personne. Sinon non, je ne pense pas trouver ça rédhibitoire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'est pour toi ? , t'intéressas-tu.

Je me donnai un temps de réflexion par un long « mmh » hésitant en essayant de repenser à mes expériences passées ou ce que j'avais pu observer dans mon entourage.

-Je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus et que je ne peux pas supporter, ce sont ceux qui cherchent la fusion totale dans un couple. Je ne te parle pas de passion. Je te parle de ceux qui oublient qu'ils ont une existence en dehors de leur relation, qui ne vivent plus que pour elle et à travers leur partenaire, comme s'ils étaient une seule entité indissociable. Je trouve ça très malsain et toxique. Je veux bien que ça existe dans les premiers temps d'un couple mais après… ? Je veux dire, se jeter dans une relation comme si tu te reconstruisais une nouvelle vie qui gravite autour de l'autre en oubliant que tu es un individu, et en plus entraîner ton partenaire avec toi… ? Je trouve pas ça normal.

Tu hochais lentement et répétitivement la tête à mesure que tu écoutais et considérais ce que j'étais en train de dire.

-C'est vraiment mâture de ta part comme réflexion. , affirmas-tu lorsque j'eus terminé.

J'haussai les épaules parce que même si j'étais flatté, je ne pensais pas avoir un quelconque mérite et c'est ce que je m'employai à t'expliquer.

-J'ai appris ça en le vivant.

J'arrêtai de fixer le sol lorsque tu bougeas vivement pour me scruter, les sourcils froncés.

-Mon ex., éclaircis-je. Il m'a tiré vers le bas quand j'étais au plus mal et il s'est tellement enfermé dans la relation que quand j'ai voulu m'en sauver, il m'a menacé de se suicider.

Tes yeux étaient autant que possible sur moi, tu butais quelques fois sur un caillou qui sortait du sol, tandis que j'essayais de conserver un regard figé dans le lointain, remué par une montée d'émotions. Tu semblais choqué.

-A sa décharge, il n'allait pas bien lui non plus.

-Ca a duré combien de temps ? , me pressas-tu sans te soucier de ce que je venais de dire.

-Un an, même si en fait, dès les premiers mois je voulais déjà le quitter et il me disait déjà qu'il se tirerait une balle si je le faisais.

-Draco… Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies vécu ça…

Tu me laissas un peu de temps pour puiser de la force dans ta voix pleine de douceur puis demandas :

-Comment ça s'est terminé ?

-Il m'a largué par sms.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que tu exploses d'un rire incrédule.

-Mais quel bâtard. Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas tué ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Enfin… Au moins grâce à lui, je fais attention à ne plus me laisser embarquer dans des trucs pareils en amour. Et en amitié aussi d'ailleurs. , poursuivis-je d'une voix un peu lasse.

-Tu vois, c'est en ça que tu es mâture. , réaffirmas-tu.

-Ouais… Et toi ? , demandai-je pour détourner la conversation de choses dont je ne voulais plus ni parler ni me souvenir plus amplement. Qu'est-ce qui est rédhibitoire pour toi ? Ou est-ce que tu as déjà vécu une relation un peu compliquée ?

Je ne m'embêtai pas à te préciser que tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à ça, je n'en avais pas besoin, tu le savais. Nous ne nous mettions jamais aucune obligation à le faire et c'est sans doute le fait que nous nous sentions aussi à l'aise et maîtres de nos limites qui nous poussait toujours à les dépasser quand même.

-Eh bien…, commenças-tu en passant ta langue entre tes lèvres, le visage assombri. Je crois que je vais pouvoir répondre aux deux questions d'un coup. Mon ex était quelqu'un de très jaloux.

Mon air patient et attentif que je gardais sur toi dû te rassurer car tu continuas.

-A la fin du lycée, j'aimais beaucoup traîner avec plusieurs groupes très différents les uns des autres. J'avais des amis matheux, d'autres qui faisaient du théâtre, certains gothiques… Enfin tu vois. Et… Je crois qu'il vivait ça comme une menace constante alors il me faisait vraiment beaucoup de scènes. Même après qu'on se soit fiancés, il m'en faisait toujours.

J'exhalai un long soupir parce que j'imaginais très bien à quel point cette situation avait due être compliquée. Que tu aies été fiancé ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié mais n'en réveillait pas moins ma jalousie.

-Alors maintenant ma plus grande phobie c'est de tomber sur quelqu'un de jaloux…

Mes joues devinrent cramoisies.

-Tu ne supportes plus du tout la jalousie ?

-Un peu, c'est mignon. Disons plutôt que je ne supporte plus le harcèlement d'un jaloux maladif.

Je me détendis un peu et t'assurai :

-Oui, je peux largement le comprendre.

Tu me lanças un regard en coin, une nouvelle lueur amusée animant tes prunelles.

-Oui ça je m'en doute bien, quoique tu en dises, tu es un mec bien trop mâture et empathique pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Tes yeux accrochèrent mon sourire narquois et léger et j'entendis dans ton rire un soulagement libérateur qui améliora notre humeur.

* * *

La fin de la ligne droite n'avait pas été si longue une fois que nous avions été d'accord pour écouter de la musique. Comme tu avais voulu commencer par du Coldplay, nous avions rythmés notre marche par quelques musiques que nous avions chantés ensemble.

A l'entrée de la ville, nous nous étions arrêtés afin de chercher un hôtel pas loin de la seule auberge où j'étais supposé me rendre, parce que tu voulais te reposer pour la longue journée qui nous attendait. Lorsque je t'avais taquiné sur le fait que tu allais échapper aux ronfleurs et pas moi, tu m'avais proposé de me joindre à toi.

-Je ne veux pas être…, avais-je grimacé sans finir.

-Intrusif ?

-Oui., avais-je confirmé, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Allez, viens avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas forcément payer.

Ma protestation ne t'avait pas découragé pour autant et après avoir mangé, nous avions fait le tour de la ville pour trouver un hôtel ouvert où quelqu'un répondait.

Nous en avions finalement trouvés un, un peu excentré du centre-ville que nous avions longuement arpenté, tenu par des religieuses qui nous avait accueillis avec une gentillesse apaisante. L'une d'elles nous avait menés à travers les étages en s'extasiant doucement sur la distance que j'avais parcouru parce que tu n'avais pas manqué de le lui dire avec un petit sourire. Contrairement à d'autres pèlerins dont les chambres étaient situées au rez-de-chaussée, elle nous avait emmenés jusqu'à cette chambre, trois étages plus haut, la seule dans ce couloir perpendiculaire à celui que nous avions traversés, longue enfilade de portes où toutes les clés étaient dessus.

Elle nous avait finalement quittés quelques minutes après en nous embrassant chacun sur le front et nous étions à présent tous les deux coincés entre la porte d'entrée, la porte de la salle de bain et celle de ma chambre qui se jouxtaient en un carré non fermé puisque la porte principale menait directement au lit que tu t'étais choisi.

Je passai ma tête dans la salle de bain pour aviser la baignoire, la seule de tout l'ancien bâtiment, que notre hôte avait tenu à nous donner, tandis que tu t'affalais sur ton lit.

-Je propose qu'on fasse une sieste. , dis-je en ressortant, et tu approuvas vivement. Et après on va se promener ?

-Ca me va. , répondis-tu en enlevant tes chaussures pour t'allonger.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour faire de même puis retirai t-shirt et pantalon pour me glisser entre les draps frais avec bonheur, songeant à mon sac de couchage qui ne pourrait jamais remplacer le sentiment d'être enveloppé que procurait un lit qui avait été fait pour vous.

J'entendis le froissement de tes draps suivi par un soupir d'aise et mon corps s'abandonna au sommeil.

* * *

 **Je me suis découvert un nouveau ship et je vais pas tarder à publier quelque chose sur Venom hehe.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il devrait y avoir deux-trois choses assez intéressantes dans le prochain.**

 **Desbisous**


	12. Repos à l'hôtel

**Bonjoir à tous! Chapitre court mais je l'aime bien. :)**

 **Sinon j'ai effectivement publié quelque chose sur le fandom de Venom, comme prévu. :3**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, dans un sommeil léger, je perçus ton rire étouffé qui me ramena à la réalité et même en attendant un peu, je ne parvins pas à redescendre dans des strates plus profondes que celle de la somnolence.

Je me retournai donc lourdement sur le ventre et frissonnai lorsque je sentis les couvertures glisser jusqu'au bas de mes reins sans que je n'ai le courage de les remonter.

Ton lit craqua, les draps bougèrent dans un frôlement doux et tes pieds nus frottèrent sur le carrelage puis s'arrêtèrent. Je n'avais pas à ouvrir les yeux pour te savoir dans l'encadrement de ma porte mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que quelqu'un m'observe quand je n'étais pas censé pouvoir le savoir alors je remuais doucement mes muscles dorsaux et me redressai sur mes coudes. Tes vêtements bruissèrent lorsque tu bougeas et j'en profitai pour te lancer un regard par-dessus mon épaule blanche. Tu me fixas droit dans les yeux et je te souris, passant lentement sur le côté pour te faire face. L'espace d'un instant, je vis que tu suivais avec attention mon mouvement, tu baissas les yeux jusqu'à mes vêtements qui gisaient à terre puis les remontas jusqu'aux miens.

-Bien dormi ?

Ta voix était un peu grave et je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne jamais le remarquer lorsque tu me disais bonjour le matin.

La chaleur du sommeil s'évanouissait et je remontai un peu les draps sur le haut de ma hanche puis me réinstallai confortablement, ma tête reposant sur mon bras droit pour la surélever et pouvoir te regarder.

-Mouais, pas trop mal. J'ai fait plein de rêves étranges.

Je te vis te tendre parce que mon ton t'intrigua mais je poursuivis :

-Et toi ?

Tu passas d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras croisés et marmonnas :

-Moui, même si je n'ai pas trop dormi.

Tu parus te concentrer et ajoutas :

-On va se promener un peu ?

Je passai sur le dos pour m'étirer en geignant discrètement puis m'assis dans le lit en rencontrant de nouveau tes yeux verts brillants.

-Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de voir mon sourire puisque tu te détournas et je sortis aussitôt du lit en caleçon pour rassembler mes affaires.

* * *

Il faisait étonnamment bon dehors. J'avais eu tendance à l'oublier à cause de la fraîcheur du bâtiment en béton dans lequel nous résidions mais un tour sur la balançoire du petit parc qui lui faisait face sous tes moqueries gentilles et rires légers acheva de me réchauffer. Nous pûmes repartir jusqu'au centre-ville où tout était fermé, les longues heures de la siesta n'étant pas encore terminées.

-Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour acheter à manger pour ce soir. , soupiras-tu.

-On aura qu'à repasser plus tard.

Ca faisait du bien de marcher dans les rues chaudes de Carrión, même si nous les connaissions déjà et qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ca faisait du bien parce que ça apaisait mes frustrations naissantes. Elles s'éveillaient par des envies qui grossissaient tellement que je poussai un gros soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai envie de fumer, de manger, de boire.

-C'est quelque chose qui peut se régler très facilement ça. , souris-tu.

J'avais aussi très envie que ce bras qui touchait le mien alors que nous marchions s'enroule autour de ma taille mais je n'en dis rien et nous continuâmes notre balade en parlant de nos animaux de compagnie, sujet basique sur lequel nous n'avions étonnamment jamais échangés.

Au détour d'une rue, nous tombâmes sur un tabac dans lequel nous entrâmes pour acheter un paquet de Lucky que tu payas malgré mes protestations avec un briquet estampillé de la coquille jaune emblématique du chemin.

Les magasins rouvraient peu à peu et nous pûmes acheter à manger pour le soir, les prix bas n'aidant pas à résister aux divers chocolats Milka présentés, ni à la tentation de prendre une bouteille de vin.

En sortant, nous passâmes dans un magasin qui vendait de tout et rien de spécifique à la fois afin d'acheter un jeu de cartes que tu fourras dans ta poche de veste avec le paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait légèrement et menaçait de tomber. Puis nous rejoignîmes l'hôtel, ouvrîmes tant bien que mal malgré nos sacs la grille qui couina puis montâmes les escaliers avec le plastique qui nous battait les mollets. Une femme vint ouvrir la porte qui avait été fermée à clé et engagea la discussion que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite en réagissant quelques fois lorsque je comprenais quelque chose en espagnol que tu n'avais pas bien saisi, bien que tu le parlas plus que moi, ou lorsque vous reveniez à l'anglais.

Tu voulus poser un instant le sac dont l'anse te sciait les doigts mais la bouteille en verre tinta avant de faire basculer tout le reste dans son déséquilibre. Notre hôte te regardait et tu te penchas pour ramasser ton sac puis les cartes, puis le paquet de Lucky qui venaient de tomber dans ton mouvement. Quand tu te redressas, tu avais les joues rougies, je me mordillais la lèvre pour ne pas instantanément rire et me permettre de respirer calmement tandis que la religieuse, toujours avenante, replaçait tranquillement sa coiffe en m'adressant un regard que je perçus comme amusé.

Lorsque nous prîmes congé et montâmes quatre à quatre les escaliers, tu pestas contre toi-même sous mes rires amusés qui dissipèrent peu à peu ta gêne.

Les sacs posés dans la chambre, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'en dépit de la nuit qui commençait déjà à tomber à cause du temps maussade aux nuages gris, il n'était pas pour autant tard et nous n'avions pas faim.

Tu décidas de prendre un bain et pour que nous ayons chacun un moment de solitude, je partis avec mon carnet, mon mp3, mon portable et mon chargeur – parce que les chambres n'étaient pas dotées de prises. Tu avais repéré une salle ouverte un peu plus tôt, dans un couloir parallèle à celui des chambres, qui possédait de larges fauteuils pour lire et également une longue table en bois entourée de chaises à l'assise rembourrée, placée devant un immense tableau où quelques craies reposaient dans la gouttière. Sur le bas du mur en-dessous du tableau, je trouvai enfin une prise et pris donc une chaise qui n'en était pas loin pour commencer à écrire.

Moins de quelques paragraphes plus tard, Théo m'appela et je lui parlai vaguement de toi, sans oser d'écrire autrement qu'à demi-mot l'ampleur du bien-être que tu savais faire naître et extraire de moi. Mais il avait de toute façon l'incroyable capacité de comprendre ce qu'on ne lui disait pas parce que notre voix n'était jamais assez habile pour tout lui cacher. S'il l'avait déjà connue rocailleuse, il la trouvait à présent lumineuse et ne cessait de me dire à quel point il sentait un changement impressionnant. Ca me réconfortait autant que ça me rappelait ce que je chassais sans cesse de mon esprit. Je m'attendais à un retour du bâton, et à un violent.

- **Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?**

Sa question m'estomaqua parce qu'encore une fois, Théodore avait sur lire au-delà des mots que j'avais bien voulu lui délivrer. Avec réticence, je confirmai :

- **Moui, ça va. Je l'aime bien…**

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, tu étais dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, et j'eus un instant de panique où j'oubliai de respirer, bien que je savais que tu n'avais pas pu me comprendre.

- **Attends trente seconde.** , soufflai-je à Théo avant de baisser le téléphone de mon oreille, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre son **« C'est lui, hein ? »** taquin. Hey.

-J'ai fait couler un bain si tu veux. , répondis-tu.

La surprise me rendit hésitant.

-Euh… Prends-le si tu veux.

-Non non, il est pour toi, j'y suis déjà allé. Je te laisse téléphoner, à tout de suite.

Et tu repartis aussitôt. Je remis lentement le téléphone à mon oreille et entendis Théo rire.

- **Un bain, vraiment ?**

- **Tu as entendu ?** , demandai-je, mortifié.

- **Bien sûr que oui ! Alors comme ça on se fait chouchouter ?**

- **Ferme-là, ça ne veut rien dire. Il m'apprécie tout juste.** , grognai-je.

- **Ah oui ? Il prend quand même bien soin de toi pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que t'apprécier.**

- **Ca se fait entre compagnons de marche, non ?**

- **Si tu le dis !** , s'esclaffa-t-il. **Réfléchis-y quand même.**

La conversation achevée, je rassemblai mes affaires afin de regagner la chambre dont toutes les lumières allumées m'éblouirent parce que j'avais traversé les couloirs dans l'obscurité. Tu étais allongé sur ton lit, ton téléphone à la main, et m'accueillis sans me regarder pendant que je tentais de m'habituer à l'atmosphère humide que la vapeur chaude s'échappant du haut de la cloison de la salle de bain créait.

-Je vais prendre mon bain et on va manger ?

-Ca marche.

J'allai chercher une serviette, l'échangeant contre tout mon petit bazar que j'avais ramené de la salle et parti dans la salle de bain que je ne pus fermer parce que la porte ne possédait pas de verrou. Je n'allumai pas non plus le néon au-dessus du lavabo puisque le plafonnier de ta chambre éclairait également doucement les carreaux blancs de la pièce.

Dans le silence, même si quelques fois quelque chose sur ton téléphone te faisait rire, j'avais l'impression que le moindre vêtement que je retirais faisait un bruit bien trop fort et presque provoquant. Le glissement du tissu sur ma peau puis son froissement lorsque je le laissai tomber à terre semblaient amplifiés dans cet espace où tu n'étais pas si loin de moi. Je me demandai si tu songeais toi aussi, toi qui aimais cette théorie, qu'il y avait sans doute une réalité alternative, où, la vision de mon corps à moitié dénudé encore en tête, tu finissais par délaisser ton téléphone et t'approchais à pas de velours jusqu'à la porte que tu ouvrais lentement après un instant d'hésitation. Ton regard y coulait sur ma peau que tu avais en partie entrevue quelques heures auparavant lorsque je m'étais éveillé et plutôt que de plonger mon corps nu dans l'eau chaude qui m'attendait, je restais face à toi, en silence et offert, jusqu'à ce que tu t'approches et m'enserres dans tes bras dans lesquels je me laissais couler pendant que tu inspirais mon odeur à même ma nuque.

Puis ton rire étouffé me tira jusqu'à la réalité pour la seconde fois de la journée et je réintégrai mon corps légèrement frissonnant. Je mis un pied après l'autre dans l'eau et en fendit la surface dans un clapotis très doux. Tu remuas dans ton lit et je fermai les yeux. La chaleur m'étreignit et je me laissai aller avec paresse, mes jambes entrouvertes enfouies sous l'eau.

* * *

 **M'alors? :3**


	13. Nuit à l'hôtel

Le dîner dans la grande salle au niveau moins un avait été rapide à faire. Nous n'avions pas eu accès à la cuisine autrement que pour obtenir des couverts, une assiette et un pichet d'eau, les verres étant situés dans l'armoire derrière toi à la table que nous avions pris à l'écart des autres, près du piano dont j'avais eu très envie de jouer.

J'avais eu tout au long du repas des fous-rires incontrôlables qui avaient dus naître de la fusion entre mon sentiment d'allégresse et ma fatigue qui n'était pas lourde mais insinuée dans chacun de mes nerfs. J'avais réussi à t'embarquer avec moi à force de rire de manière irrépressible et ça m'avait fait du bien parce que tu avais une mine un peu maussade qui m'avait poussée à te demander :

-Tu vas bien ?

Tu t'étais momentanément arrêté de battre les cartes que tu avais tenu à emporter pour qu'on joue après avoir fini de manger et avais lentement relevé le regard jusqu'au mien que je savais soucieux malgré moi.

-Oui ça va. , avais-tu articulé doucement.

-Sûr ?

Tu avais paru étonné et ton regard avait perdu de sa tristesse.

-Oui, tout va bien. Mais merci de demander.

Tes yeux dans les miens m'avaient donnés l'impression que tu n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on te demande ça, à ce qu'on s'assure, pour une fois, que toi aussi tu allais bien, et la surprise remerciante que j'avais lu dans tes iris m'avait secrètement fait un peu mal. Mais je t'avais souri, légèrement, doucement, comme pour te rassurer et te dire que j'étais là et tu m'avais rendu exactement le même, avec une telle force sous-jacente que ça en avait été presque tendre.

* * *

Les verres que nous avions emportés jusqu'à la chambre pour les remplir de vin reposaient au pied de ton lit sur lequel nous jouions tant bien que mal une nouvelle fois à la bataille corse.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'un peu fatigué qui flottait dans la pièce. La journée avait été longue, le vin nous le confirmait, et il régnait comme une envie de calme et de proximité qui nous fit arrêter la partie, ranger le chocolat et éteindre la lumière parce que tu voulais regarder d'autres épisodes de What The Cut ?!, emmitouflés dans une couette. Malheureusement, le fait que nous soyons très reculés dans le bâtiment nous coupait un peu du wifi et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller parcourir le couloir pour trouver une autre chambre que nous pourrions occuper le temps de quelques vidéos. Nous entrâmes dans l'une d'elles qui, comme toutes les autres, ne disposait que d'une armoire, d'un lavabo, un bureau sous une fenêtre qui semblait diffuser des vagues de froid et un lit simple collé au mur. La température nous fit trembler et, pendant que je m'installais dos au mur, les pieds dépassant dans le vide, je te suggérais d'ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle il devait sûrement y avoir, comme dans la nôtre, des couvertures supplémentaires à celle déjà sur le lit que nous n'allions pas défaire pour nous glisser dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun enroulé dans un plaid, tu voulus t'allonger parce que tes vertèbres appuyaient douloureusement contre le mur et nous passâmes dans la longueur du lit. J'étais trop perturbé par l'idée de cette nouvelle proximité pour ne pas rester assis mais lorsque tu partis chercher des couvertures issues de nos chambres, mon dos douloureux eut raison de moi et je m'allongeai en te laissant un espace libre entre le mur et moi.

Quand tu refermas la porte derrière toi, tu éteignis la lumière de la petite pièce et te laissas guider par le halo de mon téléphone que je maintenais allumé pour que tu me rejoignes et, au lieu de répartir les couvertures entre nous, tu les posas sur nos corps tremblants.

Je savais que le contraste entre l'air glacial et notre cocon de chaleur associé à notre fatigue aurait bientôt raison de nous mais une fois installés, toi sur le dos, moi sur le flanc et ma tête au creux de ton épaule que tu recouvris de la tienne, je relançai quand même la vidéo après ton accord.

Toujours concentrés sur les images qui nous faisaient rire, nous bougions quelques fois pour replacer correctement le seul écouteur à notre disposition, ou bien pour remettre les couvertures afin de mieux nous englober lorsqu'elles glissaient trop lorsque nous mêlions nos jambes sans y penser, moins par soucis de chaleur que de bien-être.

Tu passas sur le flanc toi aussi et mis tes bras sous le tissu, me laissant tenir seul le téléphone entre nous, la main le plus possible rentrée dans les manches de mon t-shirt, ma polaire, mon coupe-vent tandis que j'avais la tête qui reposait sur l'autre, mon coude assurant mon seul maintien, enfoncé dans le matelas. Les minutes passèrent avant que je me rende compte que ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas réagi à la vidéo et c'est quelques secondes seulement après cette réflexion que je sentis ta tête peser de plus en plus lourd sur la mienne. Je te maudis mais laissais faire en regardant la fin de l'épisode.

Plusieurs minutes avant la fin, l'une des tes mains agrippa mon avant-bras sous la couette. Passée la première surprise, j'éteignis mon téléphone sans faire le moindre mouvement pour te réveiller. Je rabattis mon bras sorti vers moi, dans l'espoir de le réchauffer et celui qu'il pourrait camoufler le son de mon cœur qui battait un peu plus fort parce que tu serrais à présent doucement mon bras entre tes doigts, le palpant avec tant de lenteur que je doutais un instant que tu sois réellement endormi. Mais je ne dis rien, ne le retirai pas et je levai un peu la tête pour que mon nez trouve la chaleur de ton cou et que toute sa courbe avachie protège mon visage du froid.  
Je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour que l'on regagne notre chambre. Je fermai les yeux et permis à mes muscles de se relâcher un à un, même si quelques uns se retendaient aussitôt dans la culpabilité de celui qui n'ose pas faire peser ses membres sur l'autre parce qu'il ne fait que feindre le sommeil. Tu continuais de faire bouger tes doigts et je crus m'endormir plusieurs minutes malgré ma conscience aigüe de ta respiration chaude qui se mêlait à la mienne.

Puis, ta main me lâcha, le poids qui pesait sur ma tête s'atténua et j'eus soudainement froid. De ce que j'entendais et sentais, tu étais à présent redressé sur un coude et frottais mollement une main sur ton visage pour te réveiller un peu. Puis je sentis ton souffle s'échouer faiblement sur mon visage et j'en conclus que tu devais me regarder. Je fis mon maximum pour faire refluer ma nervosité et camoufler la moindre crispation involontaire qui ne serait pas passée inaperçue dans la semi-obscurité et qui m'aurait trahi. Mais tu posas délicatement une main sur mon épaule pour la presser gentiment et me secouer sans trop de vigueur. Comme j'hésitais à y répondre en faisant mine de me réveiller, tu recommenças. Je geignis sans conviction et bougeai un peu pendant que tu m'appelais à voix basse par mon prénom. Ton murmure me fit l'effet d'une chute libre et j'ouvris les yeux pour essayer de te voir.

-Viens Draco, on va se coucher.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir frustré et fatigué. Tu n'étais qu'assis sur le lit et pourtant, la présence de ton corps à mes côtés et sa chaleur me manquaient déjà. Je n'eus ni le courage ni le temps de te demander s'il était vraiment nécessaire que l'on regagne nos lits respectifs parce que ta main qui passa sur ma hanche, même à travers la couverture, me coupa la parole. J'accueillis, pétrifié et le cœur battant, les deux allers-retours de ta main qui montai jusqu'à mon flanc pour courir jusqu'à ma cuisse, sachant très bien que tu tentais de me donner du courage pour que je me lève mais perturbé quand même. Tu initiais très peu de contacts, à part quand tu étais ensommeillé ou légèrement alcoolisé apparemment et je n'en savais que moins quelles conclusions je pouvais en tirer, si toutefois il y en avait à avoir.

Je te suivis au radar, toujours enveloppé dans un plaid en laissant les deux autres sur le lit, que nous aurons à venir replier le lendemain matin. Tu me distanças lorsque je pris le temps de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit, sans doute pressé de quitter le couloir glacial. Mais je m'aperçus en y entrant que notre chambre ne l'était pas moins et lorsque ma main quitta la poignée, je t'entendis grelotter. J'avais moi-même des spasmes et en passant devant toi, je te regardai. Tu venais de sortir tes bras de sous tes draps pour les lever vers moi. A travers mes claquements de dents, ta voix s'éleva.

-Donne-moi ton corps pour que je me réchauffe.

Je me figeai une seconde. Avais-je bien entendu ? T'étais-tu ravisé ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ou y avait-il un fond plus sérieux ? Et si oui, à quel niveau ? Voulais-tu réellement ma chaleur ou simplement que je me rapproche de toi ? Ce genre de phrase ambigüe et à plusieurs niveaux de lecture m'était complètement inhabituel venant de toi, c'est pourquoi je choisis de rire en secouant la tête. Je n'osai pas te demander si tu étais sérieux alors je dis plutôt :

-Je ne veux pas faire des infidélités à mon lit. Bonne nuit !

Tu marmonnas une réponse que j'étouffai par le bruissement de mes draps dans lesquels je rentrais tout habillé. J'essayai d'oublier ma déception parce que tu ne m'avais pas retenu. En tremblant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je m'étais effectivement avancé vers ton lit. Aurais-tu ri, parce que ce n'était qu'une blague ou bien parce que tu te serais dégonflé ? Ou bien aurais-tu soulevé ta couverture en reculant vers le mur pour me laisser une place ?

Grelottant, je tentai d'ignorer tes propres soupirs ainsi que mon envie de me lever pour voir, juste pour voir, si tu accepterais effectivement de m'accueillir entre tes draps si j'osais m'avancer jusqu'à toi.

* * *

 **Eh bien les enfants, 1 000 vues sur cette fic, 5 reviews et quelques gens qui suivent, voilà qui me fait plaisir. :)**

 **Je me demandais si certains d'entre vous utilisent l'application? Si oui, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que vous téléchargez plus d'histoires que vous n'en mettez d'en celles à suivre? Si vous pouviez me répondre, ça m'intéresse, merciii :)**


	14. Vers Sahagún

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ils vont faire une looongue journée dans ce chapitre, les pauvres petits. Et si vous êtes attentifs, il y a, quelque part dans ces lignes, un indice sur la suite prochaine des événements. Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Nous avions mal dormi et l'ambiance était plutôt maussade lorsque nous quittâmes la ville. Je ne digérais pas la distance que j'avais sentie entre nous au petit-déjeuner lorsque tu m'avais délaissé pour parler à d'anciens compagnons de route, une certaine Ginny, rousse au caractère aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux et Albus, un vieil homme d'un calme imperturbable à la diction lente et posée. Ce brusque changement était d'autant plus douloureux que nous avions eus un moment un peu étrange et intime plus tôt, tous les deux assis sur le même lit dans l'obscurité qui ne faisait de nous que des silhouettes noires, à parler à voix basse des cauchemars que nous avions fait et des peurs qui y étaient liées. Ta brusque mise à distance pour discuter avec les autres pèlerins que nous avions réussis à éviter jusque là m'avait sorti plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu de ce moment hors du temps.

Les nuages au-dessus de nos têtes étaient tout aussi gros et menaçants que mon humeur et à part le moment où je te demandai si tu voulais bien me corriger lorsque je faisais des fautes ou bien m'apprendre de nouveaux mots, ce que tu acceptas évidemment, nous ne parlâmes pas, jusqu'à ce que tu lances la conversation sur le système scolaire français, peu avant midi. Nous arrêtâmes notre échange sur nos vécus lorsque nous entrâmes dans un bar où nous mangeâmes en silence, fatigués par le vent froid qui nous avait soufflé en pleine face pendant des heures. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas pour nous reposer cependant, car il nous restait encore beaucoup de kilomètres pour accomplir notre étape qui en comptait trente-sept jusqu'à Sahagún.

L'après-midi apporta un peu de chaleur et la souffrance partagée que nous ressentions dans nos muscles brûlants et nos tendons raides avait quelque chose d'unificateur qui détendit considérablement l'ambiance entre nous. Je sentais que j'atteignais un pic de douleur et de ras-le-bol qu'il me fallait absolument franchir en continuant de marcher parce qu'une fois la crise passée, mon corps serait de nouveau d'accord et disponible pour m'emmener encore plus loin. Mais en attendant que ça aille mieux, je me soulageais comme je le pouvais, souvent par des rires soudains qui t'intriguaient, à mesure que je pensais à des choses aussi stupides que ça :

-Ca te dit qu'on vole cette poubelle ? Je me jette dedans et tu me pousses pour qu'elle roule tout le long de la descente.

Ton regard circonspect et amusé me fit poursuivre :

-T'inquiètes pas, on pourra échanger !

Et tu éclatas d'un rire sincère qui me fit du bien.

La conversation revint, sur la beauté du paysage, la douche bienvenue qui nous attendait à la fin de la journée, la bière que tu me promis pour me réconforter, l'émission What the fuck France ? à laquelle je venais de penser et que tu acceptas immédiatement de regarder dès le soir même, les quenouilles que nous venions de voir, qui nous firent rire et crier comme des enfants et que tu tentas d'aller cueillir, notre positionnement face à la religion que nous approfondîmes cette fois-ci –et je ne fus pas étonné d'entendre que ton athéisme se voyait être quelque peu ébranlé face au mysticisme du chemin, la manière dont nous envisagions notre retour, si je m'étais finalement décidé à moi aussi me rendre jusqu'à la côte ou bien si je comptais m'arrêter à Santiago ; le tout parfois entrecoupé de silence apaisé qui ne durait jamais longtemps avant qu'une nouvelle frénésie s'empare de nous.

J'aimais le fait que nous explosions dans tous les sens et que nous puissions aisément virer d'un sujet léger à quelque chose de plus sérieux, mobilisant en un claquement de doigts toutes nos connaissances et capacités pour rebondir à toute vitesse sur chaque phrase, comme si nos rires déjà derrière nous quelques virages plus loin étaient déjà un passé immédiat tout en continuant de diffuser une légèreté qui entretenait l'animation vivante qui rythmait nos échanges. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à se savoir écouté et capable d'écouter avec la même attention. J'aimais entendre nos souffles devenir courts parce que nos débats ne ralentissaient pas notre marche et l'accéléraient au contraire.  
Voir le même enthousiasme sur ton visage que celui qui devait rayonner de tout mon être ne manquait jamais de m'embraser d'une profonde reconnaissance, parce qu'à un instant saisi près, nous nous étions trouvés.

La conversation vive puisa dans tes dernières ressources et ce fut à ton tour de devoir tenir bon pour franchir le pic de fatigue. Je te laissai sortir ton téléphone parce que je savais que la musique pourrait t'aider mais le fait que tu ne prennes pas tes écouteurs m'intrigua.

-Il y a un podcast sur l'espace que j'aime écouter parfois et je voudrais te le partager. , commenças-tu avec un rapide regard en coin. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je pense que ton niveau d'anglais est suffisamment bon pour que tu comprennes. Les deux présentateurs parlent distinctement et même les témoignages sont faciles à saisir, je pense. T'es partant ?

Ton regard plus appuyé et soucieux me fit sourire. Je te donnai mon accord d'un ton enjoué, tu mis le son plus fort tandis que le jingle de l'émission s'élevait dans le calme ambiant puis gardas ton portable dans ta main gauche, la plus proche de moi et m'invitas à me rapprocher pour que je puisse entendre correctement.  
L'introduction passée, la première archive débuta. Des enfants criaient de joie et poussaient des exclamations de surprise sincère, expliquant avec leurs mots excités qu'on ne voyait plus rien. Une voix de petite fille se distingua des autres, émue : « C'est tellement beau ! ». Je compris que nous entendions des gens qui, il y a maintenant peut-être des années, vivaient leur première éclipse et l'idée que ces instant aient été pris sur le vif diffusa des frissons de mes mollets jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne. L'authenticité des émotions qui nous étaient délivrées de manière brute réussissait à m'émouvoir. Parce que c'était vrai, parce que ces gens existaient et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas me mettre à leur place d'humains émerveillés par un phénomène magnifique et plus grand que nous. Leur joie sincère me donnait les larmes aux yeux parce que, même si j'avais perdu le contact avec elle, je l'avais moi aussi connu dans des circonstances similaires.

Tout à mon écoute attentive des témoignages et des explications plus scientifiques qui se succédaient, je ne remarquais pas que je marchais mécaniquement, mon épaule heurtant parfois la tienne, à la fois très conscient du paysage vide et presqu'infini qui me ramenait à l'espace, et pour autant incapable de décrire les villages que nous traversions parce que toute vision que j'aurais pu en avoir était remplacée par des images de galaxies dans lesquelles je n'étais rien.

-Et je me souviens avoir vu la dernière image de la Terre que nous envoya Voyager 1, ce tout petit point bleu depuis lequel elle avait été envoyé il y a trente-six ans alors qu'on ne lui avait donné une espérance de vie de cinq ans uniquement. Elle s'est retournée une dernière fois sur nous avant de quitter notre système solaire pour poursuivre son voyage dans l'espace interstellaire, le 25 août 2012, à plus de dix-huit milliards de kilomètres du Soleil et de notre petite planète bleue. Aujourd'hui, Voyager 1 continue sa route dans un territoire où aucune autre sonde n'est jamais allée auparavant et devrait y rester pour encore des milliards d'années.

L'épisode se termina sur les sons de la dérive de Voyager 1 et de nouveaux frissons s'écoulèrent dans mon dos lorsque je songeai qu'effectivement, la sonde était quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes mais loin, plus loin que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais l'imaginer.

Tu mis ton téléphone en veille puis le rangeas dans une poche de la ceinture de ton sac. Tu me regardas longuement, comme attendant mon verdict. Je me frictionnai les bras pour chasser mes résidus d'émotions et soupirai un coup pour me décharger.

-Alors ? , ne pus-tu t'empêcher de demander.

-Ca m'a donné des frissons. , avouai-je.

Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent puissamment, comme si c'était la plus belle réponse que j'aurais pu te donner et que tu n'avais jamais attendu. C'était extrêmement beau à voir et je te rendis doucement ton sourire qui illuminait ton regard.

Tu semblais tellement requinqué que tu trouvas de nouvelles questions « pour combien ferais-tu telle ou telle chose ? » qui était bien moins une façon de continuer à faire passer le temps plus vite qu'un moyen pour toi de me sonder.

Après une brève montée, nous aperçûmes enfin Sahagún. Elle semblait plus proche que jamais, à nos pieds, n'attendant plus que nous et le vent qui nous apportait la rumeur pleine de promesses de la ville résonnait à nos oreilles comme le soupir impatient d'un amant qui ne souhaitait plus que nous entre ses bras frémissants. Cette vue nous donna un élan nouveau parce que nous avions envie d'en finir avec cette journée interminable et que nous en voyons enfin la possibilité. Nous redoublâmes d'allure et tu poursuivis :

-Ok. Imaginons que tu trouves une mallette remplie d'énormément d'argent, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne réfléchis même pas et répondis :

-J'essaie de retrouver son propriétaire.

-Vraiment ?

Ton étonnement me surpris moi aussi mais tu continuas à m'interroger.

-Mais admettons que tu ne le trouves pas et que tu ne puisses pas lui rendre.

-Alors je le donne à des associations ou des proches qui en ont besoin et je garde une part que je fais fructifier.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Voyager.

-Combien de pourcentage pour toi ?

-Vingt.

Tu me scrutas un long moment, tes sourcils froncés contredit par l'admiration et l'intérêt que je lisais dans ton regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , dis-je finalement.

Tu continuas à me fixer en hochant la tête.

-Rien… C'est juste que sur les dizaines de personnes à qui j'ai posé cette question, tu es la première à ne pas me répondre que tu veux entièrement garder l'argent pour toi, sans même chercher qui en est le propriétaire.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Même si ce que je t'avais dit me paraissait logique, je comprenais également pourquoi les autres t'avaient répondus ça. Instabilité financière et connaissance de la précarité pouvaient être deux raisons qui poussaient à l'égoïsme. Si par le biais de mes parents j'avais jusqu'à un certain point connu les deux, j'en avais pour autant gardé la notion de la valeur de l'argent et n'aurais pas pu supporter, si j'avais eu une grosse somme en ma possession, qu'il y en ait autant qui dorme dans mon compte parce que je ne voudrais pas l'utiliser. Je préférais alors largement l'idée de la répartir afin que plus de monde en profite.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?

-Un peu comme toi je pense. Je donnerais une partie à des associations et je laisserais l'autre en banque pour la faire grossir un peu.

Ta réponse du tac-au-tac m'apprit que tu avais déjà dû longuement y réfléchir et je clôturai la conversation par un : « Mmh, je comprends. »

Sortis de ce sujet, je me rendis compte que la ville était finalement encore bien plus loin que nous le pensions à présent que nous étions descendus à son niveau. Ma fatigue sembla s'accroître en même temps que mon moral chuta et je poussai un gros soupir découragé. Mine de rien, tu dis :

- _Home stretch_.

Ca piqua ma curiosité –je n'avais pas oublié ma demande de ce matin- et je cessai de compter les endroits qui me faisaient souffrir pour te regarder d'un air interrogateur qui fit passer le message.

-C'est une expression qui signifie qu'on est presque arrivé, qu'on touche au but.

Je compris que ça devait être l'équivalent anglais de notre « dernière ligne droite » et m'essayai à sa prononciation avec l'aide de tes corrections bienveillantes.

Puis tu enchaînas avec la différence entre « _trip_ » et « _journey_ », me parla que « _quest_ » et achevas avec « _adventure_ », ce qui me fit un peu rire. Devant ta mine surprise, je te rassurai en t'expliquant simplement que nous avions le même mot en français, à une lettre près, puis te remerciai. Tu me dis d'un air gêné que ce n'était rien et que tu allais essayer de réfléchir à d'autres choses pour me les apprendre.

Sans cesser de badiner, nous fîmes enfin notre entrée dans Sahagún par un chemin de terre qui longeait quelques hangars désaffectés avant que du bitume apparaisse peu à peu sous la poussière et les pierres. Savoir que la fin était proche mais ne pas en voir le bout avait toujours été l'une des pires sensations qui fussent parce que l'envie du soulagement amplifiait la fatigue et la frustration s'il ne venait pas assez vite. Mais lorsque nous vîmes enfin un panneau annonçant l'auberge municipale, nos jambes nous semblèrent soudainement et miraculeusement moins lourdes. Nous franchîmes la porte avec bonheur, soupirant bruyamment en examinant les lieux comme un territoire conquis. Tu te plaças devant moi avec un sourire heureux que je te renvoyai et levas tes mains vers moi dans lesquelles je fis claquer les miennes en riant.

-Tu la mérites bien ta bière ! , t'exclamas-tu, tes yeux amusés droits dans les miens.

-Je mérite surtout une douche. , rétorquai-je en m'avançant jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil qui venait de se libérer.

Ton rire m'accompagna, léger et envoûtant, et je souhaitai que toute ma vie soit aussi simple et heureuse que cet instant.

* * *

 **Alors cet indice, vous l'avez trouvé? Ou vous pensez savoir ce que c'est? n_n Dîtes-moi tout, merci de me lire et à bientôt :)**


	15. Sahagún

Les lits payés et les questions d'horaires pour les portes réglées, nous franchîmes la haute porte en verre qui menait à la partie réservée aux pèlerins. Sous un immense escalier en bois, deux vélos étaient garés et cachaient l'étagère pour les chaussures qui se situait dans l'obscurité, de l'autre côté de la rambarde qui lui était parallèle.

Je rangeai mes bâtons dans le pot à côté d'un distributeur de boissons chaudes qui en accueillait déjà quelques uns, pendant que tu délaissais tes chaussures avec précaution en tirant malgré tout quelques grimaces, assis à la table contre le mur, sous un large panneau en liège où étaient épinglées toutes sortes de papiers informatifs.  
Je m'installai sur les marches menant à la buanderie pour moi aussi retirer mes chaussures, soulagé, massant sommairement mes pieds avant de délaisser mes précieuses compagnes dans un casier puis te précéder dans la montée du bel escalier en bois vernis qui menait à une grande ouverture dans l'étage en parquet que j'avais d'abord pris pour un simple plafond lorsque nous étions entrés à l'accueil. L'escalier débouchait immédiatement sur un coin cuisiné collé au mur de droite. Le passage circulait entre lui et une table accolée à la rambarde. En face de moi, le bois laissait place à du plastique ressemblant à un préfabriqué et le bruit d'eau ininterrompu ainsi que la vapeur qui s'en élevait pour danser jusqu'aux poutres du haut plafond ne me laissa pas de doute quant à quelle pièce il s'agissait. En m'avançant, je fus obligé de tourner à gauche. Je remarquai immédiatement une seconde table perpendiculaire à la première et jouxtant une cloison. Le reste n'était qu'une mer de lits superposés comme je le vis lorsque j'empruntai le large couloir principal. Toutes les deux rangées de deux lits superposés, l'espace était un peu plus clos, donnant une intimité un plus renforcée par le fait que les quatre lits de chaque compartiment étaient eux-mêmes séparés en deux par un mur. Les lits se faisaient face mais aucun ne se touchait et c'était agréable de constater que malgré l'immensité du lieu, ceux qui l'avaient aménagé étaient parvenus à créer des cocons. Même les lits les plus hauts étaient tenus à distance de leur voisin le plus proche par un mur suffisamment haut et épais. Ce n'était pas étouffant et je me sentis instantanément bien.

-On s'installe où ?

J'haussai les épaules et te désignai un carré non occupé.

-Là ?

-Ca me va.

Je fis glisser mon sac sous le lit du bas et tu fis de même en prenant celui d'en face. Je m'autorisai un soupir de bien-être lorsque je m'assis, et toi aussi.

-Meilleur sensation du monde, hein ?

-Putain ouais.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour soulager ma nuque et m'empêcher de regarder tes muscles qui bougeaient lorsque tu roulais des épaules pour les détendre. Finalement mes pieds en feu me rappelèrent à l'ordre et je posai précautionneusement mon pied droit sur ma cuisse gauche pour retirer ma chaussette avec appréhension.

-Ah ouais pas con. , dis-tu avant de t'y mettre aussi.

Je quittai un instant mon propre pied des yeux pour les poser sur ta chaussette tellement usée par les frottements qu'on voyait très distinctement la couleur de ta peau. Je grimaçai.

-Mec, si avec ça t'as pas des ampoules…

Tu fronças ton nez en tordant ta bouche et j'attendis ton verdict en inspectant mon talon. Il avait été épargné grâce à la corne discrète qui s'était formée depuis mon départ et j'en étais plutôt soulagé. Ma voûte plantaire ne présentait rien également et j'en fus content. J'avais bon espoir pour que mon autre pied soit tout aussi intact grâce à mes chaussettes à double épaisseur et c'était une grande victoire vu les centaines de kilomètre qu'il nous restait. Une ampoule demandait des soins, de la patience et une acceptation de la douleur et je n'avais clairement aucune énergie à dépenser là-dedans.  
J'enlevai les sparadraps préventifs à moitié décollés que j'avais placés le matin même sur des zones que je savais sensibles chez moi et les posai à côté de moi sur le lit.

-Merde…

Je baissai le regard pour voir tes grands doigts passer sur une large ampoule nichée pas loin de tes orteils.

-Et j'en ai aussi entre. , continuas-tu en les écartant.

-Je pourrais toujours te passer des pansements si tu veux. , assurai-je en dénudant mon pied gauche.

Il n'avait pas été aussi chanceux que l'autre mais ne présentait qu'une ampoule pas plus grande que la moitié de l'ongle de mon auriculaire, ce qui était donc assez négligeable quoique quand même à protéger pour ne pas l'aggraver si elle ne diminuait pas.

-Et rebelote de l'autre côté, évidemment. , soupiras-tu en appuyant sur l'une d'elle pour jouer avec le liquide à l'intérieur.

-C'est rien. , dis-je en balançant ma seconde chaussette à côté de l'autre pour ouvrir mon sac. Déjà là tes pieds vont pouvoir se reposer, tu verras la vraie taille de tes ampoules demain matin.

-T'as raison. , admis-tu en passant un doigt dans l'un des trous d'une de tes chaussettes.

Je déroulai mon sac de couchage par habitude, parce qu'il fallait toujours le faire pour signaler qu'un lit était occupé puis sortis l'intégralité de mon second jeu de vêtements, ma petite serviette qui pliée tenait dans ma main ainsi que mon savon.

-Je vais faire une machine après la douche, tu veux la partager avec moi ou… ?

Tu eus une moue amusée un instant avant d'attraper le bas de ton t-shirt pour le relever jusqu'à ton nez et faire mine de le sentir. Je perçus plus que je ne vis ton regard brillant chercher à accrocher le mien, trop hypnotisé que j'étais pas la peau luisante de sueur de ton ventre puis par les poils noirs qui me firent quitter des yeux ton nombril au profit de l'élastique de ton caleçon qui dépassait légèrement de ton pantalon. Je fermai les paupières pour m'empêcher d'imaginer le reste et m'étirai pour détourner ton attention –avais-tu vu ce que j'avais regardé précisément ?- mais le noir qui se fit était en fait plutôt propice à la création d'images et mon visage chauffa un instant. J'étais plutôt content d'être dans l'ombre du lit du dessus et lorsque j'eus fini de m'étirer, je te regardai de nouveau mais ton attention avait été attirée par ma main qui replaçait mon t-shirt qui était remonté dans mon mouvement.

-Eh bien, tu me diras quand on pourra aller la faire. , conclus-je tandis que tu tirais ton chargeur de ton sac l'air de rien. Ca marche ?

-Ouaip.

-Bon bah je vais me doucher alors.

-Je vais pas tarder non plus. , assuras-tu. A tout'.

C'était agréable d'avoir les pieds à l'air libre après une telle journée et j'aimais sentir la douceur du bois sous ma voûte. En fait, je me rendis compte que bien loin d'être perturbés par la fatigue, mes sens semblaient plus exacerbés encore que d'ordinaire. La personne qui sifflotait gaiement au fond de l'auberge me paraissait presque juste derrière moi, je percevais encore quelques volutes de ton odeur qui s'était échappée de ton t-shirt froissé, ce qui me tordait agréablement le ventre. Il y avait aussi le parfum de la charpente et celui plus discret du vernis. Mes vêtements étaient comme une caresse qui ondulait au gré de mes mouvements. Ma respiration encore brûlante accompagnait mes muscles qui fourmillaient en se relâchant peu à peu. Mes jambes étaient toujours très raides mais savourer rien que l'idée d'une douche chaude m'aidait déjà à l'oublier.

Je choisis une cabine où la lumière ne parvenait pas trop afin de profiter de l'ambiance tamisée qui apaisait mes yeux habitués au soleil blanc et éblouissant de l'Espagne.

J'attrapai le bas de mon t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête et j'accueillis avec bonheur la tiédeur du lieu qui vint glisser sur ma peau à présent refroidie par ma sueur. Je donnai une impulsion pour le mettre à cheval au-dessus de la porte puis sortis la pochette de ma serviette de la poche de mon pantalon pour en accrocher le mousqueton à l'un de ses passants. Je défis ensuite ma ceinture et le tissu tomba instantanément un peu plus bas sur mes hanches devenues bien plus étroites qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Je remarquai peu souvent la transformation de mon physique, parce qu'elle était bien trop lente pour m'interpeller. En revanche, il m'arrivait parfois de noter combien ma ceinture mériterait un nouveau trou pour que je puisse la serrer davantage ou encore comment mes cuisses ne remplissaient plus tout à fait l'espace de mon pantalon, ne tendant le tissu que lorsqu'elles se gonflaient sous l'effort, à l'inverse de mes mollets qui s'étaient bien dessinés et tout autant endurcis.  
J'aidai d'un tour de hanches à faire passer le pantalon sur mes fesses qui n'échappaient pas non plus au changement notable puisqu'elles s'étaient agréablement bombées et il tomba à mes pieds. Je le fis rejoindre mon t-shirt sur la porte dans un lancé souple.  
Je fis finalement glisser un doigt sous l'élastique de mon caleçon pour le dégager de mes hanches et le laisser lui aussi trouver le sol, découvrant ma verge et les boucles blondes qui l'encadraient. Je le glissai dans une poche de pantalon qui se trouvait de mon côté et tendis le bras pour actionner l'eau sans me trouver sous le jet, à présent bien transi de froid.

Etonnamment, l'eau devint chaude assez rapidement et je fis un pas en avant pour la laisser ruisseler sur moi, la tête rejetée en arrière sous les bienfaits qu'elle me procurait. Je poussai une nouvelle fois le bouton sans même attendre que le débit faiblisse, dans la peur stupide de perdre, même un instant, le soulagement que la chaleur me transmettait. Mes épaules se détendaient et je les aidais en les bougeant d'avant en arrière avec lenteur puis je tentais quelques mouvements pour dérouiller mes omoplates qui ne protestèrent pas trop. Je me penchai avec précaution en avant pour voir ce qu'il en était de mon dos dont les vertèbres craquèrent à peine. Je m'employai ensuite à étirer mes cuisses et mollets qui répondirent favorablement et sans trop de douleur. Pour une aussi longue journée dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, je m'en sortais très bien, même mieux que toi semblait-il. Mais il était sans doute encore trop tôt pour tirer de réels constats sur mon état alors que mes muscles étaient encore chauds. Peut-être étais-je trop optimiste parce que je m'étais attendu à une douleur vive là où il n'y avait que lancinance lointaine.

Je posai finalement mes deux mains à plat contre le mur, la tête baissée pour recevoir l'eau et la laisser emporter ma sueur dont je trouvais parfois le goût salé échoué sur mes lèvres.

Des chantonnements que je perçus malgré le ruissellement dans mes oreilles, le son de l'eau qui parcourait la plomberie, chutait au sol en un claquement parfois prononcé avant de s'évanouir dans le siphon, me tirèrent une seconde de mes divagations relaxées avant de m'y replonger parce que les bruits cumulés constituaient un bourdonnement qui me berçait.  
J'eus malgré tout au milieu de mes rêveries une pointe d'excitation insidieuse qui monta lorsque je reconnus ta démarche à la cadence du bruissement des vêtements et surtout, ta voix, sans aucune once d'hésitation dès que tu t'étais un peu rapproché.

Un frisson grimpa le long de mon dos malgré la température de l'eau lorsque je souhaitai durant une seconde que le verrou de ma cabine fut mal fermé et que tu y rentres en silence, les yeux fixés sur mon dos et mes fesses qui se seraient présentées à toi. J'aurais fait mine de ne pas t'avoir entendu et aurait attendu avec une patience mal contenue que tes vêtements rejoignent les miens puis que tes mains que tu aurais posées à plat sur mon dos glissent sur mes flancs en une caresse suffisamment appuyée et légère pour réveiller mon envie de toi en un claquement de doigts. Puis elles seraient venues se nouer sur mon ventre tandis que tout ton corps aurait enfin rejoint le mien, ta peau encore froide de la température ambiante de l'auberge mais ton cœur déjà battant d'anticipation.

La porte de la cabine juste à côté de la mienne claqua et j'entendis le crissement du verrou que j'aurais souhaité que tu laisses ouvert, comme une invitation silencieuse et tacite qui n'aurait été sue que de nous deux, et peu importe si j'étais venu ou non, j'aurais su que tu l'avais voulu et que tu m'avais attendu.

J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir subrepticement tes pieds apparaître sous la cloison mais les refermai aussitôt lorsque je me rendis compte que j'écoutais avec attention le moindre son qui pourrait m'indiquer quel vêtement quittait ton corps sans que je ne puisse le voir.

Pour éviter de fantasmer à m'en faire durcir, je décidai d'attraper mon savon-shampoing et commençai à le faire mousser pour le passer dans mes cheveux en frottant gentiment, appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le poussoir afin que l'eau ne se coupe pas. Avec quelques secondes de décalage, tu fis pareil et je remarquai enfin à quel point l'odeur de ton gel douche était forte. J'évitai de me demander jusqu'à quel point elle devait l'être sur ta peau en me savonnant le plus rapidement possible le reste du corps.

L'eau s'arrêta de ton côté et je ralentis le mouvement afin de ne pas sortir en même temps que toi. Je tendis un peu l'oreille quand résonnèrent les bruits de friction de ta serviette mais tes chantonnement reprirent.

-You give me fever… Fever ! In the morning. Oh, fever all through the night…

Le rythme n'y était pas vraiment mais entendre ces paroles avec ta voix contracta mon ventre et j'en oubliai un instant de me rincer pendant que tu te rhabillais.

J'aurais voulu franchir cette cloison pour te rejoindre pendant que tu étais encore à poil pour te supplier de m'embrasser, parce qu'il aurait bien fallu commencer quelque part tout ce que je voulais que tu me fasses, puis que tu m'enfermes dans tes bras pour me tenir tout contre toi. J'aurais voulu que tu fasses taire mes peurs, mes angoisses, j'aurais voulu que tu me soulages et que tu me fasses gémir.

Mais au lieu de ça, je t'écoutai partir en me séchant. Etait-ce ma fatigue qui laissait ainsi la porte ouverte à mon désir ? Est-ce que ça devait signifier qu'il couvait en moi depuis des jours et que je l'avais laissé de côté sans m'apercevoir qu'il grossissait à chacune de nos interactions ?

Je quittai à mon tour la salle de bain, deux ou trois minutes après toi, et te rejoignis à nos lits où tu enfilais tes sandales. Je ne dis rien et te rendis tout juste le regard que tu me jetas. Je posai mes vêtements sales à côté de moi afin d'attraper mon portable et mon chargeur pour les débrancher de la prise intégrée à la cloison et le mettre dans ma poche.

-On va faire la machine et on sort un peu plus tard pour acheter à manger ?

J'approuvai sans même poser mes yeux sur toi plus d'une seconde. Tu te levas à ma suite, tes vêtements à la main. Nous repassâmes devant les douches, devant les tables, devant le plan de travail et dévalâmes les escaliers, les quelques pièces que nous avions réunis tintant dans nos poches.  
Il ne fut bien évidemment pas long de balancer nos affaires dans la machine puis d'insérer les pièces pour la mettre en route.

-Une heure de cycle ? Ca nous laisse le temps de nous reposer.

Je marquai mon accord, les yeux secs de fatigue et m'en allai m'installer sur une chaise rembourrée pour me masser plus longuement les pieds que je ne l'avais fait plus tôt alors que tu remontais l'escalier en petites foulées.

J'appréciai le calme et la lumière douce qui englobait le rez-de-chaussée. Parfois le plancher au-dessus de ma tête craquait mais aucune voix provenant de l'étage ne me parvenait, pas plus que venant de l'accueil, tous les sons étouffés par le verre épais de la porte. Pour retenir un frisson de s'emparer de moi, je me mis debout sur mes jambes épuisées, me tenant presque à la table avant de me lancer pour franchir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du distributeur posté dans un angle. Je ne pus résister bien longtemps à mon envie de chaleur et de réconfort sucré, c'est pourquoi je pris un chocolat chaud avec une moue qui traduisait la gêne qui me prenait parfois lorsque je me faisais la remarque que j'avais des goûts d'enfant. Puis je me rappelai que cette réflexion ne m'appartenait pas et qu'ordinairement, surtout depuis ma lancée sur le chemin, je n'en avais plus rien à faire de la possibilité que les gens me jugent parce que je faisais ce qui me faisait plaisir et ce qui concordait avec qui j'étais.

Les yeux vaguement orientés vers la porte de la buanderie qui elle aussi ne laissait filtrer que très peu de bruit si ce n'était un ronronnement très apaisant qui s'ajoutait à celui de la machine, j'attendis que mon gobelet soit prêt pour le déloger des pinces puis retourner à pas lents jusqu'à ma chaise.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à grand-chose. Les bienfaits de la douche étaient à présent très loin, chassés par le froid de la fatigue qui cristallisait silencieusement en moi et se répandait insidieusement comme le ferait le gel une nuit d'hiver. Boire une gorgée du chocolat creusa une tranchée brûlante qui déclencha un frisson, parce que les températures extrêmes qui m'habitaient ne pouvaient pas se côtoyer sans provoquer d'esclandres.  
J'aurais voulu aller dormir mais je n'étais pas certain d'alors ne pas me réveiller avant les premières heures du matin puis de ne pas être capable de me rendormir jusqu'à ce que l'envie me reprenne au moment où les premiers bruissements de sac de couchage que l'on quittait se feraient entendre.

Alors que je passais pensivement en revue tous mes réseaux sociaux grâce au wifi de l'auberge, le son de tes sandales qui claquaient à un rythme cadencé sur les marches en bois que je reconnus immédiatement me réconforta. En fait, même si la mélodie de tes pas n'avaient pas été exactement celle à laquelle je m'étais attendu, j'aurais quand même su reconnaître ton énergie, la manière dont ta vitalité s'exprimait au gré de tes émotions ou de ta fatigue.

Entendre ta présence me réconforta. J'aimais la solitude mais l'épuisement me donnait une sensation de pesant chagrin qu'un peu de bonne compagnie m'aidait à mettre au second plan.

Tu semblais plus en forme que moi mais tout aussi apaisé, et ta proximité chassa mon vague-à-l'âme comme une bise d'été congédie des nuages d'orage.

-Hey. , dis-tu lorsque tu m'aperçus.

L'atmosphère que tu venais de créer par ce simple mot et ta présence avait quelque chose de très calme et tendre et sans que je ne comprenne bien pourquoi, j'eus confusément l'image d'un fil luminescent et chaud relié à nous deux et qui pulsait lentement de toi à moi et de moi à toi. Peut-être sentis-tu quelque chose d'équivalent toi aussi car ton regard toujours dans le mien gagna en intensité.

-Hey. , répétai-je en haussant à peine la voix.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, à peine quelques secondes qui me semblèrent très longues, où nous continuions de nous regarder.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? , demandas-tu finalement en adoptant mon ton, un doigt pointé vers la machine.

Je levai mon gobelet à peine entamé vers toi et penchai ma tête sur le côté.

-Santé ! , plaisantas-tu. Mais si tu en veux un autre, ou autre chose, après l'avoir fini…

-Ca ira. , te coupai-je en souriant pour adoucir mon interruption.

Ta propre boisson en main, caffe con leche devinai-je à l'odeur et à la connaissance de tes goûts, tu pris la seconde chaise dans laquelle tu t'affalas pour extraire ton portable de ta poche.

Avec combien de personnes pouvais-je avouer et affirmer m'être senti aussi bien qu'avec toi ? Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait lorsque nous étions ensemble. Le temps ne signifiait plus grand-chose. Il ressemblait à un accordéon qui se tendait et se détendait à loisir sans que ça ne soit désagréable. Quelques fois, il passait à une vitesse si vertigineuse que nous ne pouvions voir les minutes s'égrainer et peinions à croire qu'il avait si vite filé. A d'autres instants, l'intensité et la force des échanges que nous construisions nous trompaient : parce qu'il aurait normalement fallu de longues heures pour atteindre un tel niveau de complicité et de connivence, il nous paraissait toujours improbable que nous y fussions parvenu en moins de temps qu'il nous en avait toujours fallu avec d'autres personnes par le passé ou même que nous n'atteignions jamais le même point avec les pèlerins que nous voyions pourtant régulièrement et avec qui tout allait toujours plus vite que dans un quotidien plus ordinaire.

Moi qui n'appréciais pas rester longtemps avec une seule et même personne parce que je faisais rapidement le tour de son intellect et de la relation, j'étais tombé en te parlant dans un piège dont nous n'aurions jamais pu nous douter de l'existence. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'extrêmement vaniteux à apprécier la similarité de nos chemins de pensée mais c'était rapidement contrebalancé par leur divergence qui n'en rendait notre relation que meilleure. Parce que je sentais alors, chez toi comme chez moi, le besoin de comprendre pourquoi, malgré nos esprits semblables, nos réponses n'étaient pas les mêmes, nos esprits mettant immédiatement en perspective les différentes expériences dont nous avions parlés afin de savoir ce qui avait mené à ce résultat. Sans doute que si nous avions eu le même âge et que nous avions grandi dans le même pays, ces différences n'auraient pas existées, ou moins. Mais après tout, ce n'en était que plus enrichissant et ça nous évitait d'avoir l'impression de faire face à un presque clone. Là, j'avais plus le sentiment d'avoir une âme qui épousait les contours de la mienne sans qu'elles ne soient de la même teinte. Elles se rejoignaient alors parfois en de nouvelles nuances agréables, de manière bien évidemment tout à fait inconsciente. Souvent, les limites entre nous ne semblaient tenir que sur le plan physique, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'envie et l'urgence de me fondre dans tes bras ou te sentir te fondre en moi pour enfin sentir cette part de moi en toi et te donner la tienne. Peut-être que le malaise qui me prenait lorsque tu n'étais pas dans la même pièce n'était en fait que cette frustration encore plus prononcée que quand tu étais là mais qu'aucune partie de ton corps n'était en contact avec le mien. Et tout cela était amplifié par le fait que je ne savais pas si ce manque serait un jour comblé.

* * *

 **Hallo! Alors ce chapitre? :3**


	16. Nuit à Sahagún

**Oui je sais, d'habitude je publie pas aussi tard (actuellement 23h00) mais eh, pourquoi pas? :3**

* * *

Incapable de fournir plus d'efforts pour me faire à manger, j'avais très simplement et sobrement fait cuire des pâtes auxquelles j'avais rajouté de la sauce tomate et des morceaux de jambon, le tout légèrement assaisonné par quelques épices mises à disposition. Je mangeai sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes, dans un silence buté de colère pure et de jalousie trop piquante. Tu parlais tranquillement avec le mec du trio du bar dans un anglais fluide insupportable que j'enviais parce que je croyais que j'en étais bien loin.

Je te détestais à cet instant. Comment pouvais-tu être si proche de moi à cette fichue table et pourtant ne pas me toucher, même pas me regarder ? La douleur que tu me provoquais à force de souffler le chaud et le froid était à peine supportable, bien trop flamboyante pour ne pas faire de ravages. Pour autant, j'aurais été incapable de me lever pour regagner mon lit ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'étais déjà allé à grande peine jusqu'à la buanderie pour récupérer nos affaires sèches avec un air le plus détaché possible mais j'avais eu l'impression de perdre une bataille en lui laissant le champ libre. Je ne voulais plus abîmer ma fierté une nouvelle fois, c'est pourquoi je restais assis, un muffin à la main que je dégustais le plus lentement possible et à portée de l'autre, un verre de vin rouge que tu m'avais servi sans vraiment y faire attention, en pleine conversation. J'essayais de te regarder le moins possible, parce que même si je détestais cette sensation d'être délaissé, tout ce que voulait mon être c'était se tourner vers toi. Et je ne le voulais pas. Parce que c'était prendre le risque que tu le perçoives et que tu penses que je ne t'en voulais pas, ou bien justement que tu le saches et que tu comprennes pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'agir comme ça.

Au bout d'un moment, nos verres vides, je sentis ton attention se tourner d'un bloc vers moi et tu me souris. Je me calai contre le dossier et croisai mes bras en haussant un sourcil, malgré tout soulagé.

-Tu viens regarder des vidéos avec moi ? Et éventuellement après on se fait un film.

Je resserrai mes bras sans même m'en rendre compte. Je m'obligeai à me montrer sur la réserve alors qu'une partie grandissante de moi ne souhaitait que te donner son accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder comme vidéo ?

Tu avais une attitude très douce et compréhensive et j'eus peur un moment que tu aies vu clair dans mon comportement puéril.

-Tu m'as parlé d'une série tout à l'heure, non ?

Ca me moucha malgré moi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ta proposition pleine de gentillesse et encore moins à ce que tu tiennes à regarder ce que je t'avais conseillé. Je baissai un peu la tête en fermant les yeux dans un assentiment résigné et nous nous levâmes. Je te précédai jusqu'à nos lits où j'eus la surprise de voir une couverture posée sur mon sac de couchage. Quand je me tournai pour te présenter mon regard interrogateur, tu haussas simplement les épaules et le petit sourire gêné que tu tentais de réprimer formait une moue adorable.

-Quand je suis allé lire tout à l'heure, j'avais un peu froid alors je suis allé chercher une couverture dans les armoires du fond. Et j'ai pensé que tu en voudrais une. , expliquas-tu.

-Merci. , répondis-je en la prenant entre mes mains.

Tu eus un nouveau haussement d'épaules et préféras demander :

-On s'installe où ?

J'eus un regard vers les lits. Il était clair qu'on serait très compressé si l'on se mettait sur un lit en bas. De plus il n'y avait que de mon côté qu'il y avait des prises aux deux niveaux :

-Je pense qu'on sera mieux en haut.

Sans attendre ta réponse, je me dirigeai vers l'échelle que j'agrippai à deux mains, mon téléphone et mes écouteurs dans les poches. Une fois en haut, je dépliai la couverture que j'avais préalablement jeté et quand tu m'eus rejoint, la posai sur nos jambes dont les pieds dépassaient dans le vide, le dos inconfortablement calé contre la cloison malgré l'oreiller du lit et celui du tien que tu avais pris.

Nous regardâmes quelques vidéos, collés l'un à l'autre, oubliant peu à peu les gens qui s'activaient encore en cuisine, les grands groupes qui partageaient leurs repas avec un enthousiasme bruyant ou encore ces deux pèlerins qui ne se connaissaient pas et qui avaient pris place comme nous sur un lit en hauteur afin de discuter à voix basse.  
Tu me demandais parfois quelques précisions sur ce que Paul Taylor abordait dans son émission et voulais savoir si ce qu'il disait sur la France était vrai. Tes questions innocentes qui montraient ton humilité face à ce que tu ne connaissais pas m'attendrissaient autant que le crédit que tu me donnais me flattait. Notre échange sur la langue française et sa difficulté sembla te réveiller d'un coup et tu empoignas ton téléphone pour faire une recherche tandis qu'un nouvel épisode démarrait. Tu le coupas d'office lorsque tu eus trouvé ce que tu voulais et pris mes écouteurs pour les brancher.

-C'est une chanson que j'aime bien. , annonças-tu en préambule.

Après quelques notes à peine de piano, une femme se mit à chanter et je reconnus immédiatement la mélodie et les paroles d' «A la claire fontaine ». Ma première surprise me fit pouffer, plus par étonnement que méchanceté.

-Hey ! , t'insurgeas-tu en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Désolé, désolé. , me défendis-je en levant les mains. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses écouter une comptine pour enfant.

-Ca vient d'un film que j'aime bien. « _The Painted Veil_ ».

-Mmh. Mais tu sais qu'elle est triste cette chanson quand même…

-De quoi ça parle ?

-Amour perdu, tout ça… Le refrain c'est : « Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. »

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien et laissâmes la musique se finir. Un grand éclat de rire me rappela à la réalité lorsque mon frisson s'évanouit.

-Ca te dirait de regarder ce film ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas de le revoir, pourquoi pas.

-Aucun soucis pour moi. Il faut juste que je retrouve mes identifiants Netflix. Tu peux remettre des vidéos en attendant si tu veux.

-Mmh.

Je tentai de m'étirer pour chasser la douleur qui prenait mes jambes depuis que j'étais sur le lit. Que je m'affale ou que je me tienne droit, le haut de mes cuisses me brûlait d'une manière continue insupportable. Je me tortillai une nouvelle fois pour tenter de me soulager mais ça semblait pire encore. Le fait que je n'avais plus aucune distraction devait me forcer à admettre que j'avais mal. Lorsque je grimaçai et geignis en dépliant mes jambes que j'avais bêtement rabattues contre mon torse, tu t'enquis de ce qui se passait.

-Je suis pas bien installé, mes jambes me font mal.

-Je vais descendre chercher ma couverture, allonge-toi en m'attendant.

Je m'exécutai et me mis sur le dos en soupirant de bonheur. Tout mon corps se relâcha d'un coup et la tension reflua doucement, s'amoindrit jusqu'à ce que j'oublie qu'elle avait existée. Ta main sur mon mollet me fit frissonner.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Je me déplaçai pour te laisser un espace libre entre moi et le mur puis me mis sur le flanc, dos au vide pendant que tu réajustais les oreillers derrière nous. J'essayais de trouver une position confortable, me calant sous les deux couvertures que tu étendis sur nous. Quand tu fus allongé, je te passai un écouteur et mis mon portable entre nous, même si tu n'y jetais qu'un rapide coup d'œil, envoyant des sms pour qu'un proche te redonne votre mot de passe Netflix.

Tu l'obtins après de longues minutes et trouvas le film que tu mis à charger. Tu bougeas pour t'enfoncer un peu plus dans les oreillers et t'allonger. Ta hanche frotta contre mon ventre pour venir se caler au niveau de mon bassin et nos têtes furent à la même hauteur. Je relâchai ma respiration, le plus discrètement possible.

-Je sais pas si c'est utile de le laisser charger. Le wifi est pas mauvais ici, et on n'est pas beaucoup.

-Pas faux. , répondis-tu toi aussi à voix basse.

Je te donnai de moi-même le plug jack de ma paire d'écouteurs et tu appuyas sur play. Me parvenaient encore confusément des bruits de vaisselle que quelqu'un faisait, avant que je ne me cale contre toi, mon oreille contre ton épaule. Je n'entendis alors rien d'autre que les conversations des personnages d'un côté et le souffle de ta respiration de l'autre. Et je me sentais bien, même si le feu en moi ne manquait alors plus de combustible et ronronnait tranquillement. Ca me rendait fébrile. Je n'étais pas un novice en matière de contact physique. Pourtant, je sentais confusément que ton moindre mouvement pourrait faire craquer le foyer en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Mais en fait, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. J'étais tellement pris par l'action et les enjeux du film qu'il n'y avait que de rares instants où je m'apercevais d'un changement. Combien de temps après que tu eus bougé me rendis-je compte que tu étais passé sur le côté et que ta tête reposait sur la mienne en une parfaite imitation de la nuit d'avant ? Aucune idée. J'avançai un peu mes jambes vers le milieu du lit, attiré par ta chaleur comme un papillon par la lumière. Mes pieds butèrent contre les tiens. Tu glissas la pointe de l'un d'eux entre mes mollets pour les ouvrir et t'y glisser, l'autre s'insinuant entre ma malléole et le matelas. Nos genoux se rencontrèrent également mais nous ne dîmes rien parce que même si ce n'était que la seconde fois que ça arrivait dans de mêmes circonstances, nos jambes se retrouvaient et s'emboitaient avec un naturel désarmant, presque même sans que nous y pensions. Je préférai me re-concentrer sur le film plutôt que de sentir plus longtemps cette impression de retrouver ma place, là où j'avais toujours voulu être sans jamais le savoir.

Alors le film continua à dérouler tranquillement son histoire. Quelques minutes avant sa fin, les conversations avaient cessées et les lumières s'étaient éteintes, bien que l'on pouvait clairement voir, au-delà du nôtre, des halos de téléphone ici et là dans l'auberge. Remarquant quand même que je pouvais voir mes mains, je devinai qu'une lumière avait dû rester allumée, sans doute celle des néons au dessus des lavabos de la salle de bain pour qu'elle fût aussi douce.  
Tu te tiras de ta somnolence pour me demander si je voulais regarder un autre film. Nous tombâmes d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous fallait quelque chose de plus léger que « _The Painted Veil_ », c'est pourquoi tu lanças « _Monster & Cie 2_ ». Je songeai un instant à ton âge avec amusement puis me rappelai que tu avais dû être un adolescent lorsque le premier était sorti. T'imaginer à mon âge, peut-être même encore un peu plus jeune me fit sourire malgré moi. Ta tête qui s'était alourdie à mesure que le temps passait pesa moins quand tu la relevas lorsque le téléphone tomba. Peut-être le brusque changement de lumière t'avait-il sorti de ton début de sommeil. Nous attrapâmes chacun un bout du portable pour le redresser et le tenir.

Une nouvelle dizaine de minutes s'en alla et tu tournas légèrement la tête. Le téléphone que j'avais lâché moi aussi bascula une nouvelle fois quand je sentis ta respiration dans mes cheveux et ta bouche contre ma tempe. Un peu perturbé, je repris le téléphone dans ma main et tu posas la tienne par-dessus. Le feu gronda un instant, alimenté par un souffle d'espoir désarçonné. Etais-tu endormi ou en tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas t'apercevoir que tu caressais ma peau ? Je déplaçai un peu mes doigts mais ta paume resta sur moi. Interdit, j'empêchai mon cœur de battre plus vite et mon cerveau de laisser monter une excitation qui pourrait être malvenue. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler et même lorsque je tentai de reprendre mon visionnage pour me détourner de tout ça, je sentis clairement que j'avais un peu plus chaud qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Peut-être même que ma respiration s'apprêtait à être plus rapide. Puis, comme je ne voulais pas me faire plus d'idées, je retirai entièrement ma main de la tienne pour la glisser sous la laine un peu rêche des couvertures avec l'autre. L'appareil chuta encore. Sans même prendre le temps de stopper le film, tu éteignis l'écran, le laissas entre nous et enfouis tes bras dans le cocon de chaleur.

Ta respiration me paraissait profonde, ce qui me déstabilisa d'autant plus lorsque ta main retrouva la mienne et s'en empara. Etais-tu en train de dormir ou jouais-tu délibérément avec mes doigts ? Etais-tu éveillé ou interagissais-tu avec le réel –ma main- à travers ton rêve ?  
Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort au moment où je pris la décision que je devais trouver la réponse, ou en tout cas ne pas regretter mon inaction dès le moment passé comme la veille. Alors, je répondis presque imperceptiblement, à tes caresses. Si tu étais éveillé, tu le sentirais.

Les tiennes s'intensifièrent. J'eus un raté dans mes battements. Ma main remonta jusqu'à la pliure de ton poignet et je me retrouvai à câliner la creux de ta paume lorsque tu fis pareil. Mon cœur sembla chuter et ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi. Se pouvait-il que… ?  
Mon genou se fendit un peu plus entre tes cuisses que tu pressas. De profond, ton souffle passa à lourd. Je serrai ta main, tu serras la mienne. Nos paumes se calèrent l'une contre l'autre. Comment était-il possible que je n'ai rien vu ? Je relevai la tête et tu semblas sentir mon mouvement parce que tu baissas la tienne. Je refermai mes yeux que j'avais entrouvert lorsque je vis les tiens m'observer sous la courbe de tes cils et sans plus réfléchir, je t'embrassai enfin. Au simple contact de nos lèvres, la tension qui s'était construite dans ma poitrine sembla s'effondrer pour se propager en moi dans un feu d'excitation et d'apaisement. Ta main serra plus fortement la mienne et tu répondis instantanément. Les premiers tâtonnements se dissipèrent très vite parce que nos bouches trouvèrent leurs marques comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues et ne venaient de se quitter qu'une seconde auparavant.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je te regardai sourire avant de replonger vers moi, une main plongée dans mes cheveux et le soupir impatient que tu exhalas avant que nous ne nous retrouvions m'électrisa. J'agrippai ton bassin pour te coller à moi. J'avais besoin de te sentir. Chaque opportunité pour que nos corps se touchent qui n'était pas prise était un gâchis frustrant qui alimentait l'urgence que j'avais à te sentir contre moi. Ta main glissa sur mes fesses lorsque je te mordillai la lèvre et tu les empoignas plus fortement quand mes dents raclèrent ta peau parce que tu t'éloignais. Je soupirai d'envie et posai mon front contre le tien.  
J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis ton regard sur moi. De mes lèvres entrouvertes, ton examen minutieux passa à mes yeux et je pus enfin lire les tiens. De par le manque de luminosité, ils paraissaient plus sombres. Ils étaient surtout voilés et la main qui remonta mes fesses en écartant les doigts autant pour mieux les presser que m'amener plus qu'il ne l'était possible contre toi m'apprit qu'au-delà de la surprise, ce que je voyais était du désir. L'idée que tu veuilles autant que le montrait ton corps un mec qui était pourtant de dix ans ton cadet alors que tu avais dû voir tant d'autres gars m'embrasa. Parce que tu m'avais choisi moi, que tu me voulais moi. Me voulais-tu toi aussi depuis la première fois que nous nous étions vus, aussi profondément que je l'avais fait ?

Ta jambe passa au-dessus de ma hanche et je rejetai la tête, la bouche grande ouverte sur un soupir, à ton coup de bassin. Ta main serra une dernière fois mon cul avant de plonger sous mon t-shirt. Je me cambrai à la demande implicite et nos ventres se touchèrent. J'avais moi aussi ma main sous ton haut, les ongles plantés dans ta peau. Je sentais ton omoplate rouler sous ma paume parce que tes doigts parcouraient mon corps sans savoir où se poser, pris dans l'urgence et l'envie qui grandissaient parce que tu continuais de te frotter à moi. Ta bouche dans mon cou qui baisait, aspirait, mordait et léchait aussi sûrement que si ça avait été mes lèvres me donnait une raison supplémentaire pour t'offrir ma gorge, la première étant que te sentir durcir entraînait ma propre érection et que j'avais ajouté mes mouvements lascifs aux tiens, cramponné à toi.

J'avais le ventre tordu de désir et j'aurais pu pleurer de frustration tant je voulais ta peau contre la mienne et te sentir, te sentir vraiment. Je dérobai ma carotide à ton coup de langue et quittai la chaleur de ta peau pour empoigner ton menton et t'embrasser avidement. Tu me pris plus étroitement dans tes bras et me tiras vers le centre du lit pour monter sur moi. Je me relevai un peu pour attraper ta gorge de mes dents et serrai pour remplacer le gémissement qui voulait sortir depuis que tout ton corps pesait contre le mien.  
Je t'enlaçai pour t'attirer à moi, coller ton torse contre le mien, puisque tout le reste était déjà en contact. Ta bouche reprit place derrière ma mâchoire. Je dégageai mes jambes de sous les tiennes pour les crocheter derrière tes cuisses et approfondir tes vas et viens qui nous rendaient haletants. Une main dans ton large dos, l'autre refermé sur tes cheveux, je venais à ton contact. Sous mes paupières closes, le fil translucide que j'avais imaginé plus tôt brillait plus fort que jamais, m'attirait à toi ; que tu t'approches ou te relèves, mon corps ondulait pour te suivre.

Une trêve subite dans les ronflements nous arrêta. Nous tendîmes l'oreille, avec la crainte que quelqu'un ait su discerner le soupir tremblant de la respiration profonde, entendu le frottement des vêtements ou le bruit de nos baisers. Mais l'ambiance sonore de l'auberge reprit et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en souriant. Je passai doucement mes doigts sur tes joues qui commençaient à être piquantes tandis que nous restions comme ça.

Tu me tenais dans tes bras lorsque tu te rallongeas sur le côté et nous posâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Tu logeas tes doigts au creux de mes reins, un peu sous ma ceinture et un frisson naquit sous ton toucher. Je mis ma paume à plat contre tes abdominaux et ton ventre frémit un instant en se dérobant. Je passai un doigt joueur de ton nombril à ton boxer dont j'écartai l'élastique pour effleurer ta peau sensible, partant à la recherche de ta toison brune. Le baiser que ça te poussa à venir chercher m'étourdit et je retirai ma main pour saisir ta nuque afin de l'approfondir et m'y abandonner.  
J'englobai ton bassin d'une jambe et tu passas ta main sous ma cuisse, tes doigts à la lisière de mes fesses pour me maintenir, me toucher, me rapprocher. Tes caresses appuyées me donnaient toujours un peu plus envie de toi. J'étais dur à en avoir mal, pourtant je ne me sentais pas complet. J'aurais voulu t'avoir nu contre moi, t'avoir en moi et c'était bien la première fois que de telles envies me prenaient.

Tes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour accueillir ma langue et la caresser lentement de la tienne. Le baiser devint un peu maladroit quand tu me remis sur le dos pour me surplomber. Je jouais toujours avec tes cheveux, les décoiffant avant de les agripper à chaque fois que le baiser était trop intense et que je voulais l'exprimer.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ta main attrapa mon entrejambe et le hoquet que je réprimai atterrit directement dans ton oreille qui était au niveau de ma bouche parce que tu étais reparti m'embrasser le cou et que j'avais tourné la tête pour l'enfouir sous la tienne et t'accueillir. Tu pressas ta paume, la fis courir sur ma longueur et t'empressas de défaire ma ceinture puis le bouton et la fermeture de mon pantalon pour m'empoigner comme tu pouvais dans l'espace restreint de mon boxer. Et j'avais tellement envie de toi, tellement envie que tu t'occupes de moi et que tu me fasses vibrer dans tes bras que je refermai ma main qui n'était pas dans tes cheveux sur ton poignet dont la largeur et les poils m'excitèrent davantage. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose, à toi.

-Trop loin ? , t'enquis-tu.

Je compris le malentendu et secouai la tête en appuyant sur ton avant-bras pour faire glisser ta main sur mon membre. Je m'empêchai une nouvelle fois de gémir et attrapai directement le cartilage de ton oreille entre mes dents après avoir lâché un soupir qui avait accéléré tes mouvements.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi. , murmurai-je.

Pourtant mon excitation reflua au fil des baisers pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus doux. Parce que si j'avais bien évidemment envie de toi sexuellement, je te voulais entièrement, sur tous les plans. Et la peur de ne pas avoir d'affection me donna encore plus envie d'en avoir. Tu dus le sentir, même si je ne sus comment, et m'attiras dans tes bras avant de te rallonger. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur ton visage pour le redessiner et tu te laissas faire, happant mon doigt d'un coup de langue lorsqu'il passa sur tes lèvres. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas tandis que tu suçotais le bout de mon doigt. Lorsque je le retirai, tu pris mon poignet et déplias mes doigts pour embrasser ma paume avant de rester un instant le nez contre elle, tes prunelles toujours dans les miennes. Je souris tendrement. Quand tu me rendis ma main, j'allai la déposer dans le creux discret de ta taille. Ton nez rencontra le mien et tu donnas un léger coup pour me forcer à lever la tête et m'embrasser. La douceur que tu me transmis me poussa à me couler contre toi. Tu m'accueillis et mon cœur se serra de bonheur. J'avais voulu ça depuis la première seconde, même si je ne m'en étais pas forcément rendu compte. Toujours pendus aux lèvres de l'autre, étroitement serrés, je glissai une jambe entre tes cuisses pour presser ton érection toujours présente. Tu mordis ma lèvre et suçotas avec envie ma langue que je te présentai.  
Quand nous eûmes besoin d'air, nous nous séparâmes, tête contre tête.

-J'aurais aimé que tu puisses m'attacher à ce lit. , chuchotas-tu.

Ta phrase me provoqua une décharge d'excitation et j'enfouis ma tête sous ton menton, mon nez contre ta gorge pour respirer ton parfum, les yeux fermés. Tu m'embrassas le front mais lorsque je léchai ta pomme d'Adam, tu poursuivis dans un soupir excité :

-Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos lits pour essayer de dormir un peu. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi et ça serait difficile pour moi de me retenir si je restais.

Je soupirai de dépit, même si je comprenais très bien. Tu calas ta main sur ma mâchoire pour lever ma tête vers toi et pouvoir initier un baiser lent dont j'eus du mal à accepter la fin. Je te laissai partir après un dernier câlin que tu m'accordas avec plaisir et où j'étais tellement collé à toi que je pouvais sentir ton cœur encore affolé par nos échanges.

Tu quittas le lit sans passer par l'échelle et je te donnai à contrecœur l'un des trois oreillers que nous avions monopolisés, vérifiant au passage que mon portable et mes écouteurs étaient bien toujours présents sous l'un d'eux.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras sortis des couvertures que tu m'avais laissées parce que j'étais encore suant, je t'écoutai te glisser dans ton sac de couchage et refusai aussitôt de bouger pour rejoindre le mien. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce lit qui avait encore ton odeur. J'arrêtai de fixer le plafond et fermai mes yeux fatigués, pinçant mes lèvres encore humides quand je remarquai que mon corps fourmillait encore de tes caresses. J'essayai de me concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur le froid qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Je remontai les couvertures jusqu'à ma gorge, la fatigue et la douleur du manque faisaient refluer mon excitation et la pression dans mon pantalon que je ne me donnai pas la peine de reboutonner diminua. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me cueillir –ça faisait des heures qu'il m'attendait- et mon esprit cessa de me tourmenter. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

* * *

 **Allez, sur ce, bonneuh nuit les petits :3**


End file.
